The Boy is a Monster
by haruno-fan
Summary: .::-"¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Tanto te gusta hacerme sufrir? ¡Contesta!"-"¡Mph! Te poseeré cuando se me de la gana, así tenga que ser por la fuerza, hasta que te quede claro que eres mía"-"...Eres un maldito monstruo."-y él le sonrió arrogante-::.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **.::Él, era su perdición, un pecado andante que la deslumbraba con solo una mirada, pero también, era quién le rompía el corazón, día tras día, con su cinismo e hipocresía. Él, era un monstruo, él… era Sasuke Uchiha::.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (adoro a este hombre, me ha iluminado la existencia xD)

**Nota: **Esta historia me pertenece, no permito que nadie la tome sin mi consentimiento, ni que la publiquen en otras páginas, lo cual si vamos al caso es lo mismo.

**Advertencia: **Pues, habrá lemon (juju *¬*) bueno, ya lo saben, si lo quieren leer léanlo, pero no me hago responsable de nada. Además, la historia cuenta mucho el dolor del protagonista en el transcurso de la historia, así que si son muy sensibles quizá se sientan afectados por algunas cosas (en realidad no lo creo, solo lo digo por las dudas xD), desde mi punto de la vista no es nada traumático ni nada por el estilo. Pero bueno… en fin, las dejo para que lean la historia.

* * *

**.::The Boy is a Monster::..**

.

Capitulo 1

**Monstruo**

.

.

.

Despertó, miró el reloj despertador que marcaba las 6:35 a.m., aún tenía tiempo para arreglarse e ir a la escuela.

Con monotonía, miró al costado de la cama, y tal como lo esperaba, estaba _vacío._

.

Suspiró, he intentó ahogar las lágrimas que estaban por salir, se levantó con pesadez y arrastrando los pies, se adentro al baño, observó su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en la pared y lo que vio no le sorprendió en lo absoluto.

.

Su cuerpo, extremadamente delgado, hacía denotar sus costillas, últimamente no comía muy bien, su mente estaba en otro lado, pensando en cosas más importantes que _alimentarse._

Su piel, que siempre fue extremadamente blanca, ahora era enfermizamente pálida, y contrastaba completamente con las dos grandes bolsas de color violeta que hacían notable su falta de sueño. Sus ojos, completamente apagados; ya no tenían ese brillo que tanto la caracterizaba, que la hacían saberse _viva_.

Sus pómulos, hundidos; y su cabello, _su tan preciado cabello,_ ahora estaba totalmente descuidado, las puntas estaban florecidas, de un rosa muy opaco, completamente dañado.

.

Sintió lástima, lástima de sí misma; estaba hecha un desastre, y poco le importaba.

.

Se acercó hasta la ducha y giró el grifo del agua caliente, y luego el del agua fría, estabilizando la temperatura. Mientras esperaba a que la tina se llenara de agua; se quitó la camisa que usaba como pijama, se la acerco hasta la nariz y la olió.

.

Tenía su aroma, el aroma de _él_, tan masculino, tan sensual, provocativo, y tan _venenoso. _Sí, así era él.

.

Por fuera, era la criatura más hermosa jamás vista, un regalo de los Dioses enviado a los morales, pero por dentro; estaba _podrido,_ total y completamente podrido.

Era el mismo Lucifer en persona. Y ella, sin pensarlo dos veces, le entregó su alma. Sólo cuando vio la realidad, _su_ realidad; y se dio cuanta de la clase de _monstruo_ que él era, supo que el precio que tuvo que pagar fue muy grande.

.

Metió su cuerpo dentro de la tina, y se sumergió completamente el ella. Se puso a pensar en lo injusta y lo cruel que es la vida. Especialmente la suya.

.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, lo único de lo que fue consiente fue queo tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y que se había olvidado que aún estaba bajo el agua.

Alarmada, abrió los ojos como platos y emergió de la superficie, mientras escupía grandes cantidades de agua y se tocaba la nariz, la cual le ardía enormemente. Luego de que se le pasara la agitación y comenzara a respirar con normalidad, se levantó, como si el cuerpo se le pesara kilos; para sacar el tapón que impedía el paso del agua por la rejilla.

.

Tomó la pequeña toalla blanca que estaba colgada y se secó el cuerpo y el cabello con ella. Tomó otra un poco más grande para luego rodearla por su cuerpo. Cuando salió de la tina se acercó al pequeño espejo que estaba sobre el lavamanos, a la altura de su rostro. Alzó la mano y con el dorso de la misma limpió el vidrio empañado. Miró su rostro y se encontró… menos sucia.

Se cepillo los dientes con una pasta de sabor a menta muy fuerte, últimamente despertaba con muy mal aliento.

.

Una vez higienizada, salió del baño, abrió un gran ropero blanco, frente a la cama, y tomó su uniforme que consistía en una camisa blanca mangas cortas, con el símbolo de su escuela Konoha en el hombro derecho; una pollera que le llegaba solo un poco más arriba de las rodillas, color verde oscuro; una corbata del mismo color (que también tenía el símbolo de la escuela), y unas medias (hasta la debajo de las rodillas) de color blanco.

.

Cuando se lo colocó. Se percató de que el mismo le quedaba bastante grande. _Vaya, no creí haber adelgazado tanto, pero qué más da…_ pensó la pelirosa.

.

Se ató las agujetas del calzado escolar y salió a toda prisa de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y tomó las llaves que estaban al lado de una pequeña nota. La sostuvo entre sus manos y comenzó a leerla.

.

_Sakura: _

_Ayer a la noche salí con unos amigos y no logré llegar a casa temprano. Te deje dinero para que compres víveres en cuanto te despiertes._

_Atte: U.S._

-"_Mentiroso, con unos amigos, ¡já! Ni él se lo cree…_"- pensó la ojijade.

No perdió más tiempo, ya eran las 7: 15 y debía entrar a la escuela a las 7:30; estiró su mano hasta tomar su mochila y corrió hasta llegar a la salida de la casa, sin prestarle atención a su desarreglada apariencia, y tomó el primer autobús que se le cruzo por el camino.

.

Cuando llegó a la parada correspondiente, bajó y observó el imponente edificio que se alzaba ante ella.

La Secundaria Konoha era una de las mejores de todo Tokio. Era una escuela para _niños de papi._

.

Pero entonces… ¿Qué hacía _ella_ en un lugar como _ése_?

.

Pues… muy simple, era becada; en realidad, la escuela solo le otorgada media beca, la otra mitad del dinero se la daban para que pueda comprarse todos los materiales que fueran necesarios para utilizar en la escuela. Materiales que eran _muy, muy_ caros.

Y aún así, el dinero no le alcanzaba, y por eso trabajaba hasta altas horas de la noche en restaurante. El lugar no era malo; de hecho, era bastante recurrido. El problema, era el dueño, el muy maldito era un _ogro;_ le encantaba hacerle la vida imposible. Pero eso es otra historia.

.

Además, su tía Tsunade contribuía bastante, le ayudaba pagando un pequeño apartamento que si ni bien no tenía lujos, estaba bastante bien ubicado, lo suficientemente cerca de la escuela y de su trabajo.

Su tía siempre le decía que le veía un gran futuro por delante, y que algún día podría llegar a ser una gran Doctora como lo era ella, o incluso superarla.

Tsunade era una Doctora bastante prestigiada en Tokio, una de las mejores, pero no era tan asquerosamente rica como para ayudarla en todos los gastos que tuviera que realizar.

De hecho, si ella se le ofreciera en ayudarla más de lo que lo hacía se negaría rotundamente; ya había hecho mucho por ella.

.

Y se preguntaran… ¿Por qué sus padres no la ayudaban?, pues también es muy simple; su padre era un _adicto_.

Cualquier cosa que fuera a parar en sus manos lo invertía en drogas o jugando. Y… ¿a caso su madre no impedía que aquello ocurriera?. Pues no, porque no tenía madre. Ésta murió cuando ella tenía diez años, y por ello su padre cayó en aquel estado tan deplorable.

.

Ahora, a sus diecisiete años de edad, ya estaba acostumbrada al dolor; y creyó que ya no podía sufrir más de lo que ya había sufrido en su vida. _Oh, pero cuan equivocada estaba._

_._

_Él_, le mostró _otro_tipo de dolor, pero aún no podía acostumbrarse a él. De hecho, estaba segura de que jamás podría llegar a hacerlo.

.

Y ahí lo vio, rodeado de todo su grupo de amigos, tan perfecto como solo él podía llegar a serlo; también vio a esas mujeres que se le acercaban sin ningún tipo de disimulo y se le colgaban de los brazos mientras lo tocaban, y él no hacia nada por impedirlo, sonriéndoles con suficiencia, y ellas riendo tontamente.

Uno de los amigos del muchacho, le tocaba el hombro, y señalaba con los ojos en la dirección de la pelirosada.

.

Entonces… él la miró, la escaneó con sus penetrantes y oscuros ojos; desde la punta de sus pequeños pies, pasando por su esquelética figura, hasta posarse en su pálido y triste rostro sin vida. Y le sonrió; pero no con cariño ni mucho menos amor, sino con mofa.

.

_Él_, era su perdición, un pecado andante que la deslumbraba con tan solo una mirada, pero también, era quién le rompía el corazón, día tras día, con su cinismo e hipocresía. _Él,_ era un monstruo, _él… _era Sasuke Uchiha.

**Su Novio.**

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Chan chan chan xD

Perdón perdón, soy pésima con los efectos de sonido xP

Algunas se preguntarán: ¿Qué hace esta tipa aquí cuando tendría que estar actualizando su otro fic?

Muy simpe... porque quise XD Naa mentira, es que estuve durante tres días en la casa de mi abuelita y como no tiene ni computadora ni tele ni nada de nada T_T Se me ocurrieron muchas locas ideas ^W^ (como por ejemplo esta).

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus lindos reviews *O*

Sayo!

**#haruno-fan#**


	2. Chapter 2

Que tal gente linda! ^^ Volví! xP

Tal vez algunas se pregunten: Si Sasuke es taaan malo... ¿por qué Sakura sigue con él?

Pues bueno... tal vez ahora lo comprendan un poquito mas ; )

Lamento mucho la tardanza, me pasé xP y... espero que les guste, acabo de terminarlo. Sin más preámbulos... ¡La conti!

* * *

**..::The boy is a Monster::.****.**

.

Capítulo 2

**Patética**

.

.

.

Se quedó ahí, estática, mientras la mirada de todo el grupo de amigos del moreno posaba su vista en ella. Aquellas tipas que segundos atrás estaban tocando a su novio, ahora; lo hacían con más descaro, sólo que ahora eran concientes de ella las estaba mirando, aunque eso no pareció importarles mucho; de hecho, _nunca les importó._

.

Todos susurraban, la miraban con superioridad y la señalaban sin ningún disimulo. Dando a entender… que ella no era más que una rata que intentaba ser algo que jamás podría llegar a ser.

.

Bajó la mirada, pero no porque aquello le hiciera sufrir, como ya había dicho antes, estaba _acostumbrada_, lo hizo para ocultar su impotencia, su _resentimiento_ hacia aquellas personas, pero más que nada , el dolor que le causaba **él**, quien no hacía más que mirarla.

.

Entre todas aquellas voces logró distinguir la suya, y lo que escuchó terminó por destruir su autoestima.

.

-"_Patética_"-le oyó murmurar. Para luego dirigirse a su respectivo salón de clase.

.

Todos fueron desapareciendo, pasando de ella como si no estuviera. Quedando completamente sola, aún estando fuera del Instituto.

.

-"Patética"-se repitió, mientras se frotaba los ojos, intentando disminuir la comezón que le causaba retener las lágrimas; dolía, dolía mucho.-"_Debo ser fuerte_"-dijo, en un susurro lastimero, más que como una exclamación de aliento hacia sí misma.

Resignada, ingresó al edifico. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, al parecer todos ya estaban dentro de sus aulas.

.

Con pasos lentos, caminó hasta el salón que se hallaba en el último piso de la sección Secundaria.

Observó su alrededor; las paredes pintadas de un pulcro blanco hacía juego con las grandes cerámicas de un color crema muy pálido, casi blanco. Los adornos, como las pequeñas lámparas que estaban atornilladas a la pared, eran de un material que de lejos parecía hecho de oro, pero no estaba segura, nunca se molestó en comprobarlo, aunque no creyó que utilizaran ese metal precioso como para hacer una lámpara; pero con la cuota que cobraban no le sorprendería saber que el director de la escuela debía estar nadando en billetes. Pero ese no era el punto.

Los grandes ventanales de forma rectangular, eran muy altos y no tan anchos. Y uno cuantos metros más arriba, colgaba una lámpara de araña de cristal, con varios detalles en oro, y los focos que había en ella tenían forma decorativa de vela.

.

Llegó al final del pasillo y dobló a la izquierda, la primera puerta era la suya, estaba en último año de secundaria, con orientación en medicina. Por suerte, no estaba con Sasuke, ya que este prefirió economía y administración de empresas, como la gran mayoría de los estudiantes que iban a aquella escuela, ya que todos, el día de mañana, seguramente heredarían las empresas y/o acciones de su familia.

.

Cuando entró al aula, todo estaba hecho un descontrol, la mayoría de las personas en esa clase eran del género femenino, por lo cual el lugar parecía un convento repleto de chismosos. Las mujeres estaban sentadas sobre los bancos hablando quién sabe sobre que cosa. Su presencia fue olímpicamente ignorada, mejor para ella.

.

Al rato, la profesora apareció y todos se ubicaron en sus respectivos lugares a regañadientes; comenzó a dar la clase, y ella, anotaba todo cuanto escuchaba, no podía perder su promedio como la mejor alumna de la escuela.

.

Todo pasó con normalidad, hasta que pasadas unas dos horas, el timbre que anunciaba la hora del receso se escuchó por todo el instituto.

.

Tomó todos sus materiales y los guardó en su mochila, para luego, una vez fuera del salón, dirigirse a los casilleros. Cuando llego hasta el suyo, abrió el candado y guardó los libros que volvería utilizar el día de hoy, remplazándolos por los de la siguiente clase. Tan distraída estaba que ni siquiera se dio cuanta que alguien se acercaba a ella y que se posó detrás suyo; solo fue conciente de ello cuando sintió una mirada penetrante y un tibio y refrescante aliento chocar contra su nuca, todos los cabellos se le erizaron. Gruñó por lo bajo, no podía creer que él aún podía seguir produciéndole esa sensación cuando ella no podía ni siquiera hacer que parpadeara.

.

Se giró lentamente para toparse con el inexpresivo y serio rostro de Sasuke, aunque en realidad le pareció ver cierto brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos. Sí, le encantaba saber que estaba a su merced, que con tan solo una mirada podía derretirla. Y se encorvó levemente, un tanto intimidada por su penetrante mirada.

.

-"Sakura."- _Oh… _por Dios, su voz, eran como el coro de los ángeles, profunda, grave, _sensual._-" Te recomendaría que hoy vuelvas a tu casa, últimamente tengo… asuntos que atender y no me gustaría que estés allí.- No dijo más, no le daría más explicaciones que esa, ya entendía porqué no la quería allí, siempre, con sus indirectas tan directas. Le lastimaba saber _qué_ es lo que posiblemente haría.

.

Lo vio dar media vuelta, y con paso elegante, dirigirse quién sabe donde.

.

Se mordió el labio… no lo soportaba, la estaba matando; pero no podía dejarlo, por más que lo intentara, _no podía_. Cada vez que tomaba el valor para hacerlo, el la miraba fijamente, como si la estuviera retando a que le dijera lo que le iba a decir; y cuando comenzaba a hablar se le trababa la lengua, comenzaba a tartamudear y le temblaba el labio. Él solo alzaba una de sus perfectas cejas, alterno, indicándole que prosiguiera, _como si no supiera qué iba a decirle_. Ella estaba segura de que él lo sabía perfectamente, sólo se hacía el estúpido porque le encantaba verla humillada.

Pero... además de su falta de seguridad, ella _aún_ guardaba la esperanza de que quedara _algo_ del chico que conoció tiempo atrás. Pero... una suave e incesante vocesita le decía constantemente que aquel hombre que conoció, y que la enamoró, no era más que una farsa, y que debajo de esa máscara de encanto y dulzura que usó para conquistarla, lo único que había era un alguien cruel e insensible. Pero siguió haciendo lo que hasta ahora... ignorarla.

.

Suspiró, y cerrando de manera muy bruta su casillero provocó un estruendo que llamó la atención de quienes pasaban cerca.

La ojijade tragó saliva al ser el centro de atención de tantas miradas. Pero los estudiantes, al ver que se trataba de la pelirosa _rarita_, solo voltearon el rostro y siguieron con lo suyo.

Volvió a suspirar, a veces, ser una rechazada social tenía sus ventajas.

.

Caminó hacia la cafetería, que en ese momento estaba repleta de adolescentes, y se dirigió hasta la mesada, en donde se colocaban en forma de pilas todas las bandejas que se utilizaban para los alimentos. Luego se colocó frente a la mesada en la que una cocinera de edad avanzada, atendía todos los alumnos y ésta, al verla, le sonrió tenuemente; la mayoría de los estudiantes trataban de manera muy despectiva a cualquiera que consideraran inferior a ellos, en ese caso, la cocinera; por lo cual, la misma, solía ser amigable con ella, ya que era la única que la trataba con respeto.

.

-"¿Qué se te ofrece cariño?"- le preguntó amablemente. Sakura no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, no una sonrisa que mostrara una hilera de dientes, solo… una sonrisa.

.

-"Pues… ¿Qué puede ofrecerme…?-le respondió, un tanto cohibida. No estaba acostumbrada a esos tratos, la mayor parte del tiempo… era despreciada o ignorada.

.

-"¡Oh! Que dulzura."-dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos, marcando las arrugas que se formaban en sus ojos,enternecida. La pelirosa comprendió un poco la actitud de la mujer, después de largas horas aguantando a mocosos insufribles, un poco de buen trato por parte de una estudiante le alegraba el día a cualquiera.-"Tenemos tallarines de arroz y si te apetece, un gran trozo de carne jugosa, te recomendaría el último, estas demasiado flaca mi niña."-le recomendó.

.

-"Mm, la verdad, no tengo mucho apetito, solo… quiero los tallarines."-

.

Miró como la cocinera movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación, pero la ignoró. Tomó el plato que esta le había servido con una gran cantidad de tallarines. _Rayos… _pensó la pelirosa, no creía que ni en un millón de años podría llegar a comer todo eso.

.

Resignada, dio media vuelta, para dirigirse al jardín del Instituto; no le gustaba comer allí dentro, estaba lleno de gente.

.

Tan concentrada estaba mirando el abundante almuerzo que no se dio cuenta de la constante mirada por parte de un grupo de chicas.

.

-"Oye Karin, ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos un rato?-preguntó una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana a una voluptuosa pelirroja que parloteaba con otra muchacha.

.

La aludida se volteó y posó su mirada escarlata en la joven, enarcó una de sus finas cejas en señal de interrogación, y la pelimarrón le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que volteara al otro lado.

Giró la cabeza y a un par de mesas vio caminando a la nerd de Haruno, sonrió con arrogancia y diversión, mientras asentía con la cabeza, en forma de respuesta a lo que anteriormente le habían preguntado.

.

Karin, se levantó se su asiento, seguida por la relimarrón y tres chicas más.

Con paso elegante se dirigió hasta la pelirosada y se detuvo frente a ésta.

Sakura sintió que era observada y levantó la vista del plato de comida. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el grupo de las _zorras _paradas junto en frente de ella.

.

-"Valla, valla, pero miren quién tenemos aquí"-dijo Karin con mofa.

.

-"¡Pero si es la nerdita de Haruno!"- exclamó una rubia de ojos verdes, fingiendo sorpresa.

.

-"Es cierto Temari, ¿Qué hace una rechazada social como tú en un lugar como este?"-le siguió el juego la pelimarrón, Fuuko.

.

-"Y-yo so-lo vine a comer a la c-cafetería"-tartamudeó la ojijade.

.

-"¡Oh! no me refiero a la cafetería precisamente _darling, _quiero decir… ¿Qué haces _aquí_?, en este Instituto."-

.

-"Pobresita, se cree la gran cosa."-Sakura escuchó la melódica risa de las cinco-"Crees que por ser la _novia _de Sasuke-kun puedes encajar, pues te diré la verdad; eres_ patética_, eres tan poca mujer que Sasukito debe recurrir a _mí_ para poder satisfacerlo porque _tú _no puedes hacerlo."-terminó Karin; con el mentón en alto, orgullosa.

.

La pelirosa no pudo hacer más que agachar la mirada, para ocultar su dolor, el dolor que le causaban aquellas palabras tan venenosas… tan ciertas.

.

-"¡Esta llorando!"-se carcajeó Temari, seguido de las otras cuatro jóvenes y el resto de los estudiantes que presenciaron aquella escena; incluso _él _la estaba mirando, pero solo eso hacia, la miraba.

.

Karin se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia y tomó la bandeja que la muchacha tenía entre manos para lanzársela sobre el _costoso_ uniforme que pagó con esfuerzo.

.

Las risas aumentaron, su llanto aumentó, al igual que su vergüenza.

.

Humillada, corrió tan lejos como pudo, quería escapar, no importaba como, solo… necesitaba salir de ahí.

.

Empujó la puerta de salida y corrió cuanto pudo, hasta llegar a la parte trasera del jardín, en donde había gran cantidad de vegetación y una enorme fuente.

.

Sakura se recostó contra la misma y apoyó su cabeza en el borde, mientras sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos, como si la misma le doliera.

.

-"¡Kuso, kuso, kuso!"-gritó frustrada, quería morir ahí mismo.

.

Levantó un poco la cabeza, en la dirección de donde vino corriendo, para ver si _cierta persona_, había tenido la amabilidad de seguirla para saber de su estado.

Sonrió ante lo ridícula que era esa idea, para luego romper en llanto, mientras se carcajeaba como una histérica, todavía divertida ante su ocurrencia, debía estar loca si creía que Sasuke se tomaría tales consideraciones con ella.

.

Por otro lado, mejor para ella, necesitaba estar sola, como siempre lo estuvo.

.

Suspiró, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuenta de cuantas veces suspiró en ese día, y se dignó a levantarse de una buena vez, ya que mientras lloraba escuchó el timbre que anunciaba la vuelta a clases, aunque no tenía ganas de ir.

.

Sí, era una cobarde, ¿Y qué con eso?

.

Se limpió las lágrimas y se decidió por ir a su casa, bueno mejor dicho a la casa de Sasuke.

.

Salió del Instituto, intentando no llamar la atención, cosa que logró, aunque al salir fuera del edificio las personas que pasaban se le quedaban mirando. Era muy raro ver a una chica de Konoha, salir en esas fachas, su cabello era un desastre, la camisa manchada y la cara roja con rastros de lágrimas.

.

Prefirió caminar, bueno, no lo prefirió, solo que no tenía monedas encima, las había olvidado en su mochila.

.

¡Bueno!, aquello no podía ser peor, ¿O si?

.

Un estruendo proveniente del cielo no le hizo pensar nada bueno, al menos no para ella.

.

Volvió a suspirar, y corrió lo más que sus piernas pudieron, intentando, inútilmente escapar de la lluvia.

* * *

Se recostó en la cabecera de la tina; luego de haber llegado totalmente empapada decidió tomar una ducha de agua caliente, aunque eso no mejoraba la fiebre que a cada minuto le estaba subiendo.

Pero el frío de la lluvia le había calado hasta los huesos.

.

Comenzó a ver un poco borroso, no sabía si por el vapor o por la fiebre. Entrecerró sus grandes orbes, cansada, sería mejor levantarse antes de que se quedara dormida en la tina.

.

Se puso de pie y tomó la toalla, para envolverse con ella.

Inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un costado para luego peinarse sus hebras rosadas con los dedos.

.

Escuchó el ruido de las llaves en la planta baja de la casa, y seguido de eso un portazo, se acercó a la puerta del baño, que estaba entreabierta. Desde ahí podía ver la puerta de la habitación, el mueble y la gran cama, aunque nadie podía verla a ella.

.

Otro portazo le hizo reaccionar y dirigió la vista hasta la puerta; abrió los ojos como platos, horrorizada.

.

Sasuke había ingresado en la habitación, con Karin, quien lo besaba como si el mundo fuera a acabarse y con sus manos recorría el musculoso cuerpo del morocho, mientras éste la estrechaba contra sí y con el pie derecho cerraba la puerta.

.

Vio como ambos caían sobre la cama, y se arrancaban la ropa, presos de la pasión.

.

Sakura no sabía que hacer, no sabía dónde esconderse, dónde correr, lo único de lo que fue consiente… fue que después de ver como Sasuke le daba chupones por todo el cuello a la pelirroja, y ésta gemía como loca…

**_Todo se volvió negro._**

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Que tal? ¿Bueno? ¿malo? ¿muy malo? xD

Espero saberlo con sus próximos comentarios ; )

Y si son muchos... probablemente haya lemon muuuy pronto.

¿Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno... **la verdad quede muy sorprendida, no creía que el fic iba a llegar a tener tanta aceptación en el público xP Me soprendió mucho, ya que al principio no recibí tantos reviews, alerts y favoritos como ahora, se los agradezco de corazón, al igual que todas la sugerencia que me han hecho para el fic, que también han sido bastantes, pero todas llevan a una misma conclusión, que Sasuke es un bastardo y que Sakura, o es demasiado estúpida o realmente lo quiere mucho, además de que todas esperan un cambio de actitud y que le pateé bien el culo a Karin xDD

Lamento también mucho la tardanza, pero estuve pensando bastante sobre la trama de este fic y cada dos por tres se me ocurren ideas diferentes. Quizás parezca un Darkfic, pero no lo es ¬¬ Solo... es un _poquito_ doloroso, por lo menos de parte de Sakura... por ahora xD

Hubo muchos comentarios que la verdad me inspiraron a seguir con la historia y que... bueno, ya saben, gracias xP

Sin más preámbulos, la conti.

* * *

**..::The Boy is a Monster::..**

.

Capítulo 3

**De ti no queda nada**

.

.

.

_Eran las 6:50 a.m. cuando el desperta__dor comenzó a hacer un ruidoso y molesto sonido._

_Con algo de pereza, estiró su mano lo suficiente para poder apagarlo, pero al estar bajo las sabanas no podía ver donde quedaba el botón que detenía la alarma, y no tenía ganar de levantarse a mirar, pero ese incesante ruido le estaba dando dolor de cabeza._

_._

_Irritada, apoyó todo su peso en los codos mientras sentía como le palpitaba el cráneo por levantarse tan abruptamente. Más molesta que antes, tomó al despertador y lo miró como si fuera lo más despreciable del mundo, antes de tirarlo por la ventana que estaba abierta__._

_._

_Sonrió satisfecha consigo misma ahora que por fin podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Satisfacción que no le duró mucho al escuchar el ruido de un vidrio rompiéndose en la casa de enfrente._

_Alarmada, se levantó y corrió hasta la ventana mientras chocaba con todos los muebles e intentaba desenredarse de las sábanas que estaban entre sus piernas._

_._

_Con cautela, asomó levemente la cabeza, lo suficiente para que sus ojos pudieran ver que el despertador había caído justo en la habitación de su __adorable__ vecina, rompiendo el vidrio del balcón de la misma, __**otra vez**__. _

_._

_-"¡HARUNO!"-rugió furiosa una mujer cincuentona de cabello canoso, una horrible verruga en la nariz y un carácter de los mil demonios, especialmente cuando recién se levantaba, como ahora.-"esta si me las vas a pagar mocosa!"-gritó colérica._

_._

_La pelirosa tragó en seco, y se fue escondiendo detrás de la pared, mientras seguía escuchando las palabrotas de la anciana y las quejas de los vecinos por el escándalo._

_._

_-"U__ps"-dijo, mientras reía nerviosamente.-"Buen inicio para el primer día de clases."-se halagó, sarcástica._

_._

_Torpemente se levantó y vio el reloj de Mickey Mouse colgado en la pared que indicaba las 7:03 a.m._

_._

_-"¡Genial!"-se dijo, entre dientes._

_Corrió a toda prisa al baño y se dio una rápida ducha de agua fría, ya que por motivos desconocidos el agua caliente no salía, y le tomó no más de ocho minutos._

_._

_Se vistió con rapidez y bajó a zancadas por las escaleras. Cuando llego a la sala de estar, vio una mano que sobresalía del sofá, ya que lo tenía de espaldas no podía ver quién era, aunque lo sabía perfectamente._

_._

_De cuclillas, se acercó con la gracia de un felino asta quedar frente al sujeto que descansaba en el sofá._

_Intentó que la imagen de su padre borracho, con la baba colgándole y rodeado de botellas de cerveza no le afectara tanto como la primera vez que lo vio así, pero para ella, verlo en ese estado le resultó tan traumatizante y espantoso como siempre._

_._

_Negó con la cabeza de un lado a otro, decepcionada, muchas veces le expresó a su padre lo que opinaba sobre aquello; y cada vez que lo hacía este le respondía: "Me importa una mierda lo que una malparida como tú piense", y seguido de eso le regalaba una cachetada._

_._

_Con el tiempo logró superarlo y aprender a vivir con ello, aunque eso no quitaba que seguía intentando ayudarlo, ocultándole las botellas de cerveza y sake, después de todo, era su padre, y tenía que aceptarlo tal y como era, por muy mal que éste le hiciera._

_._

_Se acercó hasta un armario, lo abrió y luego sacó una brazada con la cual cubrió el cuerpo del hombre. Dio un respingo cuando éste se removió, acurrucándose. Suspiró aliviada, y lo miró detenidamente, su incipiente barba, su gran mentón, muy varonil, su cabello levemente ondulado de color castaño y debajo de los parpados unos hermosos ojos jade iguales a los de ella, solo que un poco más opacos._

_Decidió dejar de perder tiempo y se dirigió hasta la cocina para prepararse el desayuno._

_Miró el reloj de pared de la cocina y al ver lo tarde que se le hizo tragó su desayuno ahogándose con éste en el proceso, y luego de tomar sus cosas, se miró en un pequeño espejo que había en la sala, se arregló un poco su flequillo y se colocó un poco de rimel en los ojos, lo suficiente como para que pareciera natural; tenía que dar una buena impresión. ¡Hoy era su primer día de clases en el Instituto Konoha! Pensó feliz._

_._

_Sonriendo, salió de la casa, y corrió hasta la parada, para luego subir al autobús._

_._

_Cuando llegó, su primera impresión fue: magnifico, y por qué no también muy ostentoso. Se notaba a leguas que no cualquiera podía entrar allí._

_._

_Caminaba un tanto apresurada, intentando apreciar todo lo que podía, aquella escuela era tan grande que podría perderse._

_._

_El timbre del inicio de clases la hizo reaccionar. ¡Rayos! Estaba llegando tarde, y aún debía pasar por la dirección a buscar los horarios. Suspiró, mientras tomaba carrera para llegar a la dirección._

_No supo como demonios hizo para encontrarla pero el punto es que lo hizo, se enderezó y acomodó su uniforme; es decir, en pocos minutos iba a estar frente a un hombre muy importante. Pensó nerviosa._

_Llamó a la puerta y un hombre de mediana estatura, cabello grisáceo y lentes le abrió, por lo que pudo ver en carné que tenía colgando del bolsillo del chaleco su nombre era Kabuto._

_-"¿Qué quieres?"- preguntó mordaz._

_Sakura abrió los ojos ante la agresión del peligris. Una arruga se formó en su amplia frente.-"Vengo a buscar mis horarios, soy la alumna becada, Sakura Haruno."-_

_._

_-"Ah, Haruno, si ya sé, pasa."-le dijo.-"El director esta en la puerta de allí en frente."-_

_._

_Asintió con la cabeza y marchó hasta donde el maleducado del peligris le indicó. Tocó la puerta y una voz un tanto lúgubre le ordenó que pasara._

_._

_La primera impresión de Sakura de aquel hombre era… espeluznante, no le inspiraba confianza. Intentó reprimir una mueca._

_._

_-"Señorita Haruno"-murmuró arrastrando sus palabras, parecía el siseo de una serpiente.-"Es un honor tenerla aquí presente, Mi nombre es Orochimaru; y dígame… ¿Qué le pareció la escuela?"-_

_._

_-"Mm"-emitió, el hombre arqueó una ceja.-"Ah… superó mis expectativas, es bastante asombroso… y grande. Temo no poder saber donde estoy."-_

_Escuchó la risa de Orochimaru, le pareció la risa de un verdugo al condenar a una persona. Tembló de solo pensarlo._

_-"Me encargaré de que eso no suceda, le asignare a alguien que te guíe por el Instituto. Toma, aquí están tus horarios, vamos."- le ordenó, mientras de paraba de su gran silla hasta pasar de ella y salir por la puerta._

_._

_Ella lo siguió, cohibida, no notó hacia donde la llevaba hasta que se paró frente a una puerta decía "5-a"._

_Lo vio entrar y de repente todo el murmullo que se oía desde afuera calló, no logró escuchar muy bien lo que estaba hablando hasta que mencionó su nombre y seguido de un "adelante" ingresó al aula._

_Todos la miraron de arriba abajo, evaluándola. Sus mejillas de tornaron rosas, su respiración de volvió irregular, y se encorvó levemente; no le gustaba ser el centro de atención._

_Por el rabillo del ojo observó a sus compañeros, primero se fijó en un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos perlas, serio. Luego en una rubia de coleta que se situaba al lado de él, de mirada azulada, y parecía muy concentrada en mirarse las uñas. Pasó su mirada en una pelirroja de mirada soberbia y cabello rojizo. La boca de ésta última se deformó en una mueca de asco, noto que miraba su cabello con rareza. ¡Ey! Esa pelirroja estúpida estaba insinuando que su cabello era horrible. Pues debería verse a un espejo._

_._

_Pero… su mirada se detuvo en __**él**__,__tan…Oh Kami-sama, no se le ocurría ningún adjetivo para describirlo, pero solo logró encontrar uno que encajaba justo con lo que buscaba: Perfecto. Sí, eso era, él era perfecto; su musculoso y bien formado cuerpo, su tez blanca que desde allí podía notar lo suave que debía de ser al tacto, su rostro tallado a mano, hasta el mismo Adonis debía de sentir envidia por tal creación, su nariz recta, sus labios finos y carnosos, moreno y de penetrantes ojos negros._

_._

_Sintió como la mirada de éste la escaneaba, mirándola sin ocultar su interés, posándola en un principio por su cuerpo, y luego su rostro. Cuando se detuvo allí, ella bajo la mirada, auque por el rabillo del ojo vio como él le sonreía. _

_._

_¡Le sonrió!, pensó feliz, pero ella no estaba conciente de lo que aquella sonrisa significaba, ella no sabía que ahora… era su nueva presa._

.

Se despertó abruptamente, con la respiración agitada; se llevó la mano a la cabeza, desordenándose los cabellos. Cerró los ojos, no supo por qué soñó aquello. Aquel recuerdo que debería ser grato, no era más que un vil tormento. El inicio de aquella pesadilla.

.

-"Ya era hora."- Oh no, por favor, él no, ¿Qué hacía ahí?

.

Tragó pesado.-"¿Q-que…?- calló, de repente todo fue tan claro como el agua. Recordó.

.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de ahogar el grito desgarrador que luchaba por salir. ¿Cómo pudo…? Maldito hipócrita.

.

Le dirigió una mirada que expresaba todo y a la vez nada, confusión, angustia, desolación, resentimiento, _dolor. _

Sentía que se le rasgaba el corazón, ¿Cómo podía estar allí parado como si nada hubiera pasado?

Él la miraba inescrutable, frío, como siempre.

.

-"Te dije que no vengas a la casa."-dijo, como si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si ella no hubiera estado allí.

.

Abrió los ojos como platos, y luego… explotó.

.

-"¿Es todo lo que me vas a decir?"-susurró, con la mirada baja. Estaba destruida.-"Maldito hijo de perra."

.

Sasuke se impresionó, ella nunca le habló en ese tono, ni mucho menos se dirigió a él de esa manera tan agresiva. Pero logró mantener su semblante serio. Aunque ella en ese momento parecía estar furiosa, podía ver la debilidad que había detrás de esa mirada de fiera.

.

Pero aún así, él era Sasuke Uchiha, y no permitiría que _nadie _le hablara en ese tono, mucho menos _ella_, tal vez… necesitaba darle una _lección_, para que supiera quién mandaba.

.

En menos de una fracción de segundo; Sakura estaba tirada sobre la cama y sobre ella, Sasuke.

.

Abrió grandemente los ojos, eso no se lo esperaba. Subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Sasuke y… _Oh, no debió haber hecho eso._

.

Los ojos de él estaban en llamas, aquellos posos negros de pronto le parecieron escarlatas, no sabía si por la ira de haberlo insultado o por _¿deseo?_ _No, imposible,_ se dijo. Sasuke jamás la deseo tan fervientemente ni la beso con las mismas ansias que como lo hacía con Karin. Tan solo pensar en ello logró que se le humedecieran los ojos. Se mordió el labio, para ahogar un sollozo; se sentía patética, y lo peor de todo, es que él la estaba viendo.

.

Sasuke se regocijaba del gozo que estaba sintiendo ante todo aquello. Ver a esa mujer que estaba bajo él, completamente a su merced, le hacía delirar, no supo porqué, ni tampoco le interesaba. Solo supo que cuando la vio morderse el labios de aquella manera tan provocativa, para sofocar un sollozo, y sus orbes se volvían cristalinos por el llanto acumulado; lo excitaron de sobremanera.

.

Como un animal deseoso por comer, se abalanzó sobre la boca de la pelirrosada.

Succionó su labio superior, luego se degustó con el inferior; mordisqueándolo, recorriéndolo con su lengua. Su boca devoró la de la muchacha como si no hubiera mañana, sin importarle que eso la estuviera matando. Sasuke le lamió la cara humedecida por el llanto, pasando su lengua por cada parte de su rostro, sus mejillas, la barbilla, luego el cuello, allí dejó un gran chupón que seguramente duraría mucho tiempo. Mordisqueó la suave piel de sus hombros, y paso la lengua desde allí hasta volver a llegar a la boca de la joven.

.

Poco a poco Sakura fue perdiendo fuerzas, se estaba olvidando que los mismos labios que besaban los suyos en ese momento; rato antes habían besado a otros más.

.

Recordar aquello, le hizo volver vagamente a la realidad; y removiéndose incómoda del lugar, intentó separarlo de ella, pero él tenía sus muñecas sujetadas con las manos, y con un muslo le abría las piernas, evitando que sus constantes patadas le hicieran efecto.

.

Sasuke, gruñó entre el beso, _demonios_, ninguna mujer se le había resistido antes, y Sakura no sería la excepción. Comenzó a mover las caderas, frotando su miembro erecto con la pelvis de la pelirrosada; la cual al sentir la fricción de sus cuerpos no pudo evitar emitir un gemido. Ella notó como Sasuke sonreía arrogante antes de meter su lengua en la pequeña cavidad de ella, luchando con la suya la cual intentaba poner resistencia, pero Sasuke fue más veloz, enredó sus lenguas en aquel fogoso beso que mostraba el poder que él ejercía sobre ella.

.

No quería rendirse, pero tampoco podía contra él. Nunca pudo. Sus besos la estaban volviendo loca, y le costaba un mundo resistírsele. Después de eso, ya nada importaba, todo se reducía a esto, a dejarse hacer; a ser su esclava.

.

Las habilidosas manos de él le fueron desabotonando los botones de la camisa que usaba ella como camisón. _Su_ camisa. Pero Sasuke no reparó el ello, solo vio forcejear con la prenda; hasta que la sacó y, para su placer, ella no llevaba sostén. Sonrió de lado, y la miró de pies a cabeza. Nunca creyó sentir deseo alguno por ese cuerpo flacuchento, pero no estaba tan mal, aún conservaba sus formas, su piel le seguía resultando apetitosa, incluso más que antes. Sus pechos no eran grandes, le cabían en la palma de la mano, quizás un poco menos, pero seguramente la pérdida de peso era la causante de que ella haya perdido un par de tallas. Las piernas de la muchacha eran esbeltas; si bien ella no era muy alta, era de piernas largas y torneadas. Pero lo que más le gustaba era el gran trasero de ésta, siempre fue abrumador el deseo que tenía de hundirse en ella por entre esas redondeadas y firmes nalgas.

.

Posó sus traviesos ojos en el rostro de la muchacha, y quedó completamente maravillado. La piel de su rostro estaba enrojecida por el sonrojo y el llanto, además de que brillaba a la luz de la luna por su saliva. Sus ojos, entrecerrados y oscurecidos de pasión, sus labios rojos e hinchados por los feroces besos. Se chupó los labios, impaciente, necesitaba cogérsela.

.

Sin más preámbulos, le arrancó las bragas y él se bajó los pantalones y el bóxer lo suficiente como para que gigantesco miembro quedara fuera.

.

¿Qué le era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Nuevamente se entregaría a ese monstruo? Al parecer sí, se dijo decepcionada, pero… por mucho que le costara admitirlo… lo estaba disfrutando más de lo que pudiera permitirse.

.

Con las manos le abrió las piernas y se hundió en ella, sonrió satisfecho al ver que no hubo dificultades ya que ella estaba muy húmeda.

.

Sakura dejó escapar un gemido ante la sorpresiva invasión, y a pesar de que estaba muy húmeda, no pudo reprimir una leve mueca de dolor ante la brusquedad del pelinegro; hace mucho tiempo que no tenían relaciones.

.

El morocho _no esperó_ hasta que ella se acostumbrara, inmediatamente comenzó la embestirla salvajemente, subiendo y bajando, contrayendo las nalgas para luego hundirse tan profundo como pudo. No le importó en lo más mínimo... que quizás, con ello, la estaba lastimando, y no _solo_ físicamente.

-"¡Ahh…!"-la oyó gemir. - "S-sas-ke… ¡Sasu-ke!"-dijo entre el dolor y el placer.

.

Gruñó, volvió a salir; miró en el rostro de la pelirrosada la insatisfacción que sentía por dejar de embestirla.

Y se acercó lo suficiente como para que sus agitadas respiraciones se mezclaran.

.

-"¿Me quieres dentro de ti? ¿Deseas que te haga _mía_?"-le susurró al oído, haciendo que su húmedo aliento chocara contra éste.

.

-"¡Ah! n-no... Sasuke-gimió al sentir la punta del miembro de Sasuke dentro de ella, luego la retiro e introdujo un dedo dentro de sus cavidad.-"_Oh por Dios_."-fue lo único que pudo articular en aquel remolino de sensaciones no creía que pudiera intentar negarlo por más tiempo. Sasuke era el único que lograba hacerla delirar, el único que le hizo probar de la lujuria, de la pasión. Siempre fue suya. Total y completamente suya. Y se odiaba por ello. Intentó moverse para apartarlo, pero nuevamente se lo impidió. Sintió como el introducía otro dedo, y luego otro, hasta que comenzó a hacer movimientos tan eróticos, que no pudo evitar rogar porque la hiciera suya.

Aferró sus manos a las sábanas blancas esparcidas por la cama.-"Sasu-ke-kun… ¡Ah!"-y luego tuvo un orgasmo.

.

Sakura vio como él se llevaba los dedos completamente cubiertos por sus fluidos y los lamía, uno por uno, deleitándose con el sabor. Tragó pesado, Kami-sama, la iba a volver loca.

Seguido de eso la besó, y ella pudo sentir en su boca su propio sabor y el de la saliva de Sasuke mezclándose con el de ella. Era tan delicioso.

Acto seguido, él rompió el beso para mirarla fijamente, sonrió de lado, _amaba_ tener el control.

.

Y sin que ella pudiera estar todavía conciente de lo que sucedía, la volvió a penetrar de una sola estocada. Ella gimió roncamente ante la invasión y envolvió con sus brazos el cuello del morocho; pudo notar lo tenso que estaban sus músculos por apoyar todo su peso en una mano, para no aplastarla, y la otra mano se posaba en su cadera, marcándole el ritmo del vaivén de sus cuerpos. Y ella enrolló sus piernas en la cintura de él.

.

-"Más-s ra- ¡Ah…! ¡Más rápido!"-le rogó, y Sasuke gustoso, aceptó, envistiéndola con más fervor, hundiéndose todo lo que podía. Cada vez más y más rápido. Sasuke sentía que pronto se vendría.

.

Y de repente… ambos llegaron, ella un par de embestidas antes que él. Tocaron el cielo con las manos.

.

Sakura se sentía _feliz, _pensando que aquellos momentos, eran prácticamente lo único bueno que compartía con Sasuke, cuando se hacían uno. Cosa que no pasaba muy seguido; odiaba que la usara, pero… lo amaba más de lo que alguien podía llegar a permitirse. Su cordura se iba por la borda cada vez que la besaba, que la acariciaba.

Pero, tarde o temprano, la cordura siempre llegaba, pero le temía, porque le hacía volver a la realidad, a su triste realidad.

.

Pero ahora, solo quería disfrutar de esos momentos en los que él, exhausto, se recostaba sobre ella, con su pecho perlado por el sudor, chocando con el suyo por la agitada respiración; todavía dentro de ella.

.

Antes de rendirse completamente al cansancio, sintió como él la tomaba por las caderas y la volteaba, quedando ella sobre él, completamente dormida.

Su única duda era… ¿Cuánto tiempo podría seguir resistiendo esta tortura… solo por él?

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Creo que ha muchas les ha decepcionado esta actitud de Sakura : P

¿Pero que se le va a hacer? xD La verdad... véanlo como un motivo más para considerar que Sasuke es un completo bastardo y que Sakura es muy tonta xD Supongo que todas esperar que algo mejor le esté por pasar, pasará, créanme, pronto se viene lo mejor y el muy maldito lo va a sufrir ; )

¡Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno...no tengo excusa, la verdad tuve mis complicaiones, pero aparte de eso no sabía cómo seguir con la historia, obviamente no la voy a abandonar, a ninguna. Me estoy retarsando con la mayoría y se que les debo la conti de esta y las demás historias. Por ahora comencé con esta, ya que se me prendió el foquito y me interné en mi habitación en frente del monitor para traerles esto.

Es un poco fuerte, y la verda a mí, después de releerlo me dejó O.K. creo que les dará la misma sensac´´on. No sé, ustedes me dirán en sus reviews (si es que merezco uno T_T)

* * *

**..::The Boy is a Monster::..**

.

Capítulo 4

**Tocando fondo**

.

.

.

Estacionó su elegante vehículo a tan solo unos metros de la casa de su hermano, no entendía por qué Sasuke se había ido a mudar a una casa él solo. Bueno, en realidad sí lo sabía, era porque él quería estar más cerca de la universidad, no tener que escuchar a los alborotados sirvientes de la mansión donde anteriormente vivía con sus padres y, principalmente, para tener más _intimidad. _Sonrió levemente ante tal pensamiento, con un aire pícaro, provocando que las dos mujeres que pasaban cerca de él exhalaran de golpe todo el aire que estaban conteniendo desde que lo vieron pasar. Era muy apuesto.

.

Caminaba con paso agraciado y cada poro de su piel desprendía autoridad, intimidando a cualquiera que lo viera; su imponente altura, su porte elegante, le hacían sobresalir entre los demás y hacían notar que él no era igual a ellos. Llevaba puesto una camisa de un color gris-azulada con finas líneas de color azul oscuro; un pantalón de vestir color negro, y unos zapatos de igual color. Su brillante y lacio cabello recogido en una simple colita baja, que ataba su abundante melena color azabache. Tenía en su cara una expresión neutra, como si lo que pasara a su alrededor le fuera irrelevante, pero sus ojos lo veían todo. Él sabía lo que pasó, lo que pasa y lo que pasará con respecto a su entorno, nada se le escaba de las manos. Siempre se caracterizó por poseer una astucia innata y un gran coeficiente intelectual, siempre fue elocuente, siempre sabía lo que había que decir y cuándo había que decirlo. Él lo sabía _todo._

.

Pero cuando sacó una copia de las llaves de la casa de Sasuke y abrió la puerta, _nada_ lo preparó para lo que vió.

.

Una mujer… bueno, una muchacha. Calculaba que de la misma edad que su hermano. No tuvo tiempo de analizarla mucho más. Lo que principalmente le llamó la atención era que esa muchacha estaba a punto de cometer un atentado contra ella misma.

.

-"¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?"-su estridente voz hizo eco en toda la casa, sacando a Sakura de su transe y provocando que la navaja que tenía en su mano cayera al suelo. Miró entre sorprendida y asustada a quien había interrumpido en una situación (según ella) muy bochornosa.

.

Itachi seguía incrédulo, quería morirse, ella quería morir. ¿Quién era esa chica y porqué estaba a punto de suicidarse en el living de su hermano? No lo sabía, _eso_ **no** lo sabía.

.

Sakura permanecía en un estado de estupefacción total, si no fuera porque su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su agitaba respiración, parecería de piedra. No podía moverse. La atraparon en el momento justo, antes de cometer la peor locura de su vida. _Dios… _casi se quita la vida por culpa de ese **maldito**.

.

Esa mañana, cuando despertó, Sasuke no estaba. _Igual que siempre… _había pensado. Pero luego, su cabeza comenzó a palpitar y le dolió, como cada vez que recordaba algo _doloroso. _Y lloró, lloró incluso más de lo que alguna vez lo había hecho. Ella no se merecía eso. Le había dado todo, cambió su estilo de vida, su forma de ser y le dio todo el cariño y amor que pudo. Pero a él no le importó. Cada lágrima derramada servía para inflar su ego y para que sepa que nunca iba a ser importante en su vida. Ella no era muy diferente a lo que era una simple puta. Porque así se sentía, como una _**puta. **_

Entró a bañarse y se refregó el cuerpo tantas veces como pudo, hasta el punto de lastimarse, solo porque aún lo sentía en su piel. Sentía sus besos ardientes y sus grandes y escurridizas manos tocándola por todos lados, de la misma manera que lo hizo con Karin y con quién sabe cuantas más. No lo soportó. Una parte de su cerebro dejó de funcionar. Y cuando menos se dio cuenta, terminó recostada contra el sillón en el living y con una navaja en la mano.

.

No fue consciente de lo que hacía, no tenía ni idea. Solo sabía que quería que eso acabara de una buena vez, no podía seguir permitiendo que Sasuke la lastimara más de lo que ya lo hizo. Y buscó la solución más _**rápida**_ a todos sus problemas. Si no hubiera sido por ese sujeto ella ya estaría en el suelo muriéndose desangrada.

.

Ahogó una exclamación cuando él entró por la puerta y le gritó, soltó la navaja por el susto y lo miró por largo tiempo.

.

Por un momento creyó que era Sasuke, que él había ido a rescatarla. Pero no; no fue así, él nunca haría eso. Sasuke nunca sería su _**príncipe azul**_ ni su salvador, él le gustaba el papel de **verdugo.**

.

La persona que tenía frente a ella, si bien era muy parecida a Sasuke, sabía _diferenciarlos_ perfectamente.

.

Ese individuo era más alto que Sasuke, y eso era decir mucho; su contextura física era mucho más maciza; más corpulento. Se notaba a través de la fina tela de su camisa sus bien marcados músculos. Tenía el cabello mucho más largo y dócil que el de Sasuke, además el suyo poseía un tinte levemente azulado y el de ese tipo era de un negro intenso, completamente oscuro, al igual que sus ojos. Pero en eso no eran tan diferentes, Sasuke tenía el mismo color de ojos, pero de un negro tal vez un poco más fuerte, además de la palidez de su rostro, era extremadamente blanco, y dos grandes ojeras le surcaban la cara cerca de su nariz, hasta los elevados pómulos. Lo que _sí_ era **muy** diferente a Sasuke, era su mirada. Sasuke tenía una mirada _alterna_ y _tan_ arrogante que te hacían sentir _inferior_ a **él**, te _denigraban_ y te penetraban profundamente en lo más hondo de tu ser. Pero en cambio, la mirada de ese hombre era un _poco_ más suave, como más pasivo, muy enigmático, misterioso, no podía ver nada en ellos, por un momento mostró algo de incredulidad ante la situación, pero inmediatamente se recompuso y volvió a un estado aparentemente imperturbable, pero se le notaba un poco tenso.

.

-"Y-yo…"-no pudo articular palabra; porque el llanto le impidió hablar. Cayó de rodillas al suelo comenzó a golpear con los puños el piso, impotente, frustrada, _decepcionada de sí misma._ No le interesaba lo que ese sujeto pensara de ella, seguramente la creería una loca. No era para menos, la encontró en a punto de matarse y ahora lloraba como una histérica en el piso.

.

No entendía. Ella siempre fue sana, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que alguna vez fuera a terminar así y todo por culpa de un hombre. ¡Todo era culpa de Sasuke!

.

Se cubrió con las manos el rostro, como un acto reflejo para ocultar su vergüenza de aquel desconocido.

.

Estaba encorvada en una posición muy parecida a la de un feto, se abrazaba a sí misma, brindándose algo de calor. Cuando salió de bañarse solo se colocó su ropa interior y una de sus camisas; no la de Sasuke, porque ya no quería sentir su olor pregnado en la prenda. Así que se puso una camisa que ni siquiera le cubría el trasero.

.

De repente la invadió algo cálido, se sintió rodeada de una enorme paz. No… eso era una simple sensación, algo a estaba rodeando y la estrechaba contra sí. Levantó un poco a vista, y aunque no pudo ver bien a causa de las lágrimas, pudo reconocer la inmensa figura del desconocido. Se sorprendió un poco, pero luego se entristeció, debía darle mucha lástima. Pero no le importó. Se acurrucó en el pecho del hombre y entrujó la camisa entre sus dedos, llenándola de lágrimas. Solo quería eso. Alguien que la contuviera, que no le preguntara porqué. Que solo sea una presencia que la acompañara en su dolor silenciosamente. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

.

Itachi no sabía qué lo llevó a hacer eso, no fue lástima, _él no sentía lástima_, tampoco compasión ni ningún otro sentimiento parecido. Él solo quería ayudarla, algo no muy propio en su persona, no es que fuera _malo,_ solo que no acostumbraba a regalar abrazos a todo el mundo. Ni siquiera abrazaba a su madre. Pero la _situación_ lo ameritaba.

.

Ignoraba cuánto tiempo habían estado así. La escuchó llorar amargamente sobre su pecho durante mucho tiempo y aunque se le hizo muy extraño e irreal… le gustó. Le gustó tenerla entre sus brazos, acurrucada en su pecho y susurrándole cosas de las que realmente no estaba consciente de haberlas dicho. Se sorprendió a sí mismo acariciándole su extravagante melena rosada. Un color muy raro, pensó. Pero no se le hizo desagradable, no era de lo más normal pero a ella le quedaba bien, y tenía un olor muy agradable. No le prestó mucha atención a cómo iba vestida hasta que la sintió dormida y tuvo que llevarla hasta la alcoba.

.

De momento, ahora que ella no lloraba y permanecía en el mundo de los sueños, se puso a analizar la situación, como lo hacía con todo.

.

La pelirrosa estaba en la casa de su hermano y con muy poca ropa. No le costó mucho entenderlo, lo que sí no entendió fue porqué le disgustó tanto pensar que ella sea una de las muchas amantes de su hermano. A él le importaba un comino que Sasuke se revolcara con media población femenina, era su vida y podía hacer lo que quiera (mientras no se saliera de sus límites). Pero esa chica no parecía una… una ramera, de hecho, le pareció todo lo contrario, tenía muy en claro que las apariencias engañan, aunque nunca antes una mujer había hecho tal cosa por su otouto, ya que normalmente si este las trataba mal ellas seguía insistiendo o no les importaba que las usara. La muchacha parecía muy sufrida. Conocía la manera en la que Sasuke trataba a las mujeres y ella seguramente no era la excepción, la única diferencia es que tal vez no estaba hecha para ese tipo de relaciones como las que mantenía Sasuke con otras. _Tal vez… realmente lo quería._

.

Negó con la cabeza, intentando quitar esos pensamientos. Y la recostó con una delicadeza totalmente desconocida por él en la cama de Sasuke. Cuando iba a retirar las manos de su espalda, la muchacha abrió los ojos dejando a la vista unos enormes y hermosos ojos de color jade. Se quedó duro como roca.

.

-"N-no te vayas… _por favor_."-rogó, en un inaudible lamento.

.

Lo desconcertaba, desde que la vió, dejó de pensar con claridad, todas las ideas se amontonaban en su cabeza y luego desaparecían como por arte de magia. Ya no se sentía tan sabedor de todo lo que ocurría, lo había tomado por sorpresa, como pocas cosas en su vida lo hicieron. Y aunque lo frustraba, no por eso se negó a la petición de la ojijade.

.

Con mucha cautela, se recostó a un lado de la chica, pero manteniendo cierta distancia, la vio hacer un gesto muy gracioso, parecido al que hace una persona como cuando está disgustada. Y tomándolo por sorpresa (nuevamente) se acercó hasta que las distancias que había entre ellos se hizo inexistente. No había lujuria ni tampoco dobles intenciones en aquel acercamiento, solo quería sentir algo de calor contra su cuerpo, sentir que había alguien más allí con ella; y eso le pareció un gesto lo más inocente. Correspondió (de manera dudativa) aquella muestra de necesidad que tenía hacia su persona y la rodeó son una brazo, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

.

Y antes de que volviera a caer dormida, la vió sonreír.

* * *

Sasuke entró a su hogar de un portazo, estaba con un humor de perros. La zorra de Karin le tenía las pelotas llenas, estaba arto de esa mujer, no paró de fastidiarlo durante todo el día en la universidad y se la pasó vanagloriándose con que se habían acostado. No le molestaba lo que dijera, le importaba un comino, de hecho ya lo habían hecho anteriores veces. Pero estaba arto de todas las mujeres, principalmente Sakura. ¿Quién se había creído para desafiarlo de esa manera?

.

Pasada su frustración, sonrió, alterno. Mph… había conseguido lo que quería, le demostró _quién_ **mandaba**. Ella no era más que un simple objeto, no era más que un capricho.

.

Un flash le pasó por la mente, recordando porqué hacía lo que hacía. Y se regocijó de satisfacción al saber que cumplió su tarea de humillarla. De pisotearla en donde más le duele. Supo conocerla bien, y no le costó saber que ella era la típica niña tonta que creía en los _cuentos de hadas_ y los _príncipes azules. _Era tan infantil, tan inocente. Incluso a él le daba lástima que sea tan ingenua, que se confiara de todo el mundo y no pensara las cosas detenidamente. Ella era de las que "seguían al corazón" y por eso había terminado como estaba.

.

Cuando entró notó que algo no andaba bien. Sintió que había algo diferente en la atmosfera del lugar pero no sabía qué. Intrigado, comenzó a caminar por el living, dejó su mochila cerca del sofá y cuando fijó su vista es éste, notó que algo brillaba en el suelo. Se puso de cuclillas y lo tomó entre sus dedos. Era una navaja. ¿Qué hacía una navaja tirada en el piso? Seguramente la agarró Sakura, pero ella no era tan despistada como para dejar esas cosas por ahí. ¿Acaso…? No… era ridículo, si no el cuchillo estaría lleno de sangre al igual que el suelo. Pero no descartó la idea, porque aunque le resultaba algo inquietante, le parecía muy posible que Sakura haya querido acabar con su vida. La lastimaba, y mucho_, pero no era para __**tanto.**_

_._

Dejó la herramienta sobre la mesa que tenía a un lado y subió las escaleras, seguramente ella estaría en su habitación llorando o lamentándose, así que podría preguntarle.

.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta quedar frente a la puerta, cuando la abrió, sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas por la impresión que se llevó. Debía estar soñando.

.

Frente a él estaba Sakura, durmiendo, y con rastros de lágrimas en su rostro, tal y como pensó que estaría, pero lo que lo desconcertó, fue que no estaba _sola. _A su lado, estaba Itachi, su hermano mayor, _abrazándola, _en la misma cama que **él **compartía con la ojijade.

.

Apretó los puños, sus dientes rechinaron de furia y todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando Itachi le miró a los ojos directamente sin inmutarse y la mano que reposaba sobre la cintura de Sakura afianzó su agarre, y mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba los cabellos de ella. Explotó.

.

-"¿Qué _mierda_ estás haciendo con **mi** _**mujer**_?"-siseó. Cuando Sakura, aún dormida, relajaba su pose e intentaba sentir a Itachi _aún_ **más** cerca de lo que ya estaban.

.

Pero sin duda, lo que más le molestó, fue lo que él le dijo.

.

-"Y tú… ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir comportándote como un crío?"-dijo en el mismo tono, su mirada se volvió dura.-" No te das cuentas de lo que le haces?"-

.

-"No sé quién te has creído para venir a decirme estas estupideces. No te interesa. Es mi problema, no el tuyo. Y Sácale tus mugrosas manos de encima antes de que te las corte."-no lo soportaba, ¿quién se creía? No solo estaba tocándola, sino que también la defendía.

.

-"No."-respondió simplemente.

.

-"¿No?"-dijo al borde de la historia.-"¡¿cómo que no? ¡Suéltala ahora mismo Itachi si no quieres que te mate!"-ese hijo de puta… lo estaba disfrutando, le gustaba verlo en ese estado, y no le quería seguirle la corriente, pero no podía controlarse. Él no tenía derecho a nada, tal vez Itachi sea el niño preferido, el prodigio, el que se quedaba con todo, la gloria, la fama, el amor se sus padres. Pero no a Sakura, ella era suya. Sólo de él. No permitiría que también le quitara eso. Se acercó hasta la cama dispuesto a llevársela a la fuerza si era necesario. Pero antes de llegar siquiera a un par de metros cerca de esta, escucharon un quejido. Dos pares de ojos negros dirigieron su vista la pelirrosa.

.

Sakura había despertado.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Emm ¿qué les pareció? a mí me dejó la pie de gallina :P Fue muy fuerte. ¡Itachi al rescate! Siii! ¿Qué es lo que pasará ahora que Sakura ha despertado y vez al misterioso hombre que la salvó y al amor de su vida discutiendo? ¿Cómo reaccionará Sasuke? ¿y qué es lo que hará Itachi?

Todo esto y más... ¡En el proximo capítulo! xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! **bueno.. subí la conti más rápido de lo normal, pero es porque apenas termine el capi numero 4 ya había comenzado con el 5. Así que hoy lo ví y lo tenía más o menos por la mitad, por lo que no me costó tanto seguir el resto. Es algo fuerte. Espero no se asusten, en sí, la historia ya **es** fuerte. Me alegro que les gustara el cap anterior, muchas quedaron encantadas con la participación de Itachi. Bueno... a ver qué me dicen ahora :)

* * *

**..::The boy is a Monster::..**

.

Capítulo 5

**Nadie va a tocarte**

.

.

.

_Era un hermoso día, todos los jóvenes charlaban animadamente en el gran parque del Instituto disfrutando los pocos minutos que tenían de receso._

_._

_Sasuke estaba levemente recostado en la corteza de un árbol, debajo de la sombra y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos._

_._

_Pensaba…en lo ardura que se estaba volviendo su vida, cada vez más y más responsabilidades. Jamás pudo jugar en el parque como lo hacían todos los niños. Jamás supo lo que era una muestra de afecto, su padre jamás se lo había dado, y toda su niñez estuvo bajo el cuidado de viejas y amargadas tutoras que solo querían volver más viejos y amargados a los demás._

_._

_Todas las personas que pasaban junto a él reían, se abrazaban y charlaban. ¿Por qué él no podía ser así?_

_._

_Fácil._

_._

_Porque ya no le importaba. _

_._

_Se burlaba de aquellos que decían ser más dichosos que él. Él lo tenía __**todo**__. Dinero, mujeres, inteligencia, entre muchas otras cosas que los demás solo pueden soñar con tener. Nada le faltaba. Y había aprendido a ser "feliz" con eso._

_._

_Todo aquel que lo veía sabía que llevaba un gran peso sobre los hombros, ser uno de los propietarios de Uchiha´s Corp. no era nada fácil. No era solo la más importante en Japón, sino también en todo el mundo. Lo habían criado para eso, para dirigir, para ser un gran hombre de negocios, al igual que su padre._

_._

_Su seño se frunció involuntariamente al pensar en él._

_._

_Su padre… No sabía si esa era la forma correcta de llamarlo, ya que él siempre les __**ordenaba **__que lo llamaran "señor" o "Fugaku-sama". Y esa orden lo incluía tanto a él como a todos._

_._

_Ah… claro, para todos, menos Itachi._

_._

_Para Fugaku era un orgullo cada vez que de la boca de Itachi salía la palabra "padre". Se sentía orgulloso de saberse el creador de semejante genio. No perdía oportunidad de alardearle al mundo lo buen hijo que era el __**mayor**__ de sus hijos._

_._

_¿Pero… y Sasuke?_

_._

_Eso es lo que preguntaban algunos, muchos ni se acordaban de él._

_._

_Cada vez que alguien preguntaba por él, Fugaku solo se encogía de hombros y hacía un gesto despectivo. Como restándole importancia._

_._

_Apretó los puños._

_._

_-"¡Hola Sasuke-san! ¿te parecería si-?"-no la dejó terminar su insinuación ya que le dirigió una gélida mirada y con la voz ronca de ira le dijo._

_._

_-"¿Quién mierda te crees que eres para hablarme así?-la chica abrió grande lo ojos y tembló… de miedo.-"largo."-siseó. La muchacha acató la orden inmediatamente y salió llorando. Cosa que muy poco le importó. No se acordaba de su nombre, pero esos pechos eran imposibles de olvidar, era una de las tantas que pasaron a formar parte de su colección de juguetes. Pero como todo niño, se aburría de ellos. Quería algo nuevo, algo exótico, algo que jamás probó._

_._

_-"Esa no es manera de tratar a una dama."-le regañó de manera juguetona una voz a sus espaldas._

_._

_-"No molestes… Itachi."-contestó, seco. El semblante del mayor cambió drásticamente._

_._

_-"Fugaku dice que debes venir a la reunión que dará en la noche. Quiere que esté presente __**toda**__ la familia."-recalcó._

_._

_-"¿Y solo viniste para eso? ¿No pudiste llamarme?"-le dijo irritado, no soportaba su presencia. Itachi bufó._

_._

_-"Claro que lo hice, pero serviría de algo que contestaras mis llamadas."-le contestó mientras entrecerraba los ojos._

_._

_-"Mph"-musitó, intentando restarle importancia, pero por dentro estaba que ardía de furia._

_._

_Vio como Itachi se acomodaba el cabello para atrás, como lo hacía cuando algo lo molestaba, y en el momento que creyó que ya estaba dispuesto a irse, se quedó quieto, mirando un punto fijo._

_._

_Volteó el rostro, muriéndose de curiosidad, para ver qué es lo que su hermano observaba tan embobado. _

_._

_Y la vio a **ella.**_

_._

_Con su larga melena rosada ondeando en el viento, caminaba con pasos distraídos y dando pequeños saltitos. Muy infantil a su parecer, pero parece que eso fue lo que a Itachi le atrajo más._

_._

_Movía los labios sin soltar una sola palabra, mientras que con ambas manos sostenía un libro de ciencias, estaba estudiando._

_._

_La miró detenidamente, buenas curvas, delgada, tenía un rostro precioso y… __nunca la había probado._

_._

_-"¿Q-quién… quién es ella?"-susurró Itachi, tan bajito que le costó escucharlo, pero lo hizo._

_._

_Ah… y la cereza del postre. A su hermano le gustaba._

_._

_Supo desde el primer momento en que ella posó sus ojos en él, en la primera hora de la clase, que no le era indiferente. Apenas lo vio había agachado la mirada y un intenso sonrojo surcó sus mejillas. Los chicos que pasaban a su lado la miraban lujuriosos y las mujeres le susurraban a sus espaldas y sonreían cuando ella volteaba a verlas, y la pelirrosa, tan idiota que era, les correspondía con una enorme y reluciente sonrisa. Era tan ingenua, tan inocente… tan sonriente. _

_._

_¿Qué la hacía sonreír? ¿Qué se burlaran de ella? ¿Qué los hombres la miraran descaradamente?_

_._

_¿Qué podía tener ella que él no?_

_._

_Ella era bonita, pero no era la mujer más hermosa que haya visto. Según su criterio, mínimamente tenía algo de cerebro, sino no tendría la beca; pero no era más inteligente que él._

_._

_Seguramente era una creída, debía pensar que era espacial solo por estar con los de su clase. Era una **Don Nadie **intentando ser **Alguien**. Era patética. Y por más ilógico que le pareciera, seguía sin saber porqué ella parecía más feliz que él._

_._

_Seguramente la ojijade se había dado cuenta de que la miraba, porque volteó a verlo y se quedó tiesa por unos segundos. Cuando pareció reaccionar, giró el rostro de manera brusca, ocultando su vergüenza._

_._

_Sonrió. _

_._

_Ella… definitivamente tenía que ser suya._

_._

_-"Itachi… ¿no tenías que irte?"-le preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa._

_._

_-"¿Mm?"-contestó distraído, cuando notó que Sasuke lo miraba con una ceja alzada, carraspeó.-"Sí, claro. Te veo en la noche, otouto."- lanzó una última mirada en dirección a la pelirrosa._

_._

_-"Nn."-contestó simplemente, pero no le prestó atención. Él seguía con la vista fija en la ojijade. _

_._

_Cuando supo que Itachi ya se había ido, caminó lentamente hasta donde ella estaba. Todos se abrían paso cuando él caminaba, con admiración, respeto… con miedo. _

_._

_Todos en la escuela sabían que no debían meterse con él, porque sino las consecuencias serían nefastas. La última persona que __**insinuó**__ algo que __no debía__ frente a él, en venganza se acostó con la novia de éste e hizo que lo trasladaran a una escuela en otro país. Él muy idiota se puso a llorar como un marrano._

_._

_Era cruel… pero así es la vida. Y a él la vida no lo había tratado muy bien. Entonces… ¿por qué él el debía tratar bien a los demás? ¿Qué habían hecho ellos por él?_

_._

_El punto era, que ellos sabían cuál era su lugar. Siempre por debajo de él. _

_._

_-"Mph."-musitó, cuando llegó al lado de la ojijade. Ella se volteó sorprendida y con la cara completamente roja. Esbozó una diminuta sonrisa. Oh como lo estaba disfrutando._

_._

_-"Etto… ¿s-se…"-carraspeó.-"¿Se te ofrece algo Sasuke?"-intentó sonar segura._

_._

_Vaya… era la primera vez que una mujer lo tuteaba sin conocerlo._

_._

_-"Sí… tu eres la nueva ¿me equivoco?"-ella negó con la cabeza.-"Em…"-_

_._

_-"Sakura, Sakura Haruno."-se presentó, un poco disgustada de que no se acordara de su nombre._

_._

_-"Sakura… sí. Los profesores me asignaron la tarea de ser tu tutor y enseñarte la escuela como es debido, ya que aún no conoces las instalaciones ni __**como**__ nos manejamos aquí."-lo último lo dijo de una forma que Sakura no comprendió muy bien. Tal vez con… ¿malicia? Bah, solo estaba alucinando. _

_._

_-"Mm… ¿de verdad? Creí que Kabuto-san lo haría… entonces hablaré con él y le diré que…"-no pudo continuar._

_._

_-"No"-le dijo algo irritado, si él le había dicho que lo haría, ella debería dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, incluso debería estar saltando en una pata al tener el honor de que él quien lo haga.-"Yo hablaré con él, descuida."-le dijo con falsa amabilidad. Ya se encargaría de hacer que el imbécil de Kabuto hiciera lo que __**él**__ quería. Después de todo, él era el __favorito__ del director._

_._

_-"H-hai."-dijo alto atontada, la ponía nerviosa pensar que estaría con Sasuke por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. La escuela era gigante, y Sasuke seguramente iba a tener __**mucho**__ que mostrarle.-"Arigatto."-y sonrió._

_._

_Esa sonrisa… esa maldita sonrisa lo ponía loco. No soportaba verla sonreír así. Si otra chica lo hubiera hecho, tal vez sonreiría, pero con perversión o lujuria; pero ella, lo hacía agradecida. _

_._

_Quería borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara… bueno, de eso se encargaría más tarde. Ahora pensaba en la cara que pondría su hermano cuando lo viera con la chica que le gustaba. Seguramente lo envidiaría. Sonrió internamente. Ya estaba cantando victoria. _

_._

_Ella desvió la mirada, y al sonar la campana se sobresaltó._

_._

_-"Etto… hasta pronto… Sasuke-kun."-en un principio pareció no ser consciente del término que usó, pero cuando lo hizo se puso roja como un tomate. Dio media vuelta y salió, prácticamente, corriendo._

_._

_Se quedó ahí de brazos cruzados, viéndola partir. Admirando la redondez de su trasero y como ella inconscientemente contornaba las caderas al andar. Era tan inocente._

_._

_Volvió a sonreír, él lo quería todo, su inocencia, su cuerpo, _sus sonrisas…

.

_Sacudió la cabeza ante ese último pensamiento. Tsk, ¿sus sonrisas? Eso era una mariconada. Caminó lentamente hacia el salón, completamente despreocupado, total nadie podía reprocharle nada; y si lo hacían, más tarde se las verían con él._

* * *

No sabía que lo llevó a recodar aquello, tal vez el hecho de ver a su hermano y a Sakura, juntos, lo hizo rememorar el porqué la quiso para él.

.

Sakura se frotó los ojos, he intentó reincorporarse, pero no pudo, estaba siendo fuertemente agarrada de la cintura.

.

Por un momento la alegría la inundó al imaginar que quien la sostenía era Sasuke, ya que jamás había despertado junto a él, siempre lo hacía sola. Cuando volteó a verlo, grande fue su sorpresa a encontrar a alguien _que __**no**__ era_ Sasuke.

.

La persona que tenía delante de ella, se encontraba a una distancia mínima, podía incluso sentir su respiración, era apuesto, no podía negarlo, pero no era Sasuke. Para ella, la única persona capaz de acelerar su corazón era él. Se puso tan tensa que se entumeció, nunca había estado tan cerca de otra persona del sexo opuesto, claro, a excepción de Uchiha menor; y eso la ponía mal, por muy bastardo que fuera nunca pudo imaginarse un futuro con otra persona que no sea él, el solo pensar que _algún día_, otra persona sea quien le haga el amor, quien la bese o quien la rodeé con sus brazos, le atemorizaba. Ella… ya se había hecho la idea de que le **pertenecía** _solo a __**él**_. Sasuke _**siempre**_ se lo hacía tener presente, nunca podía llevarle la contra. Si él le había dicho que le pertenecía, ella _dócilmente_ obedecía. Era una enferma.

.

Sintió otra presencia además de la de ellos dos, y el sonido de un gutural gruñido lo comprobó. Ella conocía ese sonido, y quién lo emitía, pero rogó internamente porque no fuera él.

.

Pues, **mala suerte**, sus súplicas _jamás_ son escuchadas.

.

Ahí estaba Sasuke, duro como piedra, echando fuego por los ojos y apretando los nudillos tan fuerte que se volvieron blancos. Tembló de miedo, cuando Sasuke se ponía así… era mejor no estar cerca, inconscientemente se acercó aún más al desconocido que tenía a su lado, realmente no quiso hacerlo, pero tenía miedo.

.

Los dientes de Sasuke chirriaron de furia, y no pudo contenerse más.

.

-"¡Aléjate de él!"-dijo mientras daba un par de pasos hacia adelante. Pero ella parecía no reaccionar, podía ver el horror reflejado en sus orbes, ella pudo haber experimentado muchos sentimientos mientras estuvo con él, pero jamás vio tanto terror en ella. Aunque siempre le gustó imponerse y que la gente le temiera, sabía que Sakura, aunque algunas veces se había asustado por sus maltratos, jamás le tuvo miedo.

.

Pero ahora sí.

.

Itachi lentamente se separó, posó sus grandes manos sobre las pequeñas y delicadas de ella, para poder desprenderlas del cuello de su camisa mientras tanto se reincorporaba. Pero Sakura no quería eso, no quería que la dejara sola y a merced de la furia del moreno. Por lo que intentó desesperadamente aferrase a él. Itachi entendió lo que sentía, pero Sasuke interpretó ese gesto como _algo_ **más**.

.

-"¡Maldita perra! ¡¿Acaso te atreves a meterme los cuernos con mi hermano? ¡Y en mi propia cama!"-Sakura se sorprendió ante esa declaración. ¿Hermanos? Con razón se parecían tanto. Itachi ya se había levantado y quiso acercase a Sasuke para poder calmarlo y arreglar el malentendido. Pero mientras Sakura asimilaba la información no vio como Sasuke se acercaba fieramente hacia ella. Itachi intentó detenerlo, pero no contaba con que Sasuke lo golpeara. Cayó al suelo, aturdido. Sasuke jamás lo había golpeado, solo se insultaban el uno al otro, pero nunca pasó de eso.

.

Cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, alzó su mano y tomó _**mucho**_ impulso para hacerlo. Itachi se paró inmediatamente, pero no pudo evitar lo que estaba por ocurrir, no fue tan rápido.

.

-"No eres más que una _puta_ barata, aprenderás a no meterte conmigo."-

.

-"¡Sasuke! **¡No!**"-gritó el morocho.

_._

**¡Plaf!**

.

Fue todo lo que se escuchó en la habitación. El golpe sonó como eco por todo el lugar.

.

Itachi abrió los ojos como platos. Lo hizo… realmente lo había hecho.

.

Sasuke estaba en las mismas condiciones que su hermano. Nunca había golpeado a una mujer, y había sido demasiado bruto.

.

Sakura estaba en el piso, le golpeó tan fuerte que cayó de la cama. La cabeza le retumbaba, todo daba vueltas, y pudo sentir un leve cosquilleo en la nariz, estaba sangrando.

.

-"A-ag"-fue todo lo que pudo decir, una, porque le costaba hablar, le dolía mucho; y dos, porque no quería creerlo, se _negaba_ a creerlo.

.

Sasuke… se había pasado del límite.

.

_Eso fue hace mucho…_ le susurró una voz en su cabeza.

.

Sí, pero… estaba vez era diferente. Antes solo la maltrataba verbalmente, usando crueles palabras para denigrarla. Pero la cosa ahora estaba pasando a mayores, Sasuke la agredía físicamente. Lo observó a los ojos, desde el piso, y pudo ver algo de conmoción en su mirar. Aunque drásticamente, cuando sus ojos chocaron, su semblante se volvió nuevamente serio, como dejándole en claro que **no** se retractaba por lo que hizo.

.

Poco a poco, la imagen de Sasuke se iba distorsionando. Su cabello se volvía **castaño** y más **corto**, su estatura **aumentaba **un par de centímetros. Su piel, siempre **pálida **y **brillante**, a sus ojos se volvía **bronceada**, sus orbes **oscuros**, en su mente se transformaban de un color tan **verde **como los suyos.

.

Pronto la imagen de Sasuke… se transformó en la de **su padre**.

.

_Era de noche, no solía llegar a esa hora, pero había estado en casa de Sasuke, por lo que no tomó en cuenta el horario, cada vez que estaba a su lado, perdía incluso el sentido del tiempo. _

_._

_Entró con pasos sigilosos, intentando no hacer ni el menor ruido, no creía tener la mala suerte de que __**él**__ estuviera en casa. Era viernes, y siempre se iba con unos amigos a tomar hasta perder la conciencia. _

_._

_Cerró lentamente la puerta, cuando volteó, se encontró con la mirada furiosa de su padre. Él estaba parado en medio de la sala, con una botella de whisky en la mano, y la otra la tenía hecha un puño. _

_._

_-"¿Sabes la hora que es?"-dijo con la voz ronca, se notaba que se estaba conteniendo._

_._

_-"O-otou-san yo-..."-_

_._

_-"¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!"-gritó iracundo, mientras tiraba el vaso contra la pared, muy cerca de ella, este, al momento del impacto, se rompió en miles de pedacitos, y algunos de ellos se incrustaron en la tierna piel de su brazo. Hizo una mueca de dolor y soltó un quejido audible._

_._

_-"Satsuki no quise…"-la interrumpió._

_._

_-"¡Basta! No quiero explicaciones baratas, sé muy bien de dónde vienes."-sonrió malicioso.-"Estabas con él… ¿cierto?"-Sakura abrió grande los ojos.-"te estabas revolcando con él ¡¿no es cierto? __**¡No eres más que una puta barata!"**__-sollozó. Eran palabras tan crueles… le dolía que le dijera eso más de lo que le dolían los golpes, no tenía porque juzgarla así. No tenía porqué._

_._

_Satsuki se acercó como un loco hacia ella y le pegó tan duro que arremetió contra la pared su pequeño y débil cuerpo, provocando que callera al piso en donde aún estaban los pedazos del cristal rotos, gritó de dolor, pequeños fragmentos se habían clavaron en su espalda. Pero a él no le importó. La tomó por el cabello y la arrastró por el piso, manchándolo de sangre. Ella pataleaba, chillaba, pero con eso solo lograba que él ejerciera más presión en su agarre. La arrastró escaleras arriba, y lo último que se escuchó fue el portazo que su padre le dio a la puerta._

_._

_Esa noche... jamás olvidaría la golpiza que recibió esa noche._

_._

-"¡No!"-dio un grito tan desgarrador que asustó a los hermanos.-"¡Otra vez no!"-sollozó, las lágrimas caían como cascada por sus mejillas, provocándole un insoportable comezón en los ojos, su cachete le ardía y podía sentir cómo se inflamaba a causa del golpe.

.

_Son tal para cual._

_._

La irritante voz de la razón que desde siempre le quiso hacer entender que ella y Sasuke no tenían futuro, ahora se escuchaba más fuerte, como si le estuviera gritando al oído. Siempre intentó acallarla, cada vez que su padre le pegada, cuando volvía de estar con Sasuke, a ella no le importaba; se justificaba diciendo que por estar con él, la golpiza no sería en vano, que valía la pena. Haría todo cuanto pudiera por estar con el moreno.

.

Pero luego…descubrió que tal vez, estar con Sasuke no era tan gratificante como al principio. Su fantasía se derribó como un castillo de naipes, a medida que conoció la verdadera personalidad del ojinegro. Llevaban juntos no más de siete meses. El primero, sirvió para conocerse, para _engañarla; _para hacerle creer que él era el _hombre perfecto._ Aunque se mostraba algo reacia a las relaciones íntimas, por el hecho de que lo consideraba algo de suma importancia, no pudo evitar entregarle su virginidad a Sasuke. Se lo había ganado; o eso fue lo que creyó. Eso sucedió al segundo mes. Al tercero, él se comportaba de una manera muy distante, ya no le decía palabras cariñosas ni buscaba su contacto tan desesperadamente como lo hacía los primeros días después de que intimaron. Al cuarto mes, su mundo cambió radicalmente. Sasuke comenzó a tratarla mal, la insultaba, la despreciaba. _**Despreciaba su amor**_, alegando que era una estúpida por creer en fantasías, por pensar que ella tenía una chance con él. El resto… fue una **tortura**. No solo Sasuke la maltrataba, si no también todos los del Instituto. La trataban como una puta, le decían que era _fácil_, y que había pasado a ser _una más _del montón. Lo soportó, con la esperanza de que Sasuke cambiara y desmintiera todas cosas que le decían.

.

Sasuke sí cambió.

.

_Para peor. _Dijo con sarcasmo la misma voz que venía escuchando hace ya varios minutos.

.

Todo su mundo se le vino abajo. Su situación le parecía inverosímil. E intentó, en vano, que su vida volvieran a ser como antes. Cuanto más se empeñaba en ello, todo parecía empeorar. Así que dejó que las cosas siguieran su curso, sin tomar en cuenta lo que fuera a ser de ella. Se descuidó. Perdió su amor propio y se dejó usar como un trapo.

.

Porque lo amaba…

.

¡Maldición! ¡Lo amaba!

.

Se retorció en el suelo. El dolor del golpe pasó a un segundo plano, y su mente se desconectó por completo de lo que pasaba en su entorno.

.

Solo podía pensar que… no había vuelta atrás. Que si antes… cabía la _pequeña_ posibilidad de perdonar a Sasuke por todo lo que le había hecho… **ahora ya no la había**.

.

No se percató de cuándo unos brazos la rodearon y la apretaron contra un duro pecho. No supo que fue Itachi quién lo hizo ni tampoco supo si Sasuke hizo _algo_ para impedirlo. Escuchó gritos. Insultos, entre otras cosas. Por último, cuando intentó enfocar su vista en alguno de los presentes. Inmediatamente su vista viajó por toda la habitación hasta que halló a su objetivo. Abrió los ojos, levemente sorprendida.

.

Sasuke en el piso, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano el hilillo de sangre que salía del labio partido. Miraba ceñudo a quien la cargaba, y solo alcanzó a ver la mirada de odio que éste le dirigió cuando Itachi se la llevó en brazos fuera de la habitación y luego, de la casa. Supo en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron por última vez, que ya no había vuelta atrás. Todo estaba perdido.

.

Se acomodó mejor entre los brazos del ojinegro, y se permitió recargar su cabeza en el antebrazo de éste, echándola hacia atrás, ida. Itachi pareció notar que ella no reaccionaba a ninguna de las señales que él hacía para despabilarla. Así que optó por dejarla en ese estado. Ya no podía hacer mucho más por ella.

.

Bueno… tal vez… aún había algo que podía hacer.

* * *

Golpeó el piso con el puño, ocasionando que éste palpitara debido a la fuerza que usó. Se miró la mano. Esa era la misma mano que utilizó cuando le pegó a Sakura. No solo le ardía por el golpe que acababa de dar, sino también por el que le dio a Sakura, le pegó tan fuerte que incluso a él le dolió, literalmente.

.

Se sentía patético.

.

¿Qué sucedía con él?

.

Jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de golpear alguno de los dos; jamás. Nunca lo había hecho, y creyó que nunca llegaría a ese extremo.

.

Siempre supo contralar sus impulsos. Pero cuando vio a su hermano abrazar a la pelirrosa de manera posesiva, algo dentro de él explotó. No porque ella le importara, sino porque Sakura era de su propiedad. Nadie tocaba sus cosas. Mucho menos su hermano.

.

Eso… era lo que hacía a Sakura tan especial, que jamás le perteneció a su hermano.

.

Muchas cosas… fueron las que tuvo que compartir con él. Nunca tuvo algo que fuera suyo, solo suyo. Y si alguna vez lo tuvo, antes debió pertenecerle a Itachi.

.

¿Dinero?

.

Itachi, al igual que él, tenía por montones.

.

¿Inteligencia?

.

Puf, le sobraba.

.

¿Habilidad?

.

También.

.

¿Mujeres?

.

Cualquier mujer que hay estado con él, fácilmente podían olvidarlo cuando estaban con Itachi. Su hermano era tan codiciado como él. Y le ponía los pelos de punta que todas las mujeres que caían ante su encanto, también podían hacerlo al de Itachi.

.

Pero ahí estaba ella.

.

Sakura era tan pura y casta que hizo que su ego se inflara por los aires cuando ella se entregó a él. Sakura, por él, pondría las manos en el fuego si era necesario.

.

Sabía que ella jamás se despegaría de su lado por voluntad propia, él se había encargado de que jamás en su vida pudiera borrar su nombre ni de su cuerpo ni de su mente. Lo llevaba grabado en la piel como si fuera fuego. Todo en ella le pertenecía, y se lo había entregado por voluntad propia.

.

Lo había conseguido, le había arrebatado su pureza, su inocencia, su _**sonrisa**_…

.

Esa sonrisa que desde un principio lo cautivó, de una manera descomedida e incontrolable. Al principio era un juego, **siempre** lo fue, pero luego el juego se fue tornando más _**peligroso**_, ella ya no le era _tan _indiferente, no solo quería su cuerpo, quería su alma. La quería toda para él. Incluso… su _**odiosas**_ sonrisas.

.

Pero… **_él _**siempre tenía que estar en el medio.

.

No le bastaba con tenerlo todo, si no que también la quería a **ella**. Por eso no se pudo controlar. Se volvió loco, la ira se propagaba como fuego por sus venas. Su mirada se ensombreció, al recordar cómo lo miro ella cuando se fue. En el último tiempo, siempre estaba con la mirada perdida. Pero ahora… solo veía… nada.

.

Creyó distinguir algo de anhelo, y una infinita amargura.

.

Finalmente se levantó. Irradiando determinación por cada poro de su piel.

.

Sabía que no la amaba, ni siquiera la apreciaba. De eso jamás. Pero la recuperaría. Ella volvería a su lado, tal como debía ser. Cuando la tuviera a su lado, le haría el amor… no, tendrían la mejor sesión de **sexo **de sus vidas. La haría retorcerse debajo de él, la haría gritar su nombre _tan _alto que se escucharía por toda la cuadra, le daría tan duro que no podría caminar por días.

.

Sí… ella volvería. Y cuando lo haga, él le daría una**_ lección_**.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Voy a decir lo mismo de siempre... intenso... ¿no? xD Al parecer, Sakura está entrando en razón. Principalmente puse muchos recuerdos, porque quería que supieran cómo inició todo y qué es de la vida de Sakura. Ahora las cosas se ponen mejor *¬* ¡Itachi-kun al rescate!

Sasuke sí que es un bastardo, pero aún así lo amo *O*

¡reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**Después de no-se-cuanto-tiempo, **volví a las andadas, estoy dando lo mejor de mi para poder hacer la continuación de cada una de mis historias. Me ha costado mucho hacer este, principalmente, porque no sabía del todo qué hacer con Sasuke y Sakura, es decir, a dónde va a parar su relación despues de todo lo que pasó. Y después de escribir casi tres veces un capítulo diferente, este fue el que más me gustó, espero que a ustedes también les guste y sinceramente lamento la tardanza.

* * *

**..::The boy is a Monster::..**

.

Capítulo 6

**Regálame una noche**

.

.

.

_Estaba recostado en el sofá, frente a la ventana, con la televisión encendida, mirando sin mirar realmente. El volumen del aparato estaba realmente bajo, por lo que el sonido que hacían las gotas de lluvia al chocar contra el vidrio era más fuerte. Dobló la cabeza en dirección a ventana, observando la lluvia golpetear con fuerza sobre ésta. El cielo estaba tan gris y oscuro como su estado de ánimo. Y la fuerza de la tormenta era tanta como su enojo. Frunció el ceño._

_._

_**Dos semanas.**_

_._

_Estuvo esperando dos semanas. Allí, sentado; solo. Esperando a que volviera. Tal y como siempre lo hacía._

_._

_Las agujas del reloj se movían de manera lenta y torturosa. El tiempo seguía transcurriendo… y ella no había vuelto._

_._

_De repente, en la oscuridad del living, un halo de luz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. _

_._

_Alguien tocó la puerta._

_._

_Se levantó del sofá, y caminó hacia la puerta, ni rápido, ni lento. Pero sí ansioso, excitado, y al mismo tiempo, peligrosamente tranquilo. Con pasos sigilosos, como los de una pantera, llegó al fin frente a la puerta y la abrió._

_._

_._

_._

_Sonrió perverso._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

-"No quiero"-

.

-"Con un demonio…"-renegó.-"Abre la boca."-ordenó.

.

-"Dije que no."-insistió tercamente.

.

Él frunció el ceño, impacientado. Ella lo miró retadora, sin titubear.

.

-"Si no lo haces, te lo meteré con mis propias manos, Sakura."-

.

-"¡Odio el brócoli!"-renegó infantilmente. Itachi tuvo que reprimir la sonrisita que quería esbozar al ver Sakura en el sofá, con las piernas sobre este y con los brazos cruzados, mientras hacía una mueca de asco al pensar en el (según ella) _odioso_ vegetal de dudosa precedencia. Porque decía que todo lo que era de color verde **obviamente** no estaba en buen estado.

.

Soltó todo el aire de golpe y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, al lado de Sakura. Ésta, visiblemente desconfiada, de acurrucó contra el respaldo, alejada lo mejor posible de él.

.

Itachi la miró de reojo, y ahora sí, sonrió.

.

-"Rayos… es peor de lo que pensaba. Tratar contigo cada vez se vuelve más difícil."-pensó en voz alta.

.

-"Pues entonces no lo hagas."-contestó con dolor.

.

Itachi se giró, y la encontró cabizbaja.

.

Volvió a suspirar, pero estaba vez, verdaderamente frustrado.

.

Habían hecho un gran progreso, pero no era mago. Solo había pasado una semana desde que se fue de la casa de su hermano y ella se volvió a instalar en el apartamento que su tía Tsunade le ayudaba a alquilar. Era pequeño, terriblemente pequeño. Al menos, si lo comparaba con los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrado.

.

Cuando salió de la casa de su hermano, no supo qué hacer con ella. La tenía laxa entre sus brazos, sin siquiera pestañar, y con la mejilla completamente hinchada.

.

Hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

.

La llevó a su casa.

.

Cuando abrió la puerta, el ama de llaves lo recibió con un grito de sorpresa al ver a la muchacha en sus brazos. No le dio tiempo a hablar. Subió rápidamente las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación. Una vez que la recostó en su cama, pidió a la mucama que trajera hielo y un cobertor, pues la chica, estaba prácticamente desnuda.

.

Allí la atendió, negándole a cualquiera la entrada a su habitación y decretó que quien mencionara algo sobre lo ocurrido a sus padres, se iría e patitas a la calle. Cuando ella retomó algo de conciencia, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar en dónde estaba. Y al hallarse en un lugar desconocido, logró articular patéticamente la dirección de su casa.

.

Renuente, luego de meditarlo detenidamente, pensó que eso era mejor que dejarla en su casa, aunque ella no estaba en las mejores condiciones de salir.

.

Trató de ser lo más discreto posible, pero dos mucamas lo encontraron llevándola en brazos hasta su coche y salir a toda prisa de allí.

.

La servidumbre no pudo contenerlo por mucho más y poco tiempo después, la bomba estalló.

.

Su madre se enteró, y por consecuencia, su padre. Habían tenido una fuerte discusión con Fugaku, quien estaba indignado porque su modelo de hijo hiciera algo tan escandaloso con una muchacha cualquiera. Le pidieron una explicación. No. Le _exigieron_ una explicación.

.

Silencio.

.

Sus padres esperaban, mientras él meditaba su respuesta.

.

-"¿Y?"-dijo su padre, con la voz aguda, como reprimiendo un grito. Una vena del cuello le sobresalía mientras que poco a poco su cara se volvía roja de rabia.

.

-"Es mi novia."-declaró. Y se fue dejando a sus padres con la palabra en la boca.

.

A partir de allí, no se tocaba el tema. Durante la cena, Fugaku abría la boca para intentar retomar la conversación, pero Mikoto le dirigía una mirada de advertencia y enseguida callaba.

.

_-"Si tiene algo para contarnos, tarde o temprano lo hará."-_

.

La comprensiva Mikoto lo aceptaba. No, no aceptaba que su hijo saliera con cualquier mujer, pero tampoco solía juzgar con crudeza a alguien, por ello; calló. Pero Fugaku era una historia aparte.

.

Logró actuar con normalidad el resto de los días, pero todos en la casa notaron su cambio.

.

Ya no hablaba con sus padres por temor a discutir sobre Sakura, aunque ellos en realidad, ni siquiera sabían su nombre. No cenaba con ellos porque sabía que durante la cena Fugaku aprovecharía para hablar. Y además, lo que más inquietaba a todos, eran las salidas que hacía a la tarde sin decir a dónde.

.

Algunas veces se excusó, dijo que eran salidas de estudio. Pero luego entendió que eso no sería creíble porque él siempre estudiaba solo. Y él no salía tantos días seguidos con sus amigos. Por lo que fue evidente lo que hacía, por más que él no lo dijera.

.

Ahora sí, Mikoto comenzó a preocuparse. Tenía miedo que la _novia _de su hijo lo estuviera llevando por mal camino.

.

Su padre notó esa inquietud, y por ende, él también comenzó a inquietarse.

.

-"Se nos está yendo de las manos, Mikoto."-le escuchó decir a Fugaku. Y siguió hablando, sin notar su precensia.-"hay que tomar medidas drásticas, hablar ya no es una opción."-sentenció. No esperó a que su mujer respondiera, él no cambiaría de parecer. Y Itachi sintió algo de remordimiento porque su familia no tenía la culpa de los errores de Sasuke.

.

Nunca notó que al intentar hacer algo bueno, solo empeoraba la situación; al tratar a Sakura como si fuera una _cosa _de la que había que hacerse cargo. Él, al ejercer su rol de hermano mayor, _debía _reparar los errores de Sasuke. _Como buen hermano_.

.

Después de un tenso silencio, se levantó. Miró a Sakura, quien seguía cabizbaja, no parecía tomarle mucha importancia a lo que sucediera a su alrededor. De hecho, casi nunca lo hacía. Y si lo pensaba bien, tampoco había hecho un gran avance.

.

Lo único que había cambiado desde ese día, era que ahora mínimamente, le hablaba. Y él, tontamente, lo tomó como algo bueno, sin considerar que la chica tal vez, solo lo hacía para ponerle fin a la conversación.

.

No la había consolado, en ningún momento lo hizo. Y eso tampoco era lo que Sakura buscaba. Solo estaba allí, manteniéndola. Evitando que cometiera _alguna_ locura.

.

Eso la irritaba.

.

La ponía en un estado completamente ido. No hablaba, no comía, y no dormía. Pero al menos, no lloraba, no cuando él estaba presente.

.

Itachi solo la controlaba. Se fijaba que comiera _algo_, para que no muriera de hambre. Se fijaba que se bañara, para estar limpia. Pero nada más.

.

Eso duró una semana.

.

Al otro día, Itachi no fue a su casa. Y ella tampoco esperaba recibirlo.

.

Se puso a pensar. No en Itachi, ni en Sasuke, ni en nadie más. Solo a pensar en… ella.

.

¿Qué clase de vida era esa?

.

Dejar que los días transcurrieran, sin tener noción del tiempo… dejar que su vida se marchitara frente a sus ojos… sin hacer nada al respecto.

.

Levemente despabilada, se levantó de la cama, abrió las cortinas, y a pesar de que la intensidad del Sol le hizo llorar después de muchos días sin verlo… sonrió… o al menos, lo intentó.

.

Se duchó, se vistió, y comió. Esta vez comió hasta el cansancio. Y agradeció que Itachi haya tenido a consideración de llenarle la despensa con bastante alimento, porque si no, no hubiera tenido qué comer.

.

Ordenó cuanto pudo. Lavó, planchó, barrió, pasó un trapo por todos lados, limpió muebles, hasta que sus músculos le pidieron un descanso. Luego de muchos días de no hacer nada, limpiar la casa resultó más exhaustivo de lo acostumbrado.

.

Miró la casa. Pequeña, insignificante… y solitaria. Pintada de colores cremosos y de amarillo mostaza. Tan soso. La deprimió un poco. Pensar que no tenía una casa propia como para poder hacer con ella lo que quería. Solo la alquilaba, y su tía debía ayudarla a pagarla.

.

Pensó en el dinero. Pensó… si después de tantos días, aún conservaba su empleo en el restaurante de ese viejo verde.

.

Llamó, y fue atendida por una mujer… preguntó si aún trabajaba allí. Y le dijeron que sí, pero que no se volviera a repetir. La única razón por la que no la echaron fue porque un joven había tenido la amabilidad de comunicarles que durante ese tiempo estuvo indispuesta y que no podía asistir a trabajar. Cortó la llamada.

.

Se recostó con pesadez sobre el sofá de una sola plaza y suspiró.

.

-"Itachi…"-murmuró.

.

Perecía cosa de los Uchiha eso de querer humillarla. Porque a pesar de que Itachi era de gran ayuda, se sentía humillada.

.

No hablaba con él, porque simplemente le daba vergüenza. No podía verle directamente a la cara después de que él la vio tan vulnerable, y le costaba hacerse la fuerte; a pesar de que durante todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos se mostró como si fuera un cadáver en vida.

.

Principalmente, aún no estaba lista para tratar con nadie.

.

Al día siguiente madrugó, y se alistó para salir a trabajar.

.

Hizo lo habitual, llegó, se puso el guardapolvo y comenzó a trabajar. No habló con nadie, como normalmente lo hacía. Logró tratar bien a la clientela, con el tiempo, había aprendido a poder expresar con su rostro lo que realmente no sentía. Hablaba lo justo y lo necesario: "¿Puedo tomar su orden?", "enseguida se lo traigo", "aquí está la cuenta". Y no decía más.

.

Su compañera lo notó. Se ofreció a ayudarla, le dijo que si lo necesitaba, podía irse y ella tomaría su turno.

.

En vez de agradecerle, le gritó. Se negó rudamente a aceptar la ayuda de alguien más. No podía soportar que a cualquier lado a donde vaya pareciera como si derrochara lástima. No quería comprensión, quería que la dejaran en paz. Que no le preguntaran por su estado de ánimo, porque sabía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar y largaría todas sus penas a quien tuviera cerca.

.

Eso duró casi una semana. Trabajaba hasta tarde para recuperar algo del tiempo que había perdido y no dormía mucho.

.

Casi ni comía, no porque no quisiera, como anteriormente lo hacía, si no porque no tenía tiempo.

.

Durante todo el tiempo que transcurrió lejos de _esa_ casa, no fue a la universidad. ¿Saben por qué?

.

Porque tenía miedo.

.

No quería verlo. Temía que algo malo fuera a pasarle, como siempre sucedía. Cada vez que estaba cerca de él no salía nada bueno.

.

No podía ni pronunciar su nombre sin que le dieran ganas de querer suicidarse.

.

Pero a la vez, no podía pensar en él sin recordar sus caricias, sus besos, cuando le hacía el amor. Trataba de pensar que a pesar de todo lo que pasó el aún la había mantenido a su lado. Creyó que fue por amor, pero luego recordaba…

.

_-"No eres más que una puta barata."-_

.

…Y el golpe.

.

Se tocó la mejilla, instintivamente. Y se frotó los ojos porque sentía cierto escozor en ellos.

.

No, definitivamente, Sasuke no era bueno para ella. O tal vez… ella no era buena para él. Pensó con tristeza.

.

¿Realmente no había sido buena para él?

.

¿Qué era lo que necesitaba? ¿Qué era lo que él quería?

.

Tal vez lo hubiera sabido si Sasuke fuera un poco más comunicativo. O si algo de todo lo que le dijo tiempo atrás no fueran más que solo mentiras.

.

-"Sasuke-kun…"-sollozó. Era demente extrañar tanto a una persona de la que seguramente jamás se espera recibir lo mismo que uno da. Ella nunca hizo más que darlo todo, esperando recibir algo. E inconscientemente… aún lo esperaba.

.

Pero… ¿Qué era lo que quería ella? ¿A él?

.

Por supuesto. Siempre.

.

Incluso, lo quería más que antes. Tenerlo tan lejos se había vuelto una tortura para ella. Dos semanas sin verlo se habían vuelto interminables.

.

Ella quería… que todo se solucionara. Que todo que quedara en el olvido. No, mejor dicho, estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo, más no a olvidar. Uno nunca puede hacer eso, por más que lo intente.

.

Porque los recuerdos quedan allí, latentes, como una herida abierta, al igual que los sentimientos… eso tampoco era algo que pudiera borrarse de la nada. Y dos semanas no eran suficientes para hacer que se olvidara de Sasuke. Ni dos semanas, tres meses, o diez años bastarían para ello. Lo amaba. Y la única diferencia que había ahora era que ya _no_ estaba ciega. Sabía perfectamente _cómo_ era Sasuke. Ahora… no esperaba que se transformara en un príncipe azul, ni tampoco estaba engañándose así misma diciendo estupideces como que tal vez la amó, pero que no se había dado cuenta. Estaba decidida.

.

Ella lo cambiaría.

.

No sería un gran cambio, pero estaba dispuesta a convertirlo en una mejor persona. Le permitiría amarla, si es que lo conseguía.

.

Ya había perdido mucho, no le quedaba nada más. Lo que cambiaria ahora es que ya no se resignaría a esperar sentada a que él cambiara de un día para el otro y viniera a declararle su amor. Ella haría un esfuerzo para que eso sucediera. Si bien creyó haberle dado todo su amor, quizás eso no era lo que Sasuke buscaba. Trataría de entenderlo mejor.

.

Sí. Se dijo con firmeza. Eso haría.

…

Viernes a la tarde, cuando llegó de trabajar, se enteró por su vecina, que un chico alto y moreno había entrado el jueves a su apartamento, por la mañana, mientras ella trabajaba.

.

Se había olvidado que Itachi había conseguido hacerse una llave sin su consentimiento. Durante la primera semana no lo notó. Es decir, sabía que estaba allí; pero no sabía cómo había entrado sin que ella le abriera. Y la verdad ni siquiera lo pensó mucho. Durante ese tiempo no pensó en absolutamente nada, se había cerrado completamente.

.

Pero ahora que lo meditaba mejor, debía exigirle que le diera la copia. Quería tener su privacidad.

.

En fin.

.

Contempló su imagen en el espejo. Decaída, flaca, y ojerosa. Sonrió sarcástica, seguro ese era el tipo de apariencia que Sasuke buscaba en una novia. Él era demasiado hermoso como para andar con una chica como ella, pensó pesimista. Pero no podía seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, tenía miedo que si tardara más tiempo en hacerlo, tal vez se arrepintiera.

.

Apagó la luz antes de salir por la puerta, y miró de reojo por la ventana, antes de cerrar, cómo en el cielo se amontonaban nubes grises cargadas de lluvia.

.

Cuando salió, una ventisca le azotó su pequeño y delicado cuerpo. Caminó dos cuadras hasta llegar a la parada del autobús y esperó treinta minutos a que llegara, cosa que nunca pasó. Estaba ansiosa, así que cuando una mujer en paraguas pasó por su lado y preguntó:

.

-"Disculpe…"-trató de llamar su atención, aunque creyó que no la había escuchado, porque su voz salió temblorosa, pero lo hizo. La mujer se volteó y la miró interrogante. Parecía apurada, no quería estar afuera con la lluvia.

.

Curioso… ni siquiera notó que había comenzado a lloviznar.

.

-"¿Sabe por qué esta línea se está retrasando tanto?"-preguntó con voz suave. El mismo que usaba para hablar con sus clientes.

.

La mujer la miró como si fuera estúpida, entonces respondió:

.

-"Están arreglando la calle principal, así que ya no pasa por aquí, al menos, no dentro de una semana."-

.

Vaya que era despistada, ni siquiera notó todas las máquinas y obreros que estaban trabajando a unas pocas cuadras en la calle.

.

Bufó y le agradeció a la mujer, quien no le contestó y enseguida se fue.

.

Tembló cuando grandes gotas de agua hicieron contacto bruscamente con su piel, y sumado con el viento la misma hizo que se le erizaran los pelos.

.

Se había puesto una simple remera blanca mangas tres cuarto y un pantalón de jean con unos zapatitos también de color blanco.

.

Sintió como su cabello comenzaba a enredarse a medida que el viento lo mecía. Así que decidió soltarlo para que no quedara peor, ya que siempre que lo tenía atado se le esponjaba y tardaba más en secarse.

.

Caminó. Cada paso le costaba enormemente, pero por cada uno que daba más eufórica se ponía por volver a verlo.

.

¿Cómo estará? ¿Qué fue de él durante este tiempo? ¿Había extrañado su fantasmática presencia en la casa? Rogaba que mínimamente se acordara de que existía.

.

Otro paso… y estornudó. Genial.

.

Se sobó la nariz y miró al frente. Agrandó los ojos cuando se encontró a sí misma frente a la casa de Sasuke.

.

Demonios… había llegado demasiado rápido.

.

Se removió incómoda cuando sintió la ropa húmeda contra su piel y la punta de su nariz fría, al igual que los dedos de las manos y los pies, ligeramente sucios por el barro.

.

No podía haber tenido un mejor aspecto para esa ocasión. Se dijo sarcástica.

.

Anduvo lentamente por el caminito de piedra que conducía hacia la puerta. Trató de no resbalarse, por lo que sus pasos eran excesivamente cortos y temblorosos. Esa fue su escusa. Pero la verdad absoluta era que tenía un poco de miedo.

.

Tragó en seco y se lamió el labio. Por mucho que lo quiso retrasar, ya estaba frente a la puerta.

.

Escuchaba el suave sonido de la tele encendida y se extrañó. Sasuke casi nunca miraba tele, solo cuando estaba ido o muy aburrido.

.

Se quedó un buen rato allí, bajo a la lluvia, cagándose de frío. Ahora tiritaba, pero eso no era lo importante.

.

Se asustó cuando se descubrió a sí misma golpeando la puerta de la entrada.

.

Aún podía correr y cuando Sasuke abriera no la encontraría ahí. Pero tampoco hizo eso. Sus pies se clavaron al suelo y no le dieron la fuerza para hacerlo, aunque le temblaban como nunca.

.

Bajó la cabeza, esperando. No había escuchado sus pasos, solo lo notó cuando abrió la puerta.

* * *

**Abrió la puerta la puerta de la casa**, nuevamente, sin consentimiento de la dueña. Se relajó cuando ingresó y cerró la puerta.

.

Bien, al menos esta vez no se había cruzado con esa vieja loca que le hacía preguntas sobre qué hacía entrando sin consentimiento a la casa de Sakura.

.

Miró alrededor. Oscuridad… todo estaba oscuro.

.

Se extrañó, por lo que había averiguado, Sakura trabajaba de la mañana a la tarde; pero ya estaba entrando la noche y ella no parecía estar ahí.

.

El jueves, cuando fue, supo que durante esa semana Sakura comenzó a trabajar, más no volvió a la universidad. Eso tal vez sí era un progreso. Porque era obvio que no quería ver a Sasuke, para su alivio. Sakura estaba fuera de peligro mientras estuviera lejos de él.

.

Caminó como si fuera si propia casa y entró al cuarto de Sakura.

.

Todo estaba ordenado y la casa tenía olor a limpio. Al parecer también se puso a trabajar en los quehaceres del hogar.

.

Se sentó en la cama, estaba fría. Tampoco se había acostado a dormir, como lo hacía la primera semana.

.

¿Dónde carajos se fue? Pensó frustrado.

.

Su ceño se frunció y le palpitó la sien. Se acarició en la zona adolorida y retiró su larga melena hacia atrás.

.

Suspiró cansado y se permitió acostarse en la cama boca arriba. Miró el techo y cuando respiró, su nariz se impregnó de un suave perfume floreal. Tan suave y delicado como su portadora. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la imagen de la pelirrosa.

.

Era bonita, pero no era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Su físico no era lo llamativo. Y a pesar de que no la conoció en tiempos mejores, (al menos, no hablando) recordaba vagamente el día que la vio en la universidad cuando fue a buscar a su hermano. Recordaba su expresión jovial y su andar tan saltarín que le daban ganas de reír por lo infantil que parecía. Fue como un flechazo, lo perturbó momentáneamente su forma de ser y su vitalidad.

.

Pero a pesar de que lo cautivó, no la volvió a ver… hasta ese momento.

.

Se acomodó mejor y la cama se hundió al sentir su peso. Era una cama muy pequeña, los talones le sobresalían del colchón.

.

Ver a alguien tan imponente y autoritario como él en esa situación era poco común y gracioso.

.

-"¿Dónde estás… cerezo?"-alcanzó a murmurar antes de cerrar nuevamente los ojos y rendirse al sueño.

* * *

Soltó un respingo y tembló de frío. Notaba su impenetrable mirada recorriéndola, no podía verlo, pero lo sabía, _lo_ sentía.

.

Finalmente lo miró entre el flequillo. Se sonrojó. Se veía más apuesto que antes. Completamente vestido de negro, resaltando la blancura de su pulida piel. Su cabello, más desordenado que antes… sonrió por dentro, así lo tenía cada vez que estaba inquieto. Su boca… se chupó los labios. Sasuke lo vio, y creyó haberlo escuchado ahogar un gemido.

.

-"Pasa."-le ordenó. Su voz fue dura, grave, ronca, sensual… parecía contenido.

.

Él se hizo a un lado y ella camino despacito hasta pasar por su lado. Se estremeció cuando se rozaron y jadeó levemente al sentir el contacto de la cálida piel contra la suya propia. Antes de alejarse completamente, lo sintió ponerse duro. Se descalzó y pisó en una pequeña alfombra que había por la entrada.

.

No volteó, porque sabía que en cuanto entrara en contacto con sus ojos todo habría acabado para ella. Miró la gran mansión en la que pasó tiempos tan trágicos. Ahora estaban en el living donde trató de suicidarse. Ese pensamiento la atemorizó y se encorvó, inquietada.

.

Ahogó un respingo cuando sintió su respiración en la nuca y vibró cuando uno de sus largos dedos le acarició sobre la tela húmeda de la remera, aunque fue como si le tocara la piel, como lo pegada que la tenía.

.

-"¿A qué has venido… Sakura?"-le susurró al oído. Sentir su cálido aliento la doblegó.

.

Comenzó a trazar círculos con la mano en todo su brazo. Ella estaba quieta, rígida y de espaldas a él.

.

Sasuke comenzó su juego.

.

Utilizó toda su mano para recorrer la extensión del brazo. Frotando suavemente piel contra piel, para que entrara en calor.

.

Cuando ella jadeó, la tomó por los costados y la dio vuelta, impacientado, excitado.

.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"-fue más brusco.

.

Por fin, ella lo miró a los ojos. Y aunque él no lo demostró, esa mirada lo devastó.

.

-"Te quiero a ti…"-confesó anhelante. E hizo lo que jamás esperó que hiciera.

.

Lo besó.

.

Agrandó los ojos ante tu atrevimiento. Y durante unos segundos no supo qué hacer… pero solo durante unos segundos, porque no tardó en responderle con fogosidad.

.

La tenía tan dura que le dolía, y Sakura no parecía notar que la apariencia en la encontró no ayudaba. Mucho menos su falta de inhibición.

.

La remera se le pegaba al cuerpo y por su color se transparentaba, dejándole ver el sostén. Y su pantalón de adhería a sus nalgas.

.

Colocó sus manos allí y la apretó contra su bulto, restregándoselo. Ella gimió y él metió su lengua hasta donde pudo. Fuera de lo tradicional, ella también jugueteó con la suya, mordiéndola, lamiéndola y chupándola. El beso era desenfrenado, y sentía como poco a poco la temperatura corporal de Sakura aumentaba, al igual que la suya.

.

Sakura tomó su rostro entre sus manos y pujó en la nuca para profundizar el beso. Por primera vez, le seguía el ritmo, y no se dejaba hacer.

.

Eso le gusto.

.

Sabiendo que lo que estaba haciendo a Sasuke le agradaba, ella misma se apretó contra su tórax, apretando sus senos contra este. Él realmente lo disfrutó, porque le respondió con un gemido ahogado.

.

Sasuke la tocaba donde podía, rememorando cada curvatura de la mujer que anteriormente tuvo en su cama. Deseaba con todo su ser poder cogerla rapidito, contra el sofá. Pero el momento ameritaba otra clase de trato, pero tampoco tenía porqué portarse como un niñato y hacerlo todo despacito cuando contenerse no le costaba poco y a Sakura parecía no molestarle que lo hiciera.

.

Le tomó por los cabellos y tiró hacia atrás, separándose del beso. Un hilillo de saliva quedó entre ellos y lo absorbió. Luego torció el cuello de la ojijade para poder darle una larga lamida hasta llegar al mentón. Ella mientras recorría con sus manos la ancha espalda del moreno y le acariciaba la cabeza, detrás de la oreja, provocando que ronroneara como un gatito.

.

De un momento a otro la tuvo contra la pared, arrancándole la ropa con los dientes y besándola desaforadamente.

.

Sakura al sentir la presión del pene contra su pelvis movió la cabeza hacia adelante y sintió cómo su miembro se agrandaba contra su intimidad. Sasuke le había levantado las piernas y ellas las enrolló en su cintura, permitiendo un contacto más íntimo.

.

Él tiró la cabeza para atrás, complacido, y ella aprovechó para besarle el cuello.

.

Esto no era lo que tenía planeado. Se dijo.

.

Él quería llevarla al borde de la locura y escucharla suplicar porque la tomara. No al revés. Pero el deseo era muy fuerte y no lo resistió. Sacó su pene fuera del pantalón y Sakura se sobresaltó al verlo. Después de todo… seguía siendo la misma. Y en parte… eso no le molestaba.

.

Ella miró detenidamente su miembro. Se deleitó con el color crema que su piel y se detuvo curiosa en el glande, de un color un poco más oscuro. Miró los pequeños surcos que hacían las venas sobre el falo y sorprendida notó cómo palpitaba ansioso.

.

Sasuke, como pudo, le sacó el pantalón no sin cierta dificultad, al igual que las bragas. Maravillada, observó como Sasuke adentraba de una sola estocada su pene en su entrada.

.

-"¡Ah!"-gritó cuando su miembro fue apresado en su palpitante interior. Había entrado como guante gracias a lo húmeda que estaba, y no precisamente por la lluvia. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un respingo, mientras se acomodaba lo mejor posible sobre Sasuke. Afianzó su agarre en el cuello y esperó.

.

A Sasuke le calentaba verla así, sumisa, pero al mismo tiempo pasional. Era tan perfecta y a la vez tan compleja como solo ella podía llegar a serlo. Le encantaba sentir que se humedecía solo para él. Como suspiraba de placer… solo por él.

.

La apegó aún más contra la pared y la cogió hasta la empuñadura. Movía las caderas descontroladamente y ella lo recibía estrechándolo deliciosamente. Le enterraba las uñas en la espalda y le gemía al oído, terminando con su cordura. Gruñó y pujó más adentro. Su verga sentía las contracciones de la vagina y cómo lo capturaba y sostenía con los músculos. Perdió el poco control que le quedaba, enterrándose con cada empujón, cada vez más rápido, dándole todo lo que ella podía tomar. No distinguía dónde terminaba él y dónde empezaba ella.

.

El orgasmo los azotó a ambos sin piedad, quitándoles el aliento. Ella gritó, exhalando el aire entre sus carnosos y rojizos labios, el placer le ahogó nervios y huesos y la agarró de las caderas para mantener esa exquisita sensación que, extrañamente, solo podía permitirse con ella.

.

Sopló en su frente sudorosa y le lamió el lóbulo, todavía excitado. Ella vibró y lo besó. No un beso pequeño, sino uno pasional, mostrándole que ella tampoco se había saciado.

.

La bajó. Y al notar que le temblaban las piernas la sostuvo por la cintura, apegándola a su cuerpo. Ella jadeó y él le recorrió la espalda con los dedos. Desde el hueco que había entre su nuca y el cuello, pasando por cada vértebra de su columna, hasta llegar a sus caderas. La mimó durante un rato, mientras terminaba de sacarle lo que le quedaba de ropa, al igual que él. Al tenerla finalmente desnuda, dio un paso atrás y la miró de pie, contemplando su delgada figura.

.

Era preciosa…

.

Se abalanzó hacia sus pechos, la tomó de los costados y ejerció presión en su espalda para acercarla a su boca. Chupó el duro botoncito y le lamió la aureola que lo rodeaba, y cuando escuchó las protestas de Sakura se lo metió a la boca. Ella lo tomó por la nuca, acariciándole el cuero cabelludo mientras él le lamía el pezón.

.

Era mejor experimentar las sensaciones en persona que recordar vagamente como eran. Ni por asomo era igual que en su imaginación, cuando recordaba sus besos, sus caricias…todo, era mucho mejor experimentarlo personalmente.

.

Cuando se vio desnuda ante él, se ruborizó. Entonces Sasuke tomó sus pechos entre sus manos y los estrujó, los lamió y los chupó.

.

Cuando se separó, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó escaleras arriba. Ella se sostuvo como pudo, pues no lo había prevenido.

.

La cargaba como si fueran recién casados. Recién casados… pensó ilusionada. Que hermosa imagen. Levantó la cabeza y vio su fuerte barbilla, su estoica nariz, sus sobresalientes pómulos y sus ojos, más oscuros de lo normal, miraban al frente; parecía como si quisiera evitar ver su cuerpo a toda costa. Fue consciente de su desnudez cuando la agarró y la levantó en vilo. Al sentir su cálida piel contra la suya, aún húmeda y sudada, y los cosquilleos que le producían los líquidos que resbalaban de entre sus piernas; se sintió un poquito sucia.

.

Sasuke abrió la puerta con el pie y en vez de llevarla a la cama, como había creído, la llevó al baño. Con ella en brazos, abrió la canilla y reguló la temperatura. Luego metió un pie y la soltó. Ella trató de incorporarse lo mejor posible de pie, pero Sasuke no le dio ni tiempo. Nuevamente se posesionó de su boca, abriéndose paso con la lengua y recorriéndole el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que las gotas de agua.

.

Ronroneó ante la sensación del agua cálida sobre su fría y húmeda piel, acompañada por las vigorosas carisias del moreno. Ella peinó con una mano sus largos y rosados cabellos hacia atrás, dejando que el agua los lavara. Todo mientras Sasuke aún la besaba.

.

Él la estrechó y daba estocadas con la lengua. La escuchó gemir nuevamente cuando su pene se paró repentinamente y rozó su pelvis. Sonrió de costado y le manoseó las nalgas, deslizó un dedo por el muslo interior hasta llegar a su intimidad y presionar el duro y sobresaliente botoncito que había entre sus suaves y cincelados pliegues. Tomaban aire y volvían a besarse, en ningún momento separaban sus bocas para otra cosa que no fuera eso. Ambos se tocaban, se acariciaban, experimentaban con el cuerpo del otro y se deleitaban con los resultados. Aquel líquido de color lechoso finalmente resbaló entre sus dedos luego de masturbarla durante un rato y si embargo siguió acariciando el clítoris.

.

-"Sasuke-kun… por favor…"-creyó haberle escuchado rogar, pero ya había salido victoriosa en la primera ronda, ahora le tocaba a él dejarla rendida a sus pies.

.

Se agachó y con la lengua limpió los fluidos que resbalaban de sus piernas. Pasaba tortuosamente lento en aquellas partes que él sabía la harían delirar. Conocía su cuerpo a la perfección. Dónde tocar para hacerla desfallecer, donde chupar para intensificar el placer. Él sabía todo de ella.

.

Esta vez, se la cogió despacito, con calma, entrando y saliendo para prolongar el momento y torturarla un poco más.

.

-"¡Más rápido!"-le exigió frustrada. Rió entre dientes y finalmente se permitió perder el control nuevamente. Ya no tenía restricciones, así que la tomó con fiereza y arremetió con todo hasta alcanzar el segundo orgasmo.

.

Aún debajo de la ducha, se agacharon hasta quedar en el suelo. Sasuke apoyó su espalda contra la pared y la acurrucó para darle más comodidad mientras ella regulaba su respiración. Aunque le había dado muy duro, no terminó tan agitado como ella.

.

Tenía los ojos entornados y los labios entre abiertos. Sacó la punta de la lengua y se los lamió. Ella lo miró con ojos grandes y le sonrió arrogante.

.

-"Tranquila pequeña… tenemos toda la noche por delante."-

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Les gustó? a mí sí :P acepto sus comentarios, sus críticas, todo (siempre y cuando no se pasen de la raya con los insultos xD) De nuevo, sé que tarde mucho, pero para quellas que también escriben en fanfiction, tal vez comprendan que escribir no es tan fácil. No es algo que se haga en pocos segundos, toma su tiempo, y a mi me ha llevado el mío. Si bien durante mis ratos libres pude hacer la conti, decidí pasar tiempo con mi familia y amigos en vez de clavarme en la silla y pasar horas frente a la computadora escribiendo. Pero mi sentido de la responsabilidad me obligó a cumplir mi deber con ustedes y me sentía mal porque muchas deseaban saber como continuaba la historia. Realmente, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

No me maten por la actitud masoquista de Sakura :P

¿Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

¿Vieron que rápido actialice? Bueno, quería decirles que apenas termine el cap seis había comenzado a escribir este, así que loterminé en un par de hojas más. Es casi tan largo como el otro.

He de deci que tuve muchas quejas sobre el cap anterior, y las entiendo perfectamente, pero me sorprende que ustedes no hayan sabido entenderme. Sé que todas esperaban lo típico, que Sakura se vilviera mla, que quisiera venganza y que se fuera con itachi. ¿Qué gracia tenía eso? Yo desde el comeinzo advertí que la historia sería así, y a quien lo le guste qe no lo lea ¬¬ Aunque también les agradezco que hayan criticado, así me hacen saber que mi historia no es perfecta y que tiene sus defectos. Tal vez sí hice a una Sakura muy suicida. Muchos preguntaron cuántos capítulos tendrá la historia, yo le calculé 15 o cerca de ahí. No es un fic muy largo.

Al igual que yo, todas amamos a Itachi *¬* y queremos que Sasuke muera ò.ó

En este cap tal vez tengan otra perspectiva sobre lo que sucede, hay muchos cambios en la vida de Sakura. Léanlo para ver que sucede. Besos!

* * *

**..::The boy is a Monster::..**

**.**

**Cambios**

Capítulo 7

.

.

.

Era sabido que las cosas iban a terminar así, se dijo Sasuke. Ella no pudo resistir por más tiempo estar lejos de él. Era admirable cuánto podía llegar a amarlo… y al mismo tiempo estúpido.

.

¿Es que acaso ella no tenía cerebro? Cualquier persona con algo de neuronas jamás hubiera regresado a su lado.

.

Pero ella lo hizo.

.

La observó dormir. Desnuda, en su cama, con las piernas enredadas, el cabello revuelto y un hilillo de saliva colgándole de la boca. Daba risa verla así.

.

Lo habían hecho prácticamente en todas partes, durante toda la noche. Ella se había transformado en la mujer desenvuelta y salvaje… ¿que siempre quiso?

.

Pestañó y clavó la mirada en un punto indefinido. ¿Qué significaba ese cambio? ¿Qué era lo que ella quería?

.

_-"Te quiero a ti…"- _Fue lo que le dijo. ¿Pero qué significaba exactamente eso? ¿Estaba dispuesta a volver con él a pesar de todo lo que hizo? ¿Y por qué sentía un peso tan grande al pensar en ello? ¡Debería estar feliz de que la muy estúpida haya vuelto corriendo a sus brazos!

.

¿Acaso estaba planeando algo para vengarse de él?

.

Miró de nuevo su rostro.

.

No. Negó con la cabeza. Aquella cara de facciones tan angelicales no estaba hecha para ocultar dobles propósitos. Ella era demasiado _buena_.

.

Si era **tan** buena_… ¿por qué le había pegado?_

.

Agrandó los ojos.

.

Rememoró, dos semanas atrás, la escena en la que ocurrió aquel incidente.

.

Ella acostada en la cama, _su_ cama; y con _su_ hermano. Apretó los puños. Todo comenzó a teñirse de rojo.

.

¿Por qué tuvo que engañarlo así? Pudo soportar cualquier otra cosa, que lo engañara con otro, pero **no** con Itachi.

.

Ese bastardo… jamás supo que su propósito había sido quedarse con ella solo para refregárselo en la cara y el muy maldito había tratado de arrebatársela, sin ser consciente de sus planes.

.

Pero, si lo pensaba con la cabeza fría… Itachi era el _malo_ de la película, Sakura no tenía nada que ver en esa rivalidad entre hermanos. Tal vez… ella solo era víctima de las circunstancias. No, ella era una víctima de las circunstancias. Solo encontró a Itachi rodeándolo con el brazo. Ella estaba dormida. Solo dormía. Y cuando despertó, estuvo desconcertada.

.

_-"¡Aléjate de él!"- _gritó iracundo, jamás pensó bien las cosas. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo.

.

Levantó la mano y le rozó la mejilla con los dedos fríos. La misma en la que recibió el golpe.

.

Ella se removió, acomodándose para permitir mejor contacto, se relajó. Aún dormía. Se permitió acariciarle deliberadamente la mejilla, sin pensar exactamente por qué lo hacía.

.

Su piel, ahora que estaba seca, volvía a ser cálida bajo su tacto, sus mejillas tenían ese rosado natural desbordante de ternura. Le gustaba que se sonrojara para él. Le gustaba que todo lo que hiciera fuera solo para él.

.

Había vivido una vida en la que su familia lo ignoraba y quienes lo cuidaban no le otorgaban más que un frívolo intento de cariño. Sus _amigos _no eran sus amigos. Nadie era quien decía ser, excepto ella. Nadie fue más sincero que ella.

.

Pudo ser muchas cosas… pero jamás se convertiría en un abusivo. Iba en contra de todos sus principios, y comprobó lo horroroso que era, lo único que lamentaba es que ella haya sido la que sufrió por ello.

.

Si bien no la quería, se negaba a hacer algo bueno por ella, por el simple hecho de que lo humilló cuando se fue con Itachi. Se merecía algo mejor después de lo ocurrido, en algún momento encontraría algo para vengarse de lo que sucedió, pero no a los golpes. La recompensaría, solo por un tiempo; luego todo volvería a ser como antes.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se sintió como en casa, al notar su cálida mirada verdosa observarlo como siempre lo hacía. Si bien, las cosas ya no eran las mismas, y en sus ojos pudo percibir _ese_ cambio, el sentimiento era el mismo. Ella seguía sintiendo lo mismo por él. _A pesar de todo…_

.

Retiró la mano rápidamente, pero ella se dio cuenta de que la estuvo acariciando, por lo que le regaló una diminuta sonrisa.

.

Él no hizo gesto alguno, solo la miró sonreír al mismo tiempo que se le humedecían los ojos.

.

Sakura había aprendido durante todo el tiempo que estuvo junto a Sasuke, que el momento en que más _vulnerable _podía llegar a encontrarlo era cuando lo hacían. Se permitió disfrutar de los placeres carnales como nunca lo había hecho. Hizo cosas que jamás pensó que haría y conoció a un Sasuke diferente. Uno que se volvía más fogoso y pasional a medida que ella le correspondía de igual manera. Vio su cuerpo y el de él de maneras diferentes. Se sintió orgullosa de que su menudo y flacucho cuerpo fuera capaz de despertar ese fuego de la pasión en Sasuke. Y acarició y sintió la anatomía de él como nunca, porque jamás se atrevió a mirar tanta belleza y la vergüenza le impedía tocarlo. Pero anoche fue diferente, y algo cambió entre ellos. Pudo sentirlo en su mano cuando le tocó la mejilla delicadamente, la misma donde le había pegado.

.

¿Estaría arrepentido? Al verlo a los ojos, a pesar que él intentó que no se notara, supo que la respuesta era sí. Por lo que le sonrió.

.

Se le humedecieron los ojos porque… estaba feliz, era la primera vez que él despertaba junto a ella.

.

Se incorporó apoyando los codos en el colchón; al hacerlo, la tela se deslizó por sus pechos hasta sus caderas, dejando su desnudez al descubierto. Pero Sasuke no miraba su cuerpo, miraba sus ojos. Ella tomó la mano con la que la acarició y él le permitió hacerlo. La guió nuevamente hasta su rostro y la posó sobre su mejilla. Cerró los ojos al sentir la fría mano contra su piel.

.

Sasuke observó anonadado todo lo que ella hacía. Eran gestos insignificantes, acciones sin sentido lógico, pero lo hacía porque con ello le estaba demostrando que no le importaba rememorar el pasado, que todo quedó perdonado.

.

Aprovechando que tenía la mano en su mejilla, la deslizó por la nuca y pujó hasta acercarla a su boca. Estampó sus labios con fuerza, y se abrió paso entre ellos con la lengua de manera salvaje, rompiendo esa atmósfera de tranquilidad, porque no quería esto. Ella debía odiarlo, aborrecer el solo hecho de que estuviera vivo. Era abrumador que lo quisiera tanto después de todas las atrocidades que le hizo.

.

¿No podía tener un poquito de amor propio? ¿Qué pasaba con su orgullo? Era frustrante que ella tirara todo eso a la borda para poder amarlo.

.

¿Así de difícil era quererlo? ¿Tanto era lo que ella tenía que arriesgar para estar junto a él? ¿No le tenía ni un poco de miedo?

.

Adentró su pene en la vagina y envistió con vigor. Estaba desesperado. Dentro de ella, debía existir algo de rencor. Quizás no mucho, ¡pero algo! No se sentiría tan satisfecho si después de torturarla ella no lo odiaba, incluso hora no estaba satisfecho con todo lo que hizo. Supuso que debería hacer algo muy malo para que ella lo odiara, así el peso de la culpa no sería tan grande. Nada era peor que saber que le haces el mal a alguien que solo te desea el bien.

.

Ella gemía de goce, lo abrazaba mientras la penetraba y suspiraba cuando besaba su cuello. La besó para acallar sus gemidos, ella no debía sentir placer porque una basura como él la esté tocando, debería sentir repulsión. Tal vez esta era su venganza por todo lo que le hizo, hacerlo sentir culpable. Envistió furioso por última vez y acabó dentro de ella. Nada lo puso más furioso que verla vibrar con el orgasmo y que suspirara satisfecha.

.

Salió de ella y se levantó inmediatamente de la cama. Tomó un pantalón y cuando se lo puso salió volando de la habitación.

.

Sakura miró quietecita todo el recorrido que hizo hasta que se fue. Se recostó en la cama nuevamente y se tapó los pechos con la sábana.

.

Estiró el cuerpo. Cuando se relajó completamente, sonrió.

.

Ella se dio cuenta, tal vez no sabía qué era lo que él pensaba concretamente, pero seguro había logrado un avance.

.

Poco a poco, lo lograría.

* * *

Había retomado las clases y le costó mucho adaptarse. Pidió apuntes y tomó algunas clases extras hasta que luego de una semana pudo ponerse a ritmo. Tuvo que hacer muchos trabajos y se le vino todo encima. Trabajo y estudio. Ni tiempo tenía para estar con Sasuke.

.

Se resignó a que de momento tendría que ser así y luego seguiría con su plan.

.

Ahora le quedaban veinte minutos antes de que comenzara su siguiente clase y tenía que exponer un trabajo que le tomó horas hacer. Estaba muy nerviosa y no podía pensar en otra cosa.

.

De repente, unas fuertes manos apresaron su cintura desde atrás y la apretaron tanto contra sí que pudo sentir un duro y palpitante bulto contra su trasero.

.

-"Sasuke-kun…"-musitó, y al hacerlo el tamaño del bulto creció. Gimió y él le tapó la boca. La hizo caminar unos pasos hacia atrás hasta entrar a una de las aulas. Cuando llegaron, él todavía la sostenía de espaldas, así que la volteó y la sentó de bruces contra un banco. Al segundo lo tenía comiéndole la boca y tocándole cada rincón de su cuerpo. Chupó su labio y lo recorrió con la lengua. Lo apartó.

.

-"¡Sa-sasuke-kun!"-chilló sorprendida, y con la respiración agitada.-"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?"-le preguntó de frente, ya no bajaba la cabeza al hablarle ni tartamudeaba constantemente. Fue directa.

.

Sonrió torcido y le hociqueó el cuello, mandándole descargas eléctricas por toda la columna y estremeciéndola.

.

Suspiró y nuevamente trató de apartarlo. Tenía las manos en su pecho y él la tomaba por la cintura, sin dejar ningún espacio entre ellos.

.

Lo miró interrogante y dijo:-"¿Qué sucede?"-pregunto. Él no era así. Nunca fue tan desesperado por tener relaciones con ella.

.

-"¿Qué me sucede?"-repitió, suavemente.-"¿Qué qué mierda me sucede?"-dijo con voz más alta.-"No te veo el pelo en todo el día, ya casi nunca lo hacemos. Y me cansé de esperar"-confesó.

.

Ella quiso sonreír, pero temía que él se ofendiera por ello. Quizás no lo había notado, pero acababa de mostrarle cuánto la necesitaba. Aún así, siguió firme.

.

-"Sasuke-kun, tengo un trabajo muy importante que presentar y me gustaría repasar mis líneas. Además…"-dijo lo último un poco más nerviosa.-"¡Estamos en un aula!"-

.

-"…"-la miró serio durante un segundo, y luego dijo:-"Ah… ¿Ese era el problema?"-y acto seguido la besó nuevamente, esta vez, no fue tan paciente y le fue subiendo la ropa. Quiso seguir quejándose, pero él manoseó sus pechos con manos expertas y ella ya no supo negarse. Además, todo era parte del plan, debía hacer que la deseara, y por sobre todo, había extrañado mucho hacerlo con él.

.

Se sentó mejor sobre el banco y comenzó a desabotonar los primeros botones de su camisa, para introducir sus manos dentro de la prenda y acariciar la tersa piel de su esculpido pecho masculino.

.

Tembló cuando Sasuke tocó con el pulgar en centro e su sexo y luego hizo presión en él. Cada gemido que soltaba lo ponían más frenético y aceleraba el ritmo de las caricias.

.

Quizás… no estaba tan lejos de conseguir lo que quería. Le dio un pequeño besito en los labios, feliz por su descubrimiento. Su felicidad aumentó cuando Sasuke, desesperado, buscó su boca no estando conforme con esa tímida caricia. El acariciaba sus pechos por encima del sostén, hasta que lo corrió y con los dedos pellizcaba el pezón.

.

Mientras lo besaba, metió una mano por debajo del pantalón, hasta sentir su pene por arriba de la tela del bóxer. Él se separó, y ahogó una exclamación. La miró con los ojos abiertos y la respiración contenida. Sintiéndose poderosa, paulatinamente sacó su verga del pantalón y la acarició, al principio, lentamente, y luego de manera descontrolada. Sasuke tiró la cabeza para atrás y se permitió besarle el cuello. Nunca había tocado ahí, y descubrió una nueva manera de hacerle perder el control bajo su tacto. Asombrada, lo sentía crecer y palpitar en sus manos hasta que Sasuke le tomó la mano y la miró a los ojos. Ella se sobresaltó y contuvo la respiración.

.

-"¿Sasuke-kun?"-él gruñó y le hizo soltar su miembro.

.

-"Ya es suficiente."-le dijo con voz áspera. Lo vio meter sus manos dentro de su falda y romper el elástico de su ropa interior cuando se lo arrancó.

.

-"¡Sasuke!"-gritó enojada.

.

-"Shh…"-le calló, colocando un dedo sobre sus carnosos labios. Sonrió.-"No querrás que sepan que estamos aquí… ¿cierto?"-preguntó con sorna. Ella tuvo que tragarse sus protestas y bufó cuando él retiro su dedo de la boca. La tomó del mentón y la besó suavemente antes de meterle la verga entre sus piernas. Gimió cuando lo introdujo dentro de ella y se aferró a su espalda sudorosa. Sasuke escondió el rostro en su cuello.

.

¿Desde cuándo? Se preguntó Sasuke.

.

¿Desde cuándo comenzó a depender tanto de ella?

.

Envistió con vigor hasta llegar al fondo. Eran estocadas profundas, salvajes. Tenía que taparle la boca para que no la escucharan gemir… y para no seguir perdiendo en control.

.

-"Sasuke-kun…"-contrajo las nalgas y metió su miembro en una poderosa embestida.

.

-"Sasuke-kun…"-la apretó contra su cuerpo, sintiendo sus pechos chocar contra su torso. Afianzó su agarre en las caderas y con otra mano empujó su trasero para profundizar la invasión.

.

-"¡Sasuke-kun!"-gritó cuando llegaron al orgasmo. La sintió convulsionarse entre sus brazos y la aprisionó en un posesivo abrazo.

.

¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Realmente no sabía si lo que pasaba entre ellos seguía siendo una farsa, cada vez le costaba más fingir. De hecho, antes ni siquiera tenía que fingir indiferencia. Porque, antes, Sakura no representaba para él lo mismo que ahora.

.

-"No puedo respirar…"-le dijo con la respiración agitada, reaccionó y se alejó poco de ella. Se tomó la molestia de mirarla luego del orgasmo. Tuvo que sacar su pene de su vagina porque no quería que ella sintiera cómo se le volvía a endurecer. Fue un error haberla visto luego de hacerlo, porque solo le dejaba con ganas de más. Frustrado, supo que no se había saciado. Y no quería que ella lo supiera.

.

Mientras ella seguía regularizando su respiración, él le arregló la ropa. Sonrió torcido cuando encontró su ropa interior desgarrada en el piso. Imaginó lo que hubiera pasado si un alumno hubiera encontrado eso ahí si alguno de ellos dos se olvidaba de recogerlo. Quiso reír, pero se contuvo. Guardó la prenda en su bolsillo y la miró. La encontró observándolo fijamente.

.

-"Te veré luego."-le dijo antes de salir.

.

Sakura se llevó una mano a corazón, tratando con ello de que sus latidos no fueran tan frenéticos.

.

-"¡Sí!"-chilló. Sasuke cada vez se mostraba más vulnerable que antes. Ahora era él quien iba a buscarla, no había hecho ninguna insinuación, no había hecho absolutamente nada, y el vino sin que se lo pidieran a ella.

.

Sintió que su pequeño y diminuto ego crecía un poquito.

.

Oh… que gran sensación. ¿Así era como se sentía Sasuke siempre? Con razón era tan arrogante.

.

Rió ante ese pensamiento y luego hizo una mueca cuando se bajó de la silla. Genial, no tenía ropa interior, además de que le choreaban fluidos por las piernas. Qué horror.

.

Sacó un pañuelito descartable del bolsillo de su camisa y se limpió las piernas. Se quedó sin pañuelos, pero finalmente logró quedar limpia, aunque lo que necesitaba era un baño. Tendría que esperar hasta llegar a la casa.

.

Cuando salió del aula todo el pasillo estaba vacío. La mayoría estaba en la cafetería. Qué vergüenza, pensó. ¿Qué hubiera sido si alguien los escuchó?

.

Vaya… Quién pensaría que la mosquita muerta de Haruno podría tener sexo en un aula. Sonrió con ironía, al recodar lo mal que la trataban allí, eso era algo que no había cambiado. No había visto a Karin desde… desde que la encontró con Sasuke en su habitación. Bueno, la veía de lejos, pero hace mucho que no la molestaba.

.

Levantó la vista y quiso que la tragara la tierra.

.

_-"Hablando de Roma…"-_pensó nerviosa.

.

Ella tampoco notó su presencia, pero cuando lo hizo, la miró sorprendida y sonrió como un felino. Le pareció la sonrisa de un depredador a punto de atrapar a su presa.

.

No estaba sola, nunca estaba sola. La acompañaban Temari y una de pelo castaño, Fuuko.

.

-"Así que decidiste aparecer…"-le dijo con voz suave… de arpía.

.

Sakura entornó los ojos e hizo una mueca.

.

-"No mires con esa cara, querida."-rió por lo bajo.-"no me sorprende que me odies tanto…no te culpo. Nadie lo hace. Si no, ¿A quién le echaríamos la culpa de que no eres capaz de calentar ni un poquito a Sasuke-kun?"-ahora las demás también rieron. Quería decirle lo mucho que podía calentarle la pava a _Sasuke-kun_, pero no lo hizo. Se mordió los labios y se le humedecieron los ojos.

.

-"¿Qué quieres decirnos con eso, Karin?"-se hizo la desentendida Temari.

.

-"Oh, supongo que no se los conté."-miró sus perfectas uñas esmaltadas bañadas en barniz.-"Hace poco, Sasuke-kun vino prácticamente a rogarme que vaya a su casa porque… al parecer, no se sentía satisfecho con su **novia**."-al decir esto último, lo dijo con rabia. Nadie lo sabía, salvo Sasuke, pero luego de que escucharon un golpe seco en el baño, Sasuke se separó inmediatamente de ella y corrió al baño. Salió de él con una Sakura desmayada y la echó de patitas a la calle. Se sentía humillada, así que , después de mucho tiempo, por fin podía descargarse.

.

Sakura quiso llorar, había muchas cosas que estaba tratando de superar y esa, era una de ellas. Aún no aceptaba el hecho de que Sasuke estuvo con Karin, pero tuvo cierta esperanza porque, desde que se había ido de la casa e incluso ahora, que volvieron a estar juntos, no había vuelto a buscar a Karin ni una sola vez. Supuso que lo que la pelirroja buscaba era vengarse.

.

-"Como si _esa cosa_ pudiera satisfacer a alguien en la cama."-dijo con repulsión Fuuko.

.

-"No importa."-negó Karin. La miró a los ojos. Sus orbes escarlatas brillaron de malicia.-"Solo es cuestión de tiempo, _querida_. Algún día, tendrás que resignarte a dejarlo _ir_."-le advirtió con voz tranquila.

.

Pudo haberle dicho otra cosa, pero no lo hizo. Sus amigas también se sorprendieron cuando Karin dio la media vuelta y se fue sin decir nada más.

.

Se quedó sola, nuevamente, en el pasillo. Aflojó sus puños y miró la marca que sus uñas dejaron en sus palmas.

.

Se sobresaltó cuando el timbre finalmente sonó.

.

Su actitud había cambiado, pero no tanto. Aún no era capaz de hacerle frente a muchas cosas. Entre ellas, a Karin.

.

No le dijo nada tampoco porque, notó su orgullo de mujer muy herido. La dejó descargarse. Ya no sentía miedo por que Sasuke fuera en busca de la pelirroja. Si él hubiera querido, rato antes, pudo recurrir a Karin en vez de a ella, porque él sabía perfectamente que estaba ocupada. Además, tal vez Karin estuviera más acostumbrada a tener sexo en cualquier lado y hubiera aceptado a la primera vez que se lo pedía. En cambio ella…

.

Se encogió de hombros y trató de olvidar los malos recuerdos. Porque lamentablemente la mayoría de ellos eran parte de su vida. Eran muy pocas las cosas buenas que le pasaban.

.

Caminó junto al grupo de alumnos que habían aparecido luego de que el timbre tocó y se dirigió a su aula, cuando entró, se quedó en frente del pizarrón. Tenía que exponer. Demonios, Sasuke incluso le hizo olvidarse por un momento algo tan importante como eso.

* * *

Era otro día, se dijo. Solo pasó una semana desde que vio a Karin y más de quince días desde que volvió con Sasuke. Durante todo ese tiempo, Sasuke mostró un gran cambio de actitud, no uno muy notorio para aquellos que lo trataban esporádicamente, pero sus más cercanos sí lo notaron, especialmente ella.

.

No era tan… arisco. Hablaba un poco más. Especialmente antes de dormir, se recostaba contra su pecho y charlaban de lo que hacían durante el día, más que nada la que hablaba era ella, pero Sasuke acotaba algo y a diferencia de antes, en vez de fingir prestarle atención, la escuchaba. Luego lo hacían y finalmente se dormían.

.

Su relación se había vuelto muy pasional, no había momento en que Sasuke la viera que no quisiera hacerlo. Parecía un perro en celo. Cogían como conejos.

.

Iba caminando por los pasillos y él la tomaba desprevenida y la encerraba en cualquier habitación, y si estaban cortos de tiempo lo hacían con ropa. En la casa, donde sabía que podía hacer lo que quisiera sin temor a que la descubrieran, se mostraba más abiertas a las enseñanzas con respecto a ese ámbito. Sasuke era un maestro y ella aprendía con rapidez. Aprendió a ser mucho menos tímida y comenzó a sentirse más mujer, más atractiva.

.

Comenzó a gastar un poco más de tiempo en cuidarse a sí misma. Usaba productos para reparar su dañado cabello y cremas para que su pálida piel luciera más fresca. Aún no era experta en el maquillaje pero sabía defenderse, su ropa no mejoró mucho porque todo era caro, aunque compró bueno y barato, por lo que al menos no lucía como una anciana.

.

Sasuke notó su cambio, y expresaba lo mucho que le gustaba cuando la tomaba entre sus brazos y la besaba descontroladamente.

.

Su vida no era perfecta, pero iba por buen camino.

.

Estaba sentada en un banco, en la parte de atrás, junto a la gran fuente donde antes lloraba sus penas, comiendo. Aún seguía sin gustarle comer en el gran comedor. De vez en cuando Sasuke le hacía compañía. Hoy no porque se quedó haciendo fila para sacar unas fotocopias.

.

Quiso reír al imaginar al gran Sasuke Uchiha teniendo que soportar una enorme fila para poder sacar unos pedazos de papel.

.

Escuchó el llanto de una mujer del otro lado de la fuente y pensó que no era la única en ver ese lugar como un refugio ante los ojos de los demás.

.

La curiosidad pudo con ella y se levantó, dio la vuelta hasta encontrar un esbelto cuerpo tirado en el piso, con el rostro escondido entre sus brazos, los cuelas tenía apoyados sobre el borde de la fuente.

.

Su larga cabellera rubia estaba enredada y sus hombros temblaban por el llanto.

.

Le tocó el hombro, preocupada, y dio un paso atrás cuando la mujer, repentinamente, se incorporó para verla.

.

Se arrepintió cuando la persona que vio no era otra sino Temari. Sus ojos verdes estaban enrojecidos, al igual que sus agrietados labios, producto de habérselos mordido.

.

La perfecta y todopoderosa Temari estaba totalmente destrozada.

.

Recordó las veces que, junto a Karin, fue cómplice de sus maldades. Las veces que rió divertida al verla sufrir. Las veces que…

.

-"¿Estás bien?"-preguntó por cortesía, y curiosidad. Ella no era tan mala persona para dejar algo así como si nada.

Obviamente no contesto, se quedó mirándola, recelosa. Se sorbió los mocos y se limpió las lágrimas. No se movió del piso.

.

Ella tampoco se movió, se quedó medio inclinada, justo como cuando se agachó para tocarle el hombro.

.

-"¿Qué tanto miras?"-preguntó con rabia. Sonrió con maldad e ironía.-"¿te gusta, cierto?"-Sakura pestañó perpleja.-"¡¿Te gusta verme así?"-gritó furiosa mientas las lágrimas caían deliberadamente por sus mejillas. Sollozó.-"Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí."-susurró, o eso creyó.-"¡No te creas que esto cambia algo!"-la miró fijamente.-"Tú no eres mejor que yo por esto!"-sentenció desesperada.

.

Sakura por un instante se quedó como piedra. Luego, se sentó en el pasto y apoyó la espalda contra la fuente. Rodeó sus piernas con los brazos y miró al cielo, totalmente despejado y con el sol brillando a pleno.

.

-"¿Sabes?"-comenzó a hablar, Temari la miró entre las pestañas.-"Siempre que me siento mal vengo a llorar aquí."-miró sus pies, comenzó a moverlos sin pensar.-"venía aquí… para estar sola, lejos de todos; pero en realidad, siempre necesité alguien con quien desahogarme, pero nunca tuve a nadie. Estaba tan sola… aún estoy tan sola…"-dijo lo último en voz baja, pero Temari la escuchó.

.

-"Tks."-dijo la rubia, giró la cara para no seguir viendo la desolada expresión de Sakura. Y se sintió mal porque a pesar de su dolor, había alguien que sufría peor que ella, y parte de ello era culpa suya.

.

-"Puedes contarme… si quieres."-se sugirió con voz queda. Pasaron unos segundo en los que se resignó a que era un caso perdido y cuando decidió levantarse, Temari habló.

.

"Es horrible…"-musitó. No le entendió que quiso decir con eso, hasta rato más tarde.-"…ser el hazme reír del Instituto. Es horrible."-confesó secamente.

.

Ella lo entendía perfectamente, pero le pareció completamente inconcebible que **Temari** fuera el hazme reír del Instituto.

.

-"¿Disculpa?"-preguntó, pensando que escuchó mal.

.

Temari por fin se volteó y la miró mal.

.

-"Lo que escuchaste."-dijo huraña. Suspiró y la miró un poco más relajada.-"Perdón"-se disculpó muy, muy bajito.-"Todos se ríen de mí porque… Shikamaru me metió los cuernos con Karin."-sollozó ante esto último.

.

Sakura agrandó los ojos y se compadeció. Así que no era la única en sufrir por las sucias jugarretas de la pelirroja.

.

-"Te entiendo."-le dijo.

.

Temari la miró con ojos llorosos, como si hubiera acabado de darse cuenta con quién hablaba.

.

-"¿Cómo lo haces?"-dijo con voz temblorosa.

.

-"¿Qué cosa?"-preguntó desconcertada.

.

-"¿Cómo…?"-sacudió la cabeza y la miró seriamente, como si realmente necesitara saber algo.-"¿Cómo puedes vivir así? ¿Cómo puedes… perdonarlos?"-preguntó con voz ahogada.

.

La pelirrosa se quedó de una sola pieza. Y lo meditó, pero no encontró una respuesta lo suficientemente lógica, al menos, no la que Temari buscaba conseguir, porque no existía.

.

-"¿Costumbre?"-contestó con otra pregunta, Temari entornó los ojos.-"lo digo en cerio, ya me acostumbré a ser tratada así. Y aunque duele, realmente no me importa mucho lo que los demás piensen. Solo me importa lo que una sola persona piense sobre mí."-

.

-"Sasuke…"-dijo como si fuera obvio.

.

-"Sí, Sasuke."-

.

Ella hizo un gesto nervioso y volvió a hablar.

.

-"Aún no me has contestado…"-refunfuñó como una niña, Sakura le sonrió.-"¿Cómo puedes perdonarlos?"-su sonrisa se borró.

.

-"Oh…"-se acarició su larga melena rosada, Temari vio el lustroso y sedoso cabello ser peinado por los delicados dedos de Sakura.-"Eso es fácil."-Temari la miró a la expectativa. Volvió a sonreír.-"Porque creo en él. Llegué a conocer una parte suya que nadie conoce y eso me hizo capaz de creer en él, creo en que puede llegar a cambiar. De hecho, estoy segura de que lo estoy logrando."-confesó lo último en voz baja, orgullosa.-"Con respecto a Karin…"-la miró de reojo.-"no la conozco realmente, y lo único que se de ella es que es una basura."-La rubia frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego pareció arrepentirse y bajó la cabeza.

.

-"La verdad… sí, es una basura."-admitió finalmente. Y pareció haber descargado un peso muy grande al decir eso.-"¡Sí! Oh Dios… se sintió tan bien decirlo. Que porquería de persona."-rió divertida ante su propia iniciativa para insultar a la pelirroja.-"Si supieras todas las porquerías que dice y hace, ¡No solo a ti y a mí sino también…!"-repentinamente calló, como si hubiera tomado conciencia de algo. La miró avergonzada.-"lo siento."-se disculpó. Sakura casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. Temari sonrió por eso.-"No soy mejor persona que Karin ¿cierto?"-

.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.-"Al menos tú pides disculpas."-dijo como si nada. Temari sonrió tímidamente, pero luego se transformó en una sonrisa triste.

.

-"Aún así… no puedo perdonarlos, al menos, no ahora."-bajó la cabeza.-"Duele mucho."-tocó su corazón. Negó con la cabeza.-"no puedo…"-la miró con ojos cristalinos.-"duele mucho ver a quien amas en brazos de otra, saber que has sido engañada… que traicionen tan cruelmente tus sentimientos, tu confianza."-

.

-"Créeme, realmente lo sé."-dijo jovialmente, como si fuera algo trivial.-"Pero tienes que saber cuándo es momento de perdonar, y si realmente están interesados en tu perdón. No sirve de nada dárselo a quien no lo quiere"-

.

Temari iba a decir algo más, pero alguien las interrumpió.

.

-"Sakura."-la llamaron una voz grave, varonil.

.

-"¿Sasuke-kun?"-inmediatamente se paró y se asomó hasta chocar con la oscura mirada de Sasuke.

.

-"Aquí estabas."-sonrió de lado. La apresó de la cintura y la besó en la boca. Le tomó de la nuca y acarició sus labios con la lengua. Ella gimió.

.

-"Sasuke-kun…"-él gruño y se separó.

.

-"Mejor vayámonos antes de que acabemos haciéndolo aquí mismo."-

.

-"Mm."-dijo cuando el tironeó su labio inferior.-"N-no, espera."-jadeó.

.

-"¿Qué?"-dijo sin soltarle el labio.

.

-"Tengo que hacer algo"-dijo cuando lo separó. Él la miró impaciente.

.

-"Pues hazlo de una maldita vez."-le gruñó. Y volvió a apretarla contra su cuerpo, buscando sus labios. Ella puso sus manos en el pecho de él y lo empujó un poco.-"¡Sasuke-kun!"-rió ante su impaciencia. Él también sonrió.

.

Volteó el rostro, y se encontró con una perpleja Temari. Agrandó los ojos y se sonrojó. Sasuke miró en la misma dirección y su expresión se tornó inescrutable, solo alzó una ceja.

.

-"Sasuke-kun… ¿podrías…?"-él negó con la cabeza.

.

-"No, vámonos."-le dijo. Ella protestó, pero él colocó una mano en su cintura y la guió lejos de la rubia. Quien seguía perpleja.

.

-"¡Adiós Temari!"-alcanzó a gritar. Antes de perderlos a ambos completamente de vista.

.

Después de unos minutos, Temari esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

.

-"Realmente… no sabes cuánto te envidio, Sakura"-

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Obviamente no todo es color de rosa, pero la vida de Sakura va por buen camino y parece estar consiguiendo lo que realmente quiere. Supongo que a muchas les sorprendió esto último y yo no estaba tan segura de si escribir sobre ello, pero luego se me ocurrió que sería útil para la historia y lo puse. Les traje la continuación **muy** rápido, así que no no pueden quejarse.

Espero que comenten :D Y mil gracias por todos los reviews, todos y cada uno de ellos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dios... que vergüenza :S **presentarme así como si nada después de no actualizar por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. No soy muy ocurrente para poner algo aquí arriba, solo diré que lo siento, que en el cap hay mucho lemon y todo eso, para compensar la tardanza. Puede que parezca que es el unico fic que actualizo, pero es con el que más me inspiro. Sin más se los dejo recien salido del horno.

* * *

**..::The boy is a Monster::..**

.

**Consuelo**

Capítulo 8

.

.

.

-"¿E-eh?"-preguntó atontada.

.

-"Ven aquí, Sakura"-le ordenó con voz grave.

.

Ella, lentamente, se acercó hasta la cama donde, Sasuke, desnudo, la esperaba tendido apoyando su peso con los codos. Ver su cuerpo de manera tan libre la hacía vibrar de excitación. Y él lo sabía. Por eso cuando le ordenó que se acercara a él, lo hizo con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

.

Sintiéndose ridiculizada, caminó con paso firme hasta llegar frente a él. Su sonrisa ahora se borró, al saber que la determinación la había embargado.

.

No le pidió nada más, se quedó mirando su cuerpo, igualmente desnudo, con la piel totalmente sudorosa y sonrojada. Eso era algo que no cambió en ella, su sonrojo; algo que cierta vez, Sasuke le había aclarado que no le disgustaba.

.

Ahora sí, Sasuke se levantó de la cama, y Sakura tuvo que levantar la cabeza bien alto ante la notable diferencia de altura.

.

Gruñó disgustada, porque la hacía sentir indefensa frente a su feroz mirada, débil.

.

Sasuke hizo una mueca, que logró interpretar como una sonrisa, y ella bufó. Odiaba que todo lo que hiciera a ese tipo le pareciera divertido.

.

Sasuke se carcajeó de las muecas que hacía y cuando ella iba a apartarse de él, ofendida, estiró sus brazos y la atrapó en un firme abrazo. Su pene palpitó cuando sus pechos chocaron tan abruptamente contra su abdomen y su pelvis rozó su miembro. Ella ahogó una exclamación cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos y tirar la cabeza para atrás, contenido. La tenía presa de la cintura, y cuando afianzó y agarre, él soltó una exclamación de goce. Sakura miraba extasiada lo suelto que se mostraba Sasuke últimamente cuando tenía que expresar lo mucho que disfrutaba su cercanía. Sonrió al sentirse poderosa. Recordaba los tristes días en los que él simplemente llegaba de la nada y la tomaba como si fuera un trozo de carne. Era rápido, no hablaba y tampoco mostraba ningún signo de sentimiento en su bello rostro. En comparación, esto era el paraíso.

.

La tomó por las nalgas y las estrujó con fuerza, ella gimió y todo su cuerpo vibró cuando sus intimidades hicieron un contacto sumamente profundo. El asomó la lengua entre los labios y lamió sus pechos. Para tenerlos más cerca, ejerció más presión en sus nalgas y la levantó como si pesara pluma hasta lograr que ella enredara sus piernas en su cadera. Lo hizo, al mismo tiempo que su mano tomaba su pene y lo acomodaba en la entrada de su novia. Movió las caderas y la penetró sin darle a Sakura ni tiempo para asimilarlo.

.

Sasuke siempre era así, se dijo Sakura. Era intenso, parecía que tenía cien manos a la hora de tocarla, porque lo sentía en todas partes. Lo hacía con ahínco, con pasión.

.

Él repartió pequeños y húmedos besos por su sudoroso cuello y le dijo:

.

-"Me has hecho esperar… Sakura…"-confesó con voz áspera, ronca. Ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

.

-"Te he extrañado…"-dijo en un hilo de voz, cuando Sasuke se movió dentro de ella con precisión, envistiendo poderosamente.

.

Últimamente la Universidad abarcaba mucho su tiempo, el de ambos, además de que tenían horarios desiguales. Cuando Sasuke llegaba, encontraba a Sakura durmiendo plácidamente en el escritorio con el libro como almohada. Medicina era una carrera que la dejaba exhausta, debía leer tantos libros que le cansaban la vista muy rápido.

.

Por otra parte, Sasuke no solo repartía su tiempo en la Universidad, también en la empresa familiar. Pues aunque no trataba mucho con su familia, seguía asistiendo a las reuniones, solo como espectador, _no como __**Itachi**_, al cual Fugaku le decía la palabra con orgullo para que acotara algo a todo lo que decía.

.

Era viernes a la noche, y por fin podían compartir algo e intimidad. Sakura llegó antes que Sasuke, cerca de la tarde, y como no había almorzado, se preparó una merienda.

.

Cuando Sasuke llegó, la encontró con ropa de casa (muy ligera), con un delantal de cocinera y mientras que con una mano sostenía un frasco de mermelada, la otra se la llevó a la boca y lo saboreó lentamente con la lengua.

.

Ella no lo vio cuando llegó, ni tampoco lo oyó. Cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia, lo encontró apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con las pupilas dilatas, la boca apretada en una línea y con un sobresaliente bulto en los pantalones.

.

-"¿Sasuke-kun?"-dijo inquietada, al sacarse lentamente el dedo de la boca. Dejando un diminuto hilillo de saliva entre sus labios y el dedo.

.

Sasuke no le contestó. Le arrebató el frasco de la mano, lo dejó en la mesada y luego la atrajo hacia él. En menos de un segundo ella estaba sobre la mesada, sin los shorts que tenía puestos y con Sasuke sobre ella comiéndola viva. Sacó su verga del pantalón y se enterró en ella vigorosamente. Cuando acabó dentro suyo, Sakura estaba con la respiración agitada, y totalmente confundida. No le había dado tiempo a nada. Sasuke vio la duda en su mirada, por lo que entornó los ojos y lo único que dijo fue:_ "eso te pasa por provocarme." _

.

-"Móntame"-le ordenó, pues se le estaba haciendo muy difícil envestirla estando parados.

.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y él también lo hizo. Nunca se sintió tan querida como lo hacía en este momento. Como si Sasuke dependiera de lo que ella hiciera. Cada vez que le ordenaba hacer algo, lo hacía con anhelo, con una matiz de desesperación. Como suplicándole que por favor le hiciera caso. Que necesitaba indispensablemente de ella.

.

La vieja e inocente Sakura aún no se había ido, por lo que sus recuerdos del pasado tampoco, ella aún recordaba lo frío que él era con ella, y el solo pensar que Sasuke podría _siquiera_ necesitarla un poquito la hacía descostillarse de la risa. Pero ahora, eso que le parecía una fantasía, descubrió que estaba muy lejos de ser, eso mismo, una fantasía.

.

Nada era más real en la manera en la que él la miraba, que la tocaba, que la besaba. Ella, antes, no conocía la dulzura, al menos, no la verdadera. Porque _antes_, toda la ternura que él le mostraba, era falsa. Luego, le sobrevino la indiferencia, la crueldad. Y siempre la miraba como si fuera la cosa más despreciable del mundo, pareciera que no quería ni respirar el mismo aire que ella, no podía mirarla sin hacerse una mueca de asco.

.

Se le aguaron los ojos al recordar esos momentos. Desesperada, se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lo miró a la cara, y con lágrimas en los ojos, comenzó a montarlo, tal como le había ordenado y besó la boca de un sorprendido Sasuke, quien no supo corresponder el apasionado beso. Lo único que hizo, luego de un rato, fue posar sus manos sobre su cintura, y recorrer suavemente sus cuervas, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su cabello, moviendo acompasadamente las caderas en comparación con la vigorosidad con la que Sakura saltaba sobre su dilatado miembro. Ella lo besó un poco más lento, pero no aflojó su agarre, seguía abrazándolo como si tuviera miedo de perderlo.

.

Sasuke permaneció imperturbable, la dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera con él; y mientras, caminó despacito hasta llegar a la cama. Cuando Sakura sacó la lengua de su boca y separó sus labios para tomar aire, él la tumbó en la cama y se separó. Ella quedó ahí tirada, sollozando, y con las piernas abiertas. Sasuke se quedó parado, sin saber qué hacer.

.

Sakura en ningún momento dejó de mirarlo, por lo que solo lo ponía más nervioso. La mirada que le estaba regalando era _fatal_. Sentía que su estómago se retorcía por una sensación que él desconocía. Y él no sabía otra manera de expiar sus culpas que haciéndole el amor. Pero parecía que con eso no era suficiente, pues ella obviamente no era feliz de esa manera.

.

Casi se atraganta con su saliva al pensar eso último. ¿Desde cuándo _él_ buscaba hacerla feliz? Esa pobre diabla se merecía sufrir después de humillarlo como lo hizo frente a su hermano. Se merecía la peor de las torturas.

.

_**Pero… **_ese deseo no era tan fuerte como cuando ella se había ido. En ese momento pensó en mil y un maneras de hacer que todo lo que le había hecho hasta el momento no tuviera comparación con lo que le esperaba.

.

Tks… la muy maldita consiguió desviarlo de sus propósitos.

Quiso maldecirla, torturarla. Pero la tenía en la cama, desnuda, llorosa, y con las piernas abiertas, totalmente vulnerable… entregada a él. Y no hay que quisiera más en este momento que cogérsela.

.

No le gustaba, porque no lo hacía sentirse como un animal. Su vida sexual siempre fue activa, pero si no podía se la aguantaba. Desde que ella volvió, cada vez que evocaba su imagen en su mente su polla se le paraba.

.

Gateó hasta quedar sobre ella, sin aplastarla. Lamió sus lágrimas con su lánguida lengua y luego, aprovechando que ella abrió la boca para soltar un sonoro sollozo, metió su lengua dentro de su cavidad.

.

Sintió el extraño sabor salado de las lágrimas de Sakura mezcladas con su saliva. Era tan retorcido.

.

Sakura miró como Sasuke la besaba, y ella lo supo. Él no iba a consolarla. Estaba acostumbrada a que no lo hiciera, pero se sentía atormentada por los recuerdos del pasado y ella creía que al menos, se esforzaría por hacer otra cosa que solo eso. Sonrió contra sus labios y ella cerró la boca, logrando que Sasuke sacara la lengua de allí, pero de mala gana, y tuvo que besarla despacito, tierno, como en las películas románticas que veía junto a su madre de pequeña.

.

Sasuke le succionaba el labio, le pasaba la lengua, lo mordisqueaba, buscando pasión. Pero ella no quería algo salvaje. Quería ir lento. Así que se separó de él y lo empujó suavecito para poder incorporarse medianamente. Sasuke la miraba con ojos brillantes, deseosos.

.

Ella solo le sonrió. Y con parsimonia, se levantó para encerrarse en el baño.

* * *

Sasuke sonrió, cínico.

… la muy perra buscaba calentarlo. Y sus ojos centellaron de furia, al saber que lo estaba consiguiendo.

.

Se levantó e, indignado, caminó con pasos fuertes hasta la puerta de baño. Puso su mano en la perilla, pero esta no abrió. Rechinó los dientes.

.

-"Sakura…"-siseó con voz áspera. Sus cejas se fruncieron a tal grado que casi se juntaron, y su boca se deformó en una mueca.

.

Golpeó una vez, contenido. Luego otra, y luego otra. Podía escuchar el ruido del agua al caer de la ducha. La estúpida lo estaba ignorando.

.

Se sintió violento. Tembló de impotencia. Y comenzó a golpear la puerta como un poseso.

.

-"¡Sakura! ¡Abre de una puta vez!"-gritó ronco, desquiciado.

.

Si lo meditaba mejor, tal vez entendería los motivos de ella para hacer lo que hizo. Y quizás, llegara a la obvia conclusión de que ella aún estaba herida por lo que él le había hecho.

.

Pero él no quería meditar nada, hace solo un minuto iba a tener sexo con Sakura y la zorra lo dejó ahí con el pito parado y muriéndose de ansias por tomarla.

.

Pateó la puerta, logrando quebrar un poco la madera, lo suficiente como para poder abrirla. El cerrojo falló, y cuando abrió la puerta, lo hizo sin problemas.

.

Ella estaba metida en la bañadera, contra la fría pared de azulejos celestes, abrazándose a sí misma. Y no supo si por su rostro resbalaba el agua de la ducha o sus propias lágrimas. Sakura se había sobresaltado al oír el portazo que pegó con el pie, y lo miraba asustada. Como cuando levanto la mano para pegarle aquella vez. No quería verse al espejo de la pared del baño, pero estaba seguro que su rostro, en ese momento, no era muy diferente a como lo tenía cuando la golpeó.

.

Entró a la ducha sin contemplaciones. Ella se pegó más a la pared, pero él le tomó el tobillo y le tendió su tenso cuerpo por toda la bañadera, colocándose él encima de ella, esta vez, sin tener en cuenta si la aplastaba o no. Ella se quejaba, lo insultaba, le suplicaba. Pero el no la escuchó, menos cuando se enterró de una sola vez entre los suaves pliegues de su intimidad, y su palpitado miembro se adherirá como guante entre sus paredes vaginales. Pensó con un suspiro de satisfacción, que sus cuerpos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

.

No la besó, temiendo que ella quisiera hacerle otra jugarreta como la que le hizo segundos atrás para intentar disminuir su pasión. Ni tampoco su boca tocó ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo, creyendo que si lo hacía, podría llegar a considerar ser un _poco_ más amable con ella.

.

Así que lo hizo tal y como lo hacía tiempo atrás. Le sostuvo las manos y con la otra, guiaba el vaivén de las caderas de ellas, que se mostraban renuentes a seguir los pasos que él impacientemente marcaba.

.

Metía y sacaba, mientras cerraba los ojos, imaginando que ella le correspondía con la misma ansiedad que lo hacía él. Con la misma ansiedad que lo hizo cuando la tomó en la Universidad, en su casa, en el patio. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Quería que lo haga como lo hacía en todos los malditos lados!

.

-"¡¿Por qué?-le escupió rencoroso.-"¡¿Qué mierda hice ahora para que te pongas así?"-exigió.

.

Sakura, que tenía la cara ladeada (para no verle), volteó y lo miró a los ojos, dolida.

.

-"Creo…"-trató de hablar, con la voz agitada por las duras envestidas que Sasuke le proporcionaba.-"Creo… que nunca podrás entender… mi dolor, Sasuke"-

.

Y ahí se quedó, seco. La excitación se le bajó de golpe. Y solo la miró con los ojos abiertos.

.

¿Entender… su _dolor_?

.

¿Qué mariconas decía esa tipa?

.

Sin salir de ella. Tomó el tapón que se hallaba sobre la mesa del baño y lo colocó en la bañadera. Esperando a que el agua, poco a poco, la llenara.

.

La tomo en brazos, y la sintió tan dócil como una muñequita de trapo.

.

Pero él no quería una muñeca, él quería a esa molesta e irritante mujer que solo sabía joderle la vida.

.

Sasuke se incorporó, recostando su cabeza lentamente sobre el frío mármol de la bañadera, en contraste con la alta temperatura del agua, le relajó los tensos músculos. Sakura miraba todo lo que hacía atentamente, y soltó un ronroneo cuando Sasuke la apoyó contra su duro y firme torso mientras le proporcionaba unas lentas y relajantes caricias en la espalda.

.

La tuvo así, mimándola, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo. ¿Pero qué importaba? Si estaba con él, eso era lo de menos.

.

Sakura consiguió lo que quiso. Enternecida por su gesto de amabilidad, a pesar de que la había tomado bruscamente segundos atrás, le dio tiernos besitos en la mejilla, en su perfilada y aristocrática nariz, en sus suaves párpados, que parecían temblar ante su rictus de seriedad, si firme barbilla partida, y cada parte de su anguloso y perfecto rostro.

.

Sasuke, que estaba medio adormecido, jadeó ronco ante tan delicadas caricias.

.

Fue ahí cuando el deseo de Sakura realmente se cumplió. Él la volteó y le hizo el amor con calma, pero igual de placentero que cuando se lo hacía salvajemente. Sonrió cuando por fin, después de haberlo intentado tantas veces en esa noche, ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

* * *

Sus grandes y poderosas manos masajeaban el dolorido cuello de Sakura, quien suspiraba de deleite antes los masajes de Sasuke. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y su cuerpo totalmente relajado.

.

Anoche había sido una experiencia realmente buena, aunque al principio fue horrible. Debía controlar esos arranques de debilidad que la atormentaban momentáneamente. Casi siempre, ocurrían cuando estaba sola, pero ayer, mientras pensaba en que… posiblemente estaba… no tan lejos de alcanzar la felicidad con Sasuke, los recuerdos la atormentaron, creyendo que dicha felicidad era imposible para alguien como ella, y entonces lo cagó todo. Y aunque a Sasuke le había disgustado, al final hizo lo que ella necesitaba, que la trataran con cariño, que la mimaran. Quería saber que él tenía toda su atención puesta en consentirla a ella, y no en satisfacer la sola necesidad de su cuerpo. Ella quiso algo más. Y fuera cual sea la razón por la que Sasuke accedió a hacerlo, lo terminó haciendo.

.

Mientras dormía, se había movido y quedó en una mala posición, que cuando se puso a preparar el desayuno esa mañana, noto una terrible molestia en el cuello.

.

Sasuke se había duchado, y olía a recién afeitado. Lo supo cuando inesperadamente, él se puso detrás de ella al verla acariciar incesantemente esa parte de su anatomía.

.

Acarició su cuello, su nuca, la parte inferior del cuero cabelludo, y por último, los hombros, deslizando lentamente la tira de su fino camisón de lino rojo, depositando un corto pero húmedo beso allí antes de separarse. Dejándola con una sensación de pérdida tan notoria que Sasuke rio entre dientes cuando lo hizo.

.

-"Sakura… ¿Me amas?"-le preguntó.

.

Dicha pregunta no le sorprendió pues, desde que volvió con él, esa pregunta se la repetía prácticamente todos los días.

.

-"Sí"-respondió ella, enseguida, como siempre lo hacía.

.

El moreno le sonrió torcidamente y, tomando su bolso, se acercó para depositarle un suave beso en sus sonrosados y apetecibles labios.

.

-"Me voy."-dijo, y se fue por la puerta.

.

Aunque el beso le gustó mucho, esa no era el tipo de despedidas que ella soñaba cuando niña. En donde su pareja, la tomaba en brazos, le besaba tiernamente los labios y le confesaba lo mucho que la iba a extrañar mientras se ausentaba. Pero… ¡Ay, vaya que era estúpida! Se supone que ya había renunciado a eso de los cuentos con los finales felices, por mucho que ella anhelara tener uno propio.

.

Se encogió de hombros. Bueno… al menos, había obtenido el beso que quería, se dijo. Pero no pudo evitar pensar que se estaba volviendo una conformista. No, en realidad, siempre lo había sido, conformándose con las migajas que recibía de Sasuke. Pero no sabía qué hacer, no quería presionarlo, pero no podía dejar que "_todo siguiera su curso" _porque sinceramente no tenía la paciencia para eso, y lo más seguro fuera que moriría de angustia si no hacía algo para que Sasuke la amara como ella a él_._ Cuando él le preguntaba… _¿me amas? _Ella inmediatamente contestaba _sí_, porque quería que el supiera _siempre_ que a pesar de todo lo seguía amando.

.

Pero… ella no se atrevía a preguntarle si él también la amaba, porque sabía que no lo hacía. No aún, aseguró con determinación.

.

Pero pronto lo haría.

* * *

Kiba lo miró incrédulo, y le susurró a Neji en oído:

-"Oye… ¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que Sasuke quiera seguir haciéndole buena letra a la ratita que tiene por novia?"-miro a la exuberante morena que prácticamente se le estaba regalando al de ojos negros.

.

Estaban en la cafetería, almorzando. Y, a dos mesas de distancia, una de las porristas miraba penetrantemente a Sasuke, intentando llamar su atención haciendo cosas como: alisar su falda y accidentalmente subirla un poco, dejando ver sus tersas y bien formadas piernas; o, acomodarse el escote, fingiendo que tenía mucho calor, o tomar jugo y dejar que unas gotas resbalaran de sus carnosos labios, para luego relamerlos con sensualidad.

.

Sasuke no la estaba mirando.

.

Todos en la mesa, sabían por experiencia que Sasuke nunca se negaba a ese tipo de ofrecimientos, incluso cuando ya estaba con su _noviecita_.

.

El moreno solo estaba concentrado en su almuerzo, pero podía ver de reojo la mirada de expectación en sus _amigos,_ esperando a que aceptara la invitación de… vaya… ¿Cómo mierda se llamaba esa tipeja? Ni el nombre sabía. Aunque para lo que ella quería hacer su nombre era lo que menos importaba.

.

Gracias a su vista periférica, podía distinguir levemente la clara mueca que hacía la chica al saberse ignorada, y que su intento de seducción no funcionó como siempre lo hacía.

.

Intentó suprimir una sonrisa, y comenzó a divagar.

.

Le gustaría mucho que en ese preciso instante, Sakura estuviera allí, sobre él, con sus firmes y blanquecinas piernas, sobre sus rodillas y sentada a horcajadas. A él le resultaría muy fácil liberar su virilidad sujeta por la bragueta. Su excitación, dura y pulsante, abriéndose paso entre los pliegues húmedos y penetrando entre sus piernas. Tal como ya lo hicieron una vez en el sofá del living. Se detuvo al rememorar tan delicioso encuentro.

.

Sí… putas como esas eran totalmente prescindibles. ¿Para qué querría él a esa regalada teniendo a Sakura esperándolo en su casa, totalmente dispuesta a aprender todo lo que él quisiera enseñarle? Se relamió los labios.

.

Escuchó la risotada de Kiba al lado suyo, quien le palmeó fuertemente la espalda.

.

-"Te comprendo amigo."-le dijo, con gesto compasivo, como si tuviera lástima de su situación. Lo miró entre las pestañas, y chasqueó los dientes.-"Es difícil resistirse a esa lindura ¿no?"-dijo en tono galán. Sasuke quiso borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa un golpe.-"Aprovecha que no está ese bicho de pelo rosa revoloteando por aquí como un mosquito y diviértete un rato."-le sugirió jovial.

.

Al rato, la mesa sobre la que comían estaba partida al medio, y Kiba entre la tabla de la mesa, mirando a los oscurecidos ojos de su agresor, quien lo miraba furioso.

.

-"Cierra la puta boca de una vez, perro pulgoso."-dijo escuetamente, y dirigiéndole la palabra como si estuviera hablándole verdaderamente a un animal.

.

Todos se habían levantado de la mesa, al intuir que Sasuke haría algo como eso. Y el comedor fue reinado por el silencio.

.

Sasuke se limpió las manos, llenas de sangre de ese estúpido, y salió del comedor.

.

Definitivamente, si Kiba era lo suficientemente inteligente para utilizar la única neurona que tenía, no seguiría hablando mal de su novia. Porque aunque no fundamentó la razón de su enojo, todos, o los que escucharon la conversación, supieron que Sasuke estaba defendiendo a su propiedad.

.

Y a partir de ese momento, nadie podría volver a meterse con Sakura, pues si lo hacían… lo harían sabiendo las consecuencias que aquello acarrea.

* * *

Tocaron la puerta.

.

Sakura se sintió extrañada, pero al mirar en la mesa, vio las llaves de Sasuke. Sonrió enternecida. Eran contados los momentos de descuido de Sasuke. Siempre queriendo ser tan perfecto, como si nada se le escapara de las manos. Dejó el postre que estaba haciendo para compartir con él esa noche y se lavó las manos llenas de crema. No pudo evitar ensuciarse, cocinar _**no**_ era su especialidad.

.

Oyó otra vez que llamaban a la puerta, pero de manera más insistente. Oh… tal vez Sasuke estaba de mal humor.

.

-"¿Sasu-?"-pero las palabras murieron en sus labios, ya que al abrir la puerta, no fueron los profundos y hermosos ojos negros la que la recibieron. Sino unos oscuros y penetrantes ojos _jades_.

* * *

-"Sakura, abre."-gruñó, por quinta vez.

.

Se olvidó las llaves, y después de llamar a la puerta Sakura no contestó. Se supone que las clases de medicina se habían suspendido por un problema con los profesores, por lo que a la universidad no fue. Tampoco pudo haber salido a comprar algo para ella, no solía hacerlo, y no necesitaban nada en la casa tampoco. Cuando se dispuso a derribar la puerta, Sakura abrió.

.

-"¡Sasuke-kun!"-le saludó con voz temblorosa, sin mirarle. Sasuke se enderezó y la miró desde arriba, escudriñándola.

.

Estaba temblando.

.

La empujó ligeramente, para entrarla a la casa, ya que parecía no querer moverse. Y la miró con fijeza. Hubiera funcionado, si ella estuviera mirándolo.

.

-"Mírame, maldita sea."-

.

La vio abrir la boca, y en vez de acatar su orden, agachó a un más la mirada.

.

No tenía paciencia, y la delicadeza no era un don con el que lo hayan bendecido. Así que le tomó por los cabellos y tiró de ellos para levantarle el rostro.

.

Ella le dio un manotazo y lo alejó tan rápido como pudo, mientras ladeaba el rostro. Pero Sasuke lo vio.

.

-"¿Cómo te hiciste eso?"-dijo con voz áspera.

.

-"Me caí."-contestó rápidamente.

Ella comenzó a caminar hasta las escaleras y las subió con prisa, con Sasuke pisándole los talones.

.

Corrió hasta la habitación y quiso cerrar de un portazo, pero Sasuke entró prácticamente a la par de ella y le tomó con firmeza la muñeca de la mano con la que se había dispuesto a cerrar la puerta y ella soltó un quejido de dolor.

.

Él sonrió torcido.-"Piensas que soy estúpido ¿verdad?"-cuestionó en voz baja, cargada de… de… Sakura tragó saliva.-"¿Cómo te hiciste eso?"-le miró a l cara, pero Sakura no lo hacía. El morocho, furibundo, le tomó el rostro con una mano y la forzó a que levantara la cabeza.

.

Sakura no habría los ojos, porque no quería ver la expresión en los ojos de Sasuke al ver la gran marca violácea que tenía en la mejilla. Ni las marcas de dedos que tenía en la muñeca, justo donde él la tenía apresada.

.

Sasuke la soltó. Y cuando Sakura iba a abrir los ojos, él la empujó a la cama y se tiró sobre ella.

.

Madre Santa.

.

Nunca le atemorizó tanto ver la cara de Sasuke. Su expresión, totalmente desfigurada en una mueca de ira. Los ojos dilatados por la furia, y los nudillos blancos por la fuerza que hacía al apretar las sábanas, a cada lado de su cabeza.

.

-"¿Quién? Sakura."-le susurró.-"¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Quién?"-explotó.

.

Sakura sollozó. Asustada. Tembló entre sus brazos, y se retorció bajo de él. No quería oír más gritos, la brutalidad con la que Sasuke la interrogaba y lo intimidante que muchas veces resultaba ser su persona la asustaban, haciendo que le recordaran a él, y lo que más le hizo compararlos, fue que ambos le habían pegado.

.

Al recordad eso, ella quiso huir. Trató de incorporarse, pero Sasuke la aplastó contra el colchón, robándole el aire. Gritó.

.

-"¡Suéltame!"-sollozó, con la voz rota. Sus ojos miraban a todos lados, buscando ayuda.-"¡Satsuki! ¡Suéltame!-gritó desgarradamente. Tanto que la garganta le dolió.

.

Sasuke quedó duro. Y la miró profundamente.

.

Ella sollozaba, pero en fin de cuentas, pareció reconocer que quien estaba allí, no era su padre, si no Sasuke. Su amado Sasuke.

.

-"¿Sasuke-kun?"-dijo entre lágrimas. Sus ojos brillaban desesperados y, al verlo, aliviada.-"Tu me ayudaras ¿verdad?"-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se sorbía los mocos.-"¿…verdad?"-dijo en un hilo de voz.

.

-"Shh."-le puso un dedo en los carnosos y resecos labios, los cuales estaban partidos. Cuando ella estaba nerviosa, siempre se los mordía.

.

Le acarició el pómulo, y la miraba atentamente. Con los ojos bien grandes. Era desconcertante… no saber qué es lo que pasaba por su cabeza en aquellos momentos, y también frustrante. Porque él siempre sabía que era lo que le pasaba.

.

Él sabía, que la única causa de los males de Sakura, era él.

.

¿Verdad?

.

Ella ayer también había llorado así, pero sabía que fue culpa suya. Esta vez… no se sentía como si esto fuera algo que hubiera causado él. No, definitivamente, él no le dio semejante golpe, pues Sakura _**no**_ se había caído.

.

-"Estúpida…"-le reprochó con voz calma, Sakura le miró desconcertada, haciendo un puchero al escuchar el insulto. Sasuke sonrió.-"No puedes engañarme… ¿lo sabías?"-ella se sintió expuesta ante tal declaración, así que quiso voltear el rostro, pero le tomó por el mentón.-"Dime, Sakura… ¿De quién quieres que te salve?"-algo dentro de él se estremeció al pensar que la respuesta de ella podría llegar a ser_, "de ti"._ Tragó fuerte.

.

Ella sollozó, y se aferró fuertemente a su ancha y musculosa espalda, clavándole las uñas, seguía temblando como una hoja.

.

Sasuke aún estaba sobre ella, y había colocado su nariz en el hueco que había entre su cuello y los hombros. Él respiraba pausadamente. Queriendo transmitirle la tranquilidad que, incluso en esos momentos, a él le estaba costando encontrar.

.

Por más calmado que quisiera estar, no podía intentarlo. Esto ya estaba fuera de control.

.

¿Qué tanto era lo que no conocía de Sakura? Se suponía que él lo sabía todo.

.

¿Satsuki? Frunció el ceño. ¿Quién mierda era? ¿Un ex novio, su amante? Chirrió los dientes. ¿Habría discutido con su amante y este le había golpeado? ¿Sería… Itachi, con quien la había encontrado recostada en su cama hace unas semanas?

.

Su respiración se aceleró. Y sentía que así jamás podría encontrar la calma. Veía todo rojo, tal cual como aquella vez.

.

_Sakura sería incapaz de una cosa así._

.

**Pero… **él aún no descartaba la _posibilidad _de que ella quisiera vengarse por todo lo que le hizo. O quizás, ella encontró el amor en alguien que tal vez realmente la apreciara, no como él.

.

Ahora era él quien temblaba, de ira.

.

Se incorporo lo suficiente para poder verle la cara. Cualquier acusación que hubiera estado por escupirle en la cara murió en sus labios al verla tan destruida. Creía que esos días se había acabado. Que Sakura ya no sufría más.

.

Aunque… ¿Qué podía saber él? ¿Qué tan rota estaba Sakura?

.

_-"Creo… que nunca podrás entender… mi dolor, Sasuke"-_había dicho ella, mientras la envestía con furia.

.

Y se puso a pensar, que se estaba convirtiendo en una persona con impulsos muy violentos. No escuchaba, no hablaba, solo actuaba. Y lo peor, era que cada uno de sus actos tenían terribles consecuencias en Sakura.

.

Cualquier cosa que él hiciera, modificaba enormemente la situación. Desde un simple gesto como fruncir el seño o el solo hecho de besarla en la mejilla… dichas acciones ocasionaban estragos en el delicado estado mental de Sakura.

.

Vaya… pensar que él había venido de la Universidad con tremenda calentura y de repente…resopló.

.

La fue desnudando de a poquito, y cada parte de su piel donde tocaba le proporcionaba una suave caricia, mientras le susurraba al oído. No había lujuria, solo quería calmarla. También se desnudó a él mismo, tan rápido como pudo, y se metió a la cama, con Sakura entre sus brazos.

.

Estaba pálida, y fría como el mármol. Su temperatura corporal en esos momentos era my elevada, si tomamos en cuenta lo excitado había estado. Así que la acurruco contra su pecho, y colocó su barbilla sobre la melena rosada de la chica, mientras enterraba sus lagos dedos entre sus suaves hebras. Con la otra mano, la estrechaba de la cintura, y movía despacio los dedos, para calmarle por los costados.

.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo al saberse capaz de realizar tales actos. Los cuales, siempre creyó que jamás podría hacer.

.

-"Soy yo… cariño, Sasuke."-le dijo con voz grave, como si le hablara a un chico.-"tu Sasuke."-

.

La oyó suspirar de alivió contra su pecho y el morocho se removió incómodo en su lugar.

.

_Tu Sasuke. _Que cursi. Bueno, solo era para consolarla, eso no quería decir que lo que dijera fuera verdad.

.

Sakura respiraba más calmada, y tenía los ojos cerrados. Parecía estar durmiendo. Pero no lo hacía.

.

-"Gracias, Sasuke."-sonrió amorosa. Se incorporó un poco, colocando sus manos sobre su pecho e inclinándose hacia su rostro. Él, que esperaba que lo besara en los labios, se sintió insatisfecho cuando le besó la mejilla, pero no disgustado.

.

Aún así, le tomó del mentón y le besó sus lastimados labios. Los succionó, y Sakura suspiró de alivio ante ese dulce contacto. No se había dado cuenta que se había lastimado, producto de los nervios.

.

Dejó que Sasuke la besara, y pensó, satisfecha, que últimamente, por más que al principio Sasuke se mostrara renuente a consolarla, terminaba haciéndolo, de un modo muy particular y… placentero.

.

Por momentos, realmente creía que él jamás podría llegar a quererla, era tan bruto, tan salvaje, violento, y todas la cosas malas que podrían llegar a ocurrírsele.

.

Si era tan desalmado… ¿por qué la consolaba? Se suponía que tenía el corazón tan duro como una piedra.

.

Sonrió contra los labios de Sasuke. Al parecer, realmente consiguió ablandarlo un poquito.

.

_**Lástima**_que tendría que hacer algo horrible. Pensó, recordando las últimas palabras de su **padre**.

.

_-"Si no haces lo que te ordeno, él será quien lo lamente."-_

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Wooo~ la deje picante ;) En lo particular, ocurrieron muchas cosas, es decir, les hice ver que en la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura no es todo tan... _rosa_. Y que al parecer va a haber más complicaciones. ¡Pero no teman! si comentan, tal vez no tarde tanto en subir la conti.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, esto es incómodo. **Se que tooodas estan muy enojadas conmigo, pero al menos trato de hacer lo posible por remediarlo. Me quiero poner las pilas con esto del fanfic porque he dejado de lado todas mis historias. Lo último qe actualicé fue Sex Doll, ahora vengo por esta, y luego veremos U.U Pero algo es algo. Yo no las restraso más, para más excusas, leean al final.

* * *

**..::The boy is a Monster::..**

**.**

**Al límite**

Capítulo 9

.

.

.

**Estaba nerviosa… **y lo peor, es que Sasuke podía notarlo.

.

Ella nunca fue buena mintiendo, nunca tuvo porqué hacerlo. _Pero_… ella no estaba mintiendo. Solo estaba ocultando la verdad. ¡Qué no es lo mismo!

.

Lo único en lo que se podría decir que ella estaba mintiendo es cuando Sasuke le preguntaba: _¿Ocurre algo? _Y ella le respondía: _No Sasuke-kun, no ocurre absolutamente nada. Y sonreía._

.

_**-"Si no haces lo que te ordeno, él será quien lo lamente."-**_

.

A pesar de todo lo que él le hizo, nunca había llegado a odiar a su padre. Aunque una increíble sensación de desagrado muy parecida a la que sentía por Karin cuando ésta se interponía en su relación con Sasuke se estaba manifestando en su pecho. Una muy, _muy_ fuerte sensación de desagrado.

.

Chasqueó la lengua, y se retorció la tela de su falda con sus sudorosas manos, arrugándola.

.

Soltó un pequeño chillido cuando la campana tocó, por suerte el fuerte estruendo de esta opacó su gritillo y el alboroto de los bancos moviéndose y los alumnos hablando los distraía de su momento de reflexión.

.

Guardó las cosas apresuradamente y con manos temblorosas. Cerró su mochila tan distraídamente que se enganchó el dedo con el cierre y se mordió la lengua para no volver a chillar. Demonios, se sobresaltaba ante cualquier mínima cosa que pasara a su alrededor. La situación ya era insostenible. Y no habían pasado más de 24 horas desde que él le hizo esa pequeña, inesperada, y porque no decirlo, desagradable visita.

.

Toparse con la cara de su padre después de… quien sabe, ¿siete meses? Quien llevaba la cuenta, a pesar de que estar lejos de ese monstruo era algo bueno, él no era tan importante como para que este siempre pendiente de lo que hacía, se suponía que era _inofensivo_, en cierto modo… claro. Es decir, el era un bruto, pero solo con ella, y entre las cuatro paredes de su casa. Nunca fuera de ellas. Por eso no se explicaba qué pudo pasar por la neurótica mente de su padre para _ir _hasta la casa de Sasuke y plantársele del modo en que lo hizo, como si tuviera derechos sobre ella.

.

Dios… ¿Qué hubiera pasado sí… sí Sasuke hubiera estado allí? Tragó en seco, mientras torcía sus rosados labios en una mueca de miedo.

.

No… no podría soportar ese tipo de humillación, que Sasuke conociera la parte oscura de su pasado, estaba muy lejos de sus planes. Eso arruinaría todo por lo que había trabajado.

.

Sonrió inconscientemente al pensar en Sasuke. Se mordió el labio inferior y su pálido rostro adquirió un tono rosado.

.

Un par de chicos que pasaban cerca suyo se le quedaron mirando sus torneadas piernas descubiertas por su falda y el elegante y suave vaivén de sus redondeadas caderas, subiendo la vista hacia su sonrosada cara, y silbándole antes de perderla de vista.

.

Pero ella no les prestó atención, solo pensaba en Sasuke.

.

Recordaba como él la tomaba del mentón y le besaba sus agrietados labios, secaba sus lágrimas y la tomaba en sus musculosos brazos brindándole calor y consuelo. Liberó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo al pensar en lo mucho que le gustaron las atenciones de Sasuke y gruñó al pensar en lo pronto que las perdería.

.

-"Tks… hijo de perra."-maldijo en voz alta, cuando llegó a sus casillero. Cuando cerró la puerta, se sobresaltó al encontrarse con los oscuros posos del Uchiha. Se estremeció ante su intensa mirada y se derritió cuando este curvó la comisura de sus apetecibles labios hacia arriba.

.

-"Quien imaginaría a que la señorita "buena conducta" podría soltar un impropio alguna vez en su vida."-rió entre dientes y la de cabellos rosados arrugó la frente. Sasuke son el dedo índice le marco la arruga que se formó en su ceño y ella relajó su expresión ante su solo toque. Sasuke sonrió sin mostrar los dientes y extendió sus brazos hasta enredarlos en su cintura y apretarla contra su torso. Ella solo pudo atinar a abrir la boca sorprendida, al igual que todo los presentes en el pasillo, que poco a poco parecían ir siendo más los curioso que querían ver a Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno _juntos._

.

El moreno, desesperado, buscó su boca, y aprovechando sus labios entreabiertos se adentró a explorar su cavidad bocal. Estaba cohibida, no sabía qué hacer con tanta gente mirándola, Sasuke lo notó, así que la apretó contra el casillero y uso su gigantesco cuerpo para cubrir el suyo de las miradas ajenas, mientras la seguía besando. Sakura se rió entre sus labios y pasó sus manos por su espalda.

.

Quienes miraban, solo veían la imponente figura del Uchiha cubriendo el menudo cuerpo de la pelirrosada y unas delicadas manos femeninas recorriendo la extensión de su espalda, pasado por sus anchos hombros y ascendiendo desde su cuello hasta enterrar las uñas en su salvaje melena azabache.

.

Sakura casi se cae cuando se separaron, pero Sasuke mantuvo su agarre firme a la diminuta cintura de la chica. Se miraron a los ojos y ella sentía como poco a poco todo a su alrededor se iba dispersando hasta quedar ellos solos, enfrascados en su propio mundo, al punto de que no habían notado cuando cierta persona se puso frente a toda la multitud y empezó a aplaudir cínicamente, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en la atmósfera.

.

Todos, inclusive la pareja, se volteó a ver a una herida Karin, que se mostraba firme ante las miradas de incredulidad de todos.

.

-"Vaya… quien diría que la _Santa_ de Haruno podría dar un espectáculo tan ardiente en frente de tanta gente."-ironizó con vos ácida. Sonrió con malicia.-"Sabes, nunca me había dado cuenta de las maravillas que hace el maquillaje, has hecho que Sasuke pierda la vergüenza de besarte en público."-rió maliciosa, acompañada de un par de arpías más.

.

Sakura no lo había notado, desde que se estaba esforzando por mejorar, y cambiar un poco su aspecto físico, Sasuke era más demostrativo en público. Se encogió al darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle y escondió su rostro de Sasuke, quien miraba atentamente su reacción. Él chasqueó la lengua, porque ahora ella pensaría que eso era cierto, pero él no iba a desmentir nada. No iba a decir nada porque tendría que confesar tener algún tipo de sentimiento por ella. Pero él jamás diría esa mariconada. Primero porque, como lo dijo; era una mariconada, y segundo; porque sería _mentira_.

.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, si las miradas mataran, la pelirroja estaría tres metros bajo tierra. Pero eso no la detuvo, aunque le intimidaba, como pudo lo ignoró, porque una mujer despechada era capaz de cualquier cosa. Y ella no se iba a detener por un ceño fruncido, el morocho tarde o temprano se lo agradecería.

.

-"Jaja, un poco de maquillaje y ropa nueva y ya luces como una perra."-rió Karin.

.

-"Pues tu no necesitas ni maquillaje ni ropa, Karin, tu ya eres perra y punto."-salto una vos de entre la multitud. Una voz femenina, muy conocida por la de ojos rojos, quien agrando la mirada y se volteó tan rápido que le dolió el cuello. Todos voltearon a ver, y nadie, absolutamente nadie, esperaba que _Sabaku no Temari _fuera quien había insultado a su _mejor amiga_.

.

-"¿Qu-qué has dicho?"-dijo casi sin voz, a causa de la ira. Su piel se tornó de un color muy parecido al de su cabello y la indignación le hizo inflar las mejillas. La rubia sonrió.-"Temari…"-la nombro con voz falsamente calma.-"tienes idea de lo que has dicho ¿no?"-dijo presumida.

.

La de ojos verdes alzó una fina ceja, y caminó hasta llegar al lado de la pelirrosa y tomarla de la mano, para sorpresa de esta, y de todos. Sakura tenía los ojos aguados, y el labio inferior colgando. En cualquier momento se hacharía a llorar.

.

Temari miró por sobre el hombro a la pelirroja y vio, en una esquina, alejado de todos, pero igualmente presente, a su amado Shikamaru, quien miraba la escena con la misma mirada aburrida con la que miraba a todo… a todo lo referido a ella.

.

Lo miró fijamente, y él también. Lo vio ráscasela nuca y entrecerrar los ojos mientras bostezaba.

.

Sonrió tristemente, y fijó su vista en la pelirrosada, quien la miraba con enormes ojos suplicantes.

.

No… definitivamente había cosas mucho mejores en la vida que desperdiciar su preciada juventud en basuras como Karin y Shikamaru. Ellos podían besarle el culo.

.

-"Me gustaría decir que he perdido una amiga pero…"-la miró de arriba a abajo, ante la mirada incrédula de la pelirroja.-"mierdas de personas como ustedes no valen tanto. Gané algo mucho mejor."-finalizó, apretando la mano de Sakura, pues ella misma también necesitaba algo de apoyo en este momento.

.

Lo último que vio antes de voltear, fueron los oscuros pozos de Shikamaru iluminarse tenuemente ante sus palabras.

.

De la mano, llevó a la chica al jardín, a la hermosa fuente donde comenzó a verla con otros ojos, y a darse cuenta de quién era quién.

.

Sonrió encantada con lo que había logrado y cuando se giró para chillarle a Sakura lo orgullosa que estaba de sí misma, se encontró con la chica mirando hacia abajo y temblando como una hoja.

.

Tragó saliva, acercó despacito su mano y le tocó el hombro, la de ojos verdes se sobresaltó y la miró.

.

Estaba llorando. _De nuevo_.

.

No… pero ella no estaba triste, porque una enorme sonrisa desfilaba sobre su tierna boca, mostrando sus aperlados dientes. Ella también lo hizo y ambas soltaron un una risilla.

.

-"Jaja, wow, ¿de dónde salió todo ese coraje Temari?"- bromeó, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida y no una de las personas que había arruinado prácticamente toda su adolescencia.-"Oh no importa."-negó sonriendo todavía.-"Fue increíble, te sientes mejor ¿verdad?"-

.

Temari suspiró.-"Se siente como si me hubiera sacado un enorme camión de mis hombros, el cual vengo cargando desde hace mucho tiempo."-dijo alargando la _u_. Sakura rió.

.

-"¡Ah!-gimió Sakura, cuando la rubia, sorpresivamente, la abrazó.

.

-"Mil gracias, Sakura, aunque creo que ni eso llegará a compensar lo que te hice."-susurró con tristeza.

.

Se tensó, en el momento en que Sakura le acarició la espalda en modo de consuelo.

.

-"Ya te lo he dicho, al menos tu sí pides perdón, e hiciste algo muy valioso por mí, algo que… otras personas no hicieron…"-susurró esto último, inconscientemente pensando en Sasuke, y en lo que había hecho él para defenderla.

.

Nada.

.

Temari capto esto y se alzó de hombros.

.

-"Na no tiene tanta importancia."-dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

.

-"¡No!"-casi gritó, Temari la miró sorprendida.-"¡si que la tiene para mí!"-

.

Silencio.

.

Al segundo Sakura casi se arrepintió de haberlo dicho de esa manera.

.

-"Yo… la v-verdad e-es que… tu eres la pprimera persona que me defiende"-alcanzó a decir entre palabreos, producto del nerviosismo.

.

Temari sonrió enternecida.

.

-"Y tú eres mi primera amiga."-confesó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.-"E-eh, olvida lo que he dicho ¿sí? Me estaba precipitando."-trató de recomponerse tosiendo.

.

-"¡Genial! Tu también serás mi primera amiga."-correspondió Sakura.

.

Temari tenía la boca abierta. Pero se recuperó.

.

-"Em, si supongo que tienes razón."-dijo haciéndose la indiferente. Sakura le dio un codazo.-"Auch, abusiva."-le gruñó.

.

Ambas volvieron a reír y se tiraron al césped, al lado de la fuente, charlando; y conociéndose, por lo que sería el comienzo de una gran amistad.

* * *

La estampó contra la pared, los dientes le chirriaban y sus ojos estaban en llamas. Karin estaba sin aire.

.

Maldición, suplicó, por primera vez, por su patética vida.

.

Sasuke, quien la tenía agarrada del cuello de la camisa, sonrió perverso. Acercando su rostro al de la pelirroja, para intimidarla con su imponente figura, clavó su fiera mirada sobre ella y, gustoso, la sintió temblar como una hoja de papel.

.

-"Vaya… no eres tan mala cuando no te enfrentas con alguien de tu propio tamaño ¿verdad, _cielo_?"-dijo lo último sarcástico. Así le decía ella cuando la tenía en la cama.

.

-"N-no pue-edo res-pira-ar."-dijo como pudo. Su cara, de colorado, paso a morado. La tenía agarrada un par de centímetros sobre el suelo.-"Te estás metiendo en donde no te llaman, Karin, y no vas a conseguir nada bueno. He de confesarte…"-le dijo al oído.-"que estoy de muy, muy mal humor hoy."-gruñó con rabia.

.

Sí, estaba furioso. Sakura no le decía absolutamente nada sobre el porqué de su actitud el otro día. Se sentía enfermo, impotente. Y desconcertado, porque no debería importarle tanto. Se supone que mientras Sakura se abriera de piernas todo estaría bien. Siempre lo había estado, y no cambiaría nada ahora.

Apretó la mandíbula, y su ceño se crispó, para luego volver a sonreír.

.

Bueno, Karin había cometido una gran estupidez al cruzarse en su camino ese día. Mala suerte.

.

Para ella.

.

La dejó caer al piso. Ella tomó grandes bocanas de aire mientras de agarraba del cuello. Trataba de incorporarse pero las piernas le fallaban.

.

-"Deja que te ayude, _cielo_."-se ofreció con aparente generosidad. La tomó fuertemente por los hombros, marcando sus uñas allí, y la levantó nuevamente. Los ojos de Karin, le miraban suplicantes, al igual que Sakura lo había hecho cuando quiso que ella se detuviera. Cosa que nunca hizo, cosa que nunca haría. Ella no merecía el perdón de nadie.

.

-"Lo diré solo una vez."-siseó, con ojos entrecerrados.-"No te le acerques, _repito_, **no** te le acerques, zorra malparida, de nuevo a Sakura."-se alejó de ella, con repulsión.

.

Por las mejillas de Karin corrían ríos de lágrimas. Volvió a caer al piso. Y entre jadeos le preguntó:

.

-"¡¿Por qué? No lo entiendo… ¡maldita sea no te entiendo! ¡¿Por qué ella Sasuke?"-le gritó histérica.

.

Sasuke la miró por sobre el hombro, y después de unos segundos, sonrió.

.

-"Porque es divertido."-ella abrió los ojos.-"jugar con ella… es divertido."-sonrisa se borró.-"pero no es divertido… cuando otro trata de hacerlo también."-se volteó y con pasos lentos pero largos se fue dejándola tirada en el piso.

.

-"Solo yo puedo jugar con ella."-susurró para sí mismo. Dicho esto, se fue a buscarla.

**-CAMBIO DE ESCENA-**

-"Si, estoy bien, realmente, te lo agradezco muchísimo Temari."-

.

Ésta solo alzó una ceja, no muy convencida. Sakura aún estaba algo conmocionada y, aunque estaba agradecida con ella por saltar a su favor, no era Temari quien Sakura hubiera querido que la defendiera.

.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpida.

.

-"Sakura."-le llamó con voz grave. Ambas soltaron un respingo y voltearon a ver en dirección al moreno. Quien esperaba impaciente.

.

Sakura agachó la mirada y se encorvó, retorciendo las manos nerviosamente. Temari la miró de reojo y frunció el ceño.

.

-"Ven conmigo, Sakura."-

.

Ésta, de forma insegura, se levantó del césped, aún con la mirada gacha. A Sasuke le gustaba su sumisión, y al mismo tiempo la detestaba. Porque si bien mostraba el control que ejercía sobre ella, le hacía sentir que estaban igual que en el punto de partida. Y a él le estaba gustando el nuevo cambio de Sakura, más salvaje, más atrevida. Pero no podía permitir que esa rebeldía se le fuera de las manos. La dejaría ser, pero con ciertos límites.

.

Sakura se acercó hasta él con pasos desesperadamente lentos y su mal humor no le jugó a favor. Irritado hasta por los codos la tomó del brazo con fuerza, logrando que ella soltara un quejido. Temari se tensó, y cuando quiso incorporarse, se quedó dura. Sasuke la estaba mirando, advirtiéndole que no se metiera.

.

Lo poco que conocía de Sasuke, debido a que él usualmente pertenecía al mismo círculo de amigos que ella, era que cuando te miraba de esa forma, no había nada que pudieras hacer para intervenir. De otra modo… estabas _jodido_.

.

En su boca se formó una fina línea, impotente. Giró su cabeza bruscamente, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada al Uchiha, al cual no alcanzó a verle su sonrisa de satisfacción.

.

-"No la lastimes, Sasuke."-susurró. No supo sí él la había escuchado o no, lo que si escuchó fueron los largos pasos de Sasuke alejándose y el pequeño cuerpo de Sakura siendo arrastrado por éste. Se mordió los labios y golpeó con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos el duro material de la fuente.

.

-"¡Pero la put-!"-se mordió el labio aún más fuerte para contener el impropio y se masajeó la zona adolorida.

.

-"Sí que eres descuidada."-soltó como si nada, con voz monótona. Temari entrecerró los ojos al reconocer esa voz.

.

-"¿Se te perdió algo… Shikamaru?"-preguntó hosca.

.

Él esbozó una diminuta sonrisa que no duró ni más de un segundo. Y con parsimonia, se tiró al piso, junto a ella, apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos. Era la pose que siempre hacía cuando miraba las nubes.

.

Temari lo miró indignada, y se quiso incorporar, pero la tibia y áspera mano del moreno la retuvo.

.

-"Espera…"-le habló con voz calma. La rubia gruñó y puso mala cara. Sin importarle que él la estuviera sosteniendo, tiró del agarre para poder liberarse de él. Pero Shikamaru tiró con aún más fuerza y ella se tambaleó, cayendo sobre él.

.

Ahogó un gemido, y se quiso levantar tan rápido como calló. Pero el moreno la sostuvo de la cintura, al tiempo que la volteaba, quedando sobre ella.

.

Sonrió levemente.-"Esta posición me trae muchos recuerdos."-musitó, en tono jocoso. Temari apretó los dientes y quiso gritarle que sus recuerdos no serían más que eso, simple recuerdos. Pero el la detuvo colocando un dedo sobre sus labios llenos y de color carmesí. Deteniendo la mirada por varios segundo en ellos, antes de enfrentarse a sus exasperados ojos verdes.

.

-"Estuviste maravillosa, Temari."-comenzó a hablar, tranquilo, con calma… como sí tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo; y no sobre ella, apretándola y reteniéndola contra su voluntad.-"Simplemente… maravillosa."-repitió, enfrascado en sus labios.-"Yo… he esperado mucho tiempo por esto. Me refiero, a que por fin abrieras los ojos y te alejaras de esas personas. No aguantaba ver que te sublevaras de esa forma a Karin. Me parecía algo totalmente molesto, un claro signo de falta de personalidad propia."-aclaró elocuente, sin medir sus palabras, diciendo libremente lo que pensaba. Como siempre.-"Perdóname _Tem, _perdona si te herí pero… créeme, no podía sostener una relación así, en la que pareciera que tu te dejabas llevar por todo lo que esa arpía te dijera. Pero me alegro mucho por ti, por nosotros. Te amo."-confesó con el mismo tono de voz de siempre, pero con cierta vehemencia.

.

Shikamaru sonrió, complacido, cuando a ella se le aguaron los ojos, y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa de felicidad. Quitó el dedo de sus labios y la besó. Ella enrredó sus dedos en su cabello y se apretó contra él.

.

El moreno, excitado, se levantó, junto con Temari, quien tenía la respiración agitada. La llevó tras los arbustos y allí comenzaron a arrancarse toda la ropa. Ambos estaban sin camisa, cuando ella de repente se paró.

.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"-preguntó ronco. Ella le sonrió traviesa y se mordió el labio. Lo besó sensualmente y fue bajando, por el cuello, su pecho, hasta llegar al pantalón. Shikamaru cerró los ojos, complacido ante la impaciencia de la de ojos verdes. Ella le fue desabrochando el pantalón y se lo bajó todo. Él solo levantó los pies para poder sacárselo del todo.

.

-"Tu solo disfruta, amor."-le dijo ella coqueta. Por un rato, la sintió acariciarle el pecho, y al otro segundo… nada.

.

Esperó un rato, y no sintió la conocida sensación de la lánguida lengua de la rubia jugar con su pene como siempre lo hacía, o masturbarlo con sus habilidosas manos. Abrió los ojos y la vio allí parada, a unos metros de él, con su ropa perfectamente arreglada y con la suya propia entre los brazos, mientras ella trataba de contener la risa. Agrandó los ojos deslumbrantemente.

.

-"Oh~ ¿no habrás pensado…?"-estalló en risas.-"Para la próxima, pídele a la puta de Karin que te la chupe, no cuentes conmigo cariño, nunca más."-y entre risas salió corriendo por el patio, gritando a los cuatro vientos y revoleando su ropa por todos lados. Llamando la atención de todos. Aturdido como estaba, tropezó con una rama y calló de entre los arbustos, quedando a la vista de todos. Logró escuchar la carcajada de los presentes, y vio la sonrisa victoriosa de Temari, quien miraba a lo lejos. Dio media vuelta y entró al Instituto.

.

Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, medio desnudo, comenzó a recoger su ropa, ante las miradas divertidas de las personas y los _clic_ que hacían los celulares cuando alguien tomaban una foto.

.

Supuso… que en el momento en que Temari decidió separarse de todas esas personas que le hacían mal, también había decido alejarse de él. Y que a pesar suyo, sabía que lo era lo mejor para ella. Aunque no por eso dejaba de doler.

* * *

**Cerró **con seguro la puerta del cuarto donde se guardaban los equipos de gimnasia. Había una pequeña luz que alumbraba de manera mediocre el estrecho espacio que compartían.

.

Sakura había quedado acorralada entre la pared y el fuerte cuerpo de Sasuke. Sentía su pesada y agitada respiración contra su cara y sus musculosos brazos a cada lado de su cabeza. La tensión era tan tangible que podría cortarse con cuchillo.

.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, fijándola en unos de los balones que había en los estantes, pero Sasuke la apretó fuertemente del mentón y la giró con brusquedad, sacándole un jadeó de dolor. Lo único que alcanzaba a ver eran los destellos azulados del cabello de Sasuke siendo reflejados por la luz de la lámpara y el brillo amenazador de sus orbes oscuros.

.

Tenía los dientes apretados, y ella no entendía el por qué de su furia. ¿Había vuelto a hacer algo malo? Oh Dios ¿y si le volvía a pegar? Su labio comenzó a temblar y se fue haciendo pequeña en su lugar. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y le recorrió un sudor frío la espalda.

.

Sasuke suavizó su expresión y suspiró cerrando los ojos. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello y masajeó sus sienes, buscando autocontrol.

.

Abrió los ojos y la encontró igual de asustada.

.

-"¿Por qué nos haces esto Sakura?"-dijo sin ningún tono en la voz.

.

Ella tardó en reaccionar. No entendía a qué se refería. Él chasqueó la lengua.

.

-"¿Qué me ocultas?"-soltó lo que venía reteniendo. Ella, si hubiera podido, hubiera dado un paso hacia atrás, consternada.

.

Comenzó a balbucear y a hacer quecos con la lengua.

.

-"¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa?"-preguntó con voz autoritaria, apretándola más contra su cuerpo y la pared, dejándola sin aire.

.

-"¡Ah!"-gimió, cuando sintió el dedo corazón de Sasuke acariciando el clítoris sobre la ropa interior. Se aferró a sus hombros para no caerse, porque las piernas le temblaban. Jadeó cuando pellizcó aquel punto tan susceptible para ella.

.

-"Estoy esperando…"-le dijo ronco. Apretó un pecho con su mano libre y acarició al pezón sobre la tela. Sakura comenzaba a notar como se le empañaba la vista y que el aire le hacía muchísima falta.

.

¿Qué hacer? Sasuke no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta que no le dijera algo, y difícilmente podría llegar a mentirle. Primero, porque él siempre sabía cuando mentía, y segundo, no quería saber lo que le haría si descubría que le mintió.

.

Le costaba entender el porqué Sasuke estaba con ella, siendo que podía tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera y seguramente mucho más bonita que ella. Por eso… si le decía lo que le ocurría… ¿no sería más fácil para él deshacerse de ella y evitase tanto problema? Además… si se lo decía, él corría peligro de salir lastimado.

.

Entonces… ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Irse? ¿Desaparecer? Así, al menos, la única que saldría lastimada sería ella, excluyendo lo que su padre le haría cuando la encontrara, a ella se le rompería el corazón al tener que separase de Sasuke.

.

-"¡Ah!"-Sasuke adentró sus dedos en su interior, hurgando dentro de ella, quien se removió inquieta ante la repentina intromisión. Él dobló su dedos y acarició despacito sus paredes internas, volviéndola loca.

.

¿Podría ella olvidarse alguna vez de él? ¿de la intimidad que compartieron? Pensó, cuando alcanzó el orgasmo.

.

Estaba jadeante, y cansada. Física y mentalmente, pero no perdería la oportunidad de hacer suyo a Sasuke por más fatigada que estuviera. Le tomó de la nuca y lo atajo hacia ella, mordisqueando sus labios y haciendo que los abra para meter su pequeña y húmeda lengua en su cavidad. Este la estrechó contra sí, y también la tomó de la nuca, para ladear su cabeza de una forma que le fuera más accesible besarla. Aprovechando que ella tenía su lengua en su boca, se la chupó y jugó tanto como pudo, hasta que el aire le faltó.

.

Una vez recuperados, se miraron. Ambos en iguales condiciones, deseosos el uno del otro. Volvieron a besarse mientras se arrancaban la ropa. Cada vez que el moreno le quitaba una prenda de su cuerpo iba dejando un camino de besos y saliva. Sakura solo atinaba a tomarle de los cabello y guiarlo por donde ella necesitaba atención. Sasuke sonrió contra su piel. Mientras recorría la figura de la de ojos verdes, notó los cambios en su cuerpo. Sus pechos mucho más llenos, sus caderas más anchas, su trasero más firme, y su cuerpo se veía más sano, debido a que aumentó de peso. Sí… la gente tenía razón cuando decían que el sexo saca un buen cuerpo.

.

Bajó las bragas de Sakura y le dio una lamida a sus cincelados labios, lubricados por los líquidos que libero en su primer orgasmo. Lo limpió todo, y una vez finalizada la tarea, abrió con sus dedos los suaves labios para meter su lengua entre ellos. Sakura se sacudió contra él en una ola desmedida de placer, y comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo que marcaba Sasuke con la lengua.

.

Antes de alcanzar el segundo orgasmo, Sasuke retiró los dedos. Sakura lo miró confundida. Sudorosa, agitada, y completamente entregada él. Sasuke olvidó porqué se había enojado.

.

-"¿S-Sasuke-kun?"-lo llamó insegura, con la carita sonrojada.

.

-"Hn…"-

.

Sakura ahogó un gritito cuando Sasuke la estampó fuertemente contra la pared.-"¡Maldita sea! ¡No me ensiendas de ese modo!"-le gritó colérico.

.

Sakura hizo, inconscientemente, un puchero, al no entender de qué demonios hablaba. En respuesta él la besó furiosamente y entró de un golpe en ella.

.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras se acomodaba lo mejor posible dentro suyo, provocando movimientos placenteros que lo llevaban al límite.-"Demonios… es tan… estrecho."-jadeó.

.

Se movió rápidamente hacia dentro y hacia afuera, provocando un ruido sordo entre el cuerpo de Sakura y la pared, cada vez que envestía. Le hizo alzar las piernas y las acarició en toda su extensión hasta acomodarlas perfectamente en su estrecha cadera. Penetró hasta el fondo, duro, sin contenerse.

.

Un par de estocadas más, ella llegó, y luego él la siguió. Ambos se deslizaron por la pared hasta caer al piso, en donde Sasuke apoyó todo su cuerpo sobre él de Sakura. Ella no dijo nada, le gustaba sentir la corpulencia del moreno, cálida, avasalladora, encima de ella, mientras no se quedara mucho tiempo allí, claro, moriría de asfixia.

.

Le acarició su sudorosa espalda, con manos suaves, delicadas. Luego los hombros, el cuello y el cuero cabelludo. Sasuke soltó un ronroneo, y Sakura rió para sus adentros.

.

-"Dímelo… Sakura"- le pidió con voz ronca. Y ella supo a qué se refería.

.

Sonrió.-"Te amo, Sasuke."-

* * *

Sasuke hoy salía antes que ella, por ello volvía sola a casa.

.

Caminaba por un camino totalmente diferente al de siempre, más largo; para llegar más tarde. No quería ver a Sasuke, ya no sabía cómo seguir esquivando el tema. Los dos, solos, en la casa, allí sería más fácil para él sacarle información. Tarde o temprano a él la paciencia le rebalsaría.

.

No era una zona muy concurrida. No había prácticamente ni un alma a esas horas en la calle, pero ella no estaba prestando atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Por eso no notó que alguien la venía siguiendo, ni tampoco cuando ese alguien se puso tras de ella y la llevó a rastras a un callejón.

.

-"Soy yo, estúpida."-Sakura reconoció que era su padre, no por su voz, que estaba toda rasposa y ronca. Si no por su olor a alcohol y a lo mal que hablaba.

.

Tragó en seco. Su pecho subía y bajaba por la exaltación. Era una sensación bastante fea, y poco común. Estar en un callejón, del cual no puedes escapar, porque un lunático te retiene. Y que dicho lunático sea tu padre.

.

La dio vuelta, sin sacar su rasposa mano de su boca, y la estampó crudamente contra la pared. Su gemido de dolor fue reprimido por la mirada dura de su padre.

.

-"Bien…"-comenzó a hablar, pausado.-"ahora que estamos solos… podremos hablar con tranquilidad."-sonrió.

.

Dudaba que aquella sea una conversación pacífica.

.

La sonrisa se borró, y su cara perdió todo rastro de chiste. Los ojos verdes se oscurecieron… de codicia.

.

-"¿Y bien? ¿tienes lo que pedí?"-preguntó con impaciencia.

.

¿Cómo iba a contestarle cuando no sacaba su mano de su boca?

.

Pero el parecía estar tan borracho que ni lo notaba. O simplemente odiaba escuchar su voz. Siempre se lo había dicho, que era muy chillona. Por ello casi nunca hablaba, en un principio, frente a él, pero luego, pasó a ser frente a nadie.

.

Su padre esperaba a que asintiera, pero al ver que no reaccionaba la apretó más contra la pared, y comenzó a rebuscar por todo su cuerpo.

.

-"¿Dónde tienes escondido el maldito dinero?"-preguntó iracundo. Sakura comenzó a temblar cuando su padre tocaba en lugares donde nadie más que Sasuke lo había hecho.

.

Dios… estaba _tocándola_.

.

Comenzó a patalear y a retorcerse debajo del fuerte agarre. Pero la presión se le hizo tan fuerte que casi se desvanece por la falta de aire. Satsuki la tiró al piso y se puso sobre ella. Le quitó a la fuerza el bolso que traía sostenido del cuello, casi acogotándola; y comenzó a husmear dentro, reboleando todo por los aires. Dio vuelta el bolso y lo agitó, tirando los libros que tanto le costó comprar al sucio piso.

.

Satsuki chasqueó la lengua.-"Maldita ramera, ¿Tanto de cuesta sacarle un poco de dinero? ¡sí el maldito tiene de sobra!"-recibió el primer cachetazo, sabiendo, que no sería el último.-"¡nunca te he pedido nada! ¡nunca haces nada bueno por mí! ¡esto era lo único que necesitaba! ¡Y ni eso pudiste hacer!"-otro cachetazo, otro… y otro.-"¡estúpida!"-

.

Sakura, que tenía la cara ladeada por el último cachetazo, lo miró de frente, con ojos nublados. Y se preguntó, si era posible que alguna vez, todo esto se terminara. Realmente, ahora era cuando más deseaba que su padre no se haya convertido en lo que era, que su madre no hubiera muerto, que su vida no fuera tan miserable como lo era. Y que, quizás, ella hubiera podido tener su final feliz con Sasuke.

_Ja._ Estaba hablando como si fuera a morir.

.

Ya no escuchaba. Pero sí sentía. Todavía sentía. Y lo que sintió, fue un par de manos grandes, ásperas y sudorosas, rodearle el cuello y haciendo presión, evitando que el aíre le llegue a los pulmones.

.

Otra vez lo miró, y pensó que, la cara desfigurada de su padre, no era una imagen muy bonita para ver antes de morir. No, prefería imaginarlo de otra manera. Quizás sonriendo… Na, eso no iba acorde a la situación, después de todo la estaba estrangulando.

.

Prefirió pensar en Sasuke.

.

Sí, quizás no era tampoco lo mejor, pero ella había sido más feliz con él de lo que lo había sido antes, aunque todo haya sido una mentira, y que lo último que estuvo viviendo en este tiempo con él quizás haya sido en vano, y sus esfuerzos no valieron la pena.

.

¿Se acordaría de ella?

.

Una lágrima calló.

.

No, no lo haría. O tal vez sí. Quién sabe.

.

Solo… le hubiera gustado saber que, al menos, ella fue alguien importante en la vida de él. Así como él lo fue en la de ella.

.

Dio, la que pensó, sería su última bocanada de aire, antes de casi perder la conciencia.

.

_Casi_

_._

Y tuvo un _deja vú, _en el que, otra vez, aparecía una enorme y fornida figura, en el preciso momento en que ella iba a perder la vida, y era salvada por segunda vez. Y para, posteriormente, ser cargada en brazos, y sentir que, solo por un momento, todo estaría bien. Sonrió.

.

_-"No me dejes…"-_suplicó. Antes de apretarla contra sí y que, ella callera en la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Creo, que por mi tardanza, merecían un cap millones de veces mejor y más largo, pero es lo que me salió. Supongo que todas imaginan quien es nuestro heroe no? Ja

Bueno, hasta aquí llegue. Realmente, lo escribí, no porque estaba inspirada, sinó poque ya me estaba sintiendo muy basura en no poner una conti a esta historia. Les debo muchas, pero espero compensarlas pronto. A partir de aquí, las cosas en la historia tomarán un giro de los acontecimientos muuuy imporante.

Bueno, deseenme suerte. nos vemos la próxima!


End file.
